


Truths and Roses have Thorns About Them

by libralita



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libralita/pseuds/libralita
Summary: The Marchen Tavern draws in many strange characters from all across Angielle and beyond. While it may bring wonder and mystery to those who stop, it does make keeping staff members a challenge. However, Fella Treslyn is up to the task of being the Marchen’s new cook. But is she really ready to deal with all the antics it has to offer?
Relationships: karma/oc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** First, I am not blind/visually impaired. This is NOT meant to be disrespectful or to be representative of the blind/visually impaired experience. This story was inspired by a blind contestant (and winner!) of Masterchef Season 3, Christine Ha. Second, I do not know much about medieval cooking or the time period’s cooking techniques. The food and techniques are based on modern techniques and also inspired by things like Masterchef. Third, this isn’t entirely accurate to the game's lore. For example, I imply that Delora wasn’t constantly watching Lucette as the doll because I wanted her at the beginning of the story. While I do change and bend things I also tried to stick to the plot of Karma's (and parts of Rumpel's) route with chunks of dialogue peppered throughout the story to keep the narrative similar.

Going to the Marchen was one of Dion Treslyn’s favorite parts of his job. He had been delivering grapes since the tavern opened. However, Miss Parfait was the only client who offered him a seat and drink before he left to finish his rounds. It was a warm summer afternoon and Dion was about to start unloading his cart when the back door burst open.

The irate man had blueberry pie all over his face. He tore off his apron and threw it at the back patio and stormed off.

“Oh, dear.” Miss Parfait said, standing in the doorway.

“Another cook,” Dion said, more as an observation rather than a question.

The Marchen was an odd place and tended to go through a lot of cooks because of its very strange patrons and employees. Dion did not ask many questions about the Marchen. All he did was deliver grapes every two weeks for them to make wine.

However, he did hear whispers that Miss Parfait was a fairy and that it was a tavern for the cursed to go. It would be possible for a magic-user to create food but everyone knew that the best food was created with two good hands.

The Marchen lost a lot of good hands.

“Two drunk men started a brawl over Miss Karma.”

“And there was pie involved?”

“Pie was involved.” Miss Parfait said a sigh in her soft voice. “Let me make you a drink, Dion.”

“Much appreciated.” He said, continuing to unload the several crates of grapes. He finished taking an inventory check and then went to go sit down at his usual table. He noticed Miss Karma in her usual spot, there was a very dark aura surrounding her. Probably not best to tease her.

He took a note out of his pocket and read it.

His cousin Fella had recently turned eighteen and now she was itching to leave home.

_Hmmm…_

“Miss Parfait,” Dion said as Parfait set down a drink for him. “You seem to be a cook short, but I think I might have an answer. My cousin Fella recently turned eighteen and she would like to see more of Angielle. She is quite the cook herself. Perhaps I could talk to her about replacing your vacancy.” He took a sip of his drink. “Her cooking is as extraordinary as your beverages.”

Miss Parfait, tilted her head in thought. “Does your cousin have any experience?”

“Not much. She’s cooked for many family gatherings and those could get pretty big. However, I think she’d be able to handle the Marchen’s patrons.” Dion said, taking another drink. If Fella wanted this job, he knew that she would be too stubborn to keep trying for it. “How about I tell her to come down for the weekend and she can try it out?”

“Alright.” Miss Parfait nodded. “You are always so helpful, Dion.”

“And you are always so kind, Miss Parfait.” He said raising his glass to her, swishing the last of it down, and then leaving.

* * *

Right before his delivery route, Dion would go to the post to check for his mail. He was not surprised when he received a letter shortly after his first one sent. Normally he would wait to read it but he decided to check it first.

_Dearest Cousin Dion,_

Dion smirked. Well, this was going to be good.

_After speaking with Mother and Father about your proposition, we have agreed that it would be a wonderful opportunity. I greatly appreciate it. Please inform my future employers that I will be arriving at the Marchen this Friday and will be able to start as soon as possible. I will bring anything necessary and have my father send the rest if needed. I am certain that I will be able to persuade them to take me on._

_However, would you be willing to take the weekend off to assist me?_

Dion could already see a plan brewing in Fella’s mind of hers.

_Again, thank you for this opportunity and I will see you soon._

_Fella._

At the bottom there was more written by Fella’s father:

_**Dion—** _

_**Please read “speaking with” as badgered incessantly. Ophella is very excited to be able to do this and we a certain that her cooking will blow away the patrons of the Marchen. However, please make sure that she is safe. We know that you will look out for her but please make sure she doesn’t bite off more than she can chew.** _

_**Uncle Matthias** _

Well, it looked like the Marchen was going to get a new cook.

* * *

“Where is that new cook, Parfait?” Delora asked, they had finished up serving lunch and closed. Dion had promised that Fella would be there for dinner.

“Soon, Delora,” Parfait assured, glancing out the window and seeing Dion walking up. She finished helping Annice with something and then went to greet Dion. She stopped when she saw the girl with him.

Fella had lily-white skin, red lips, and pale blue eyes. Her rusty red hair was tied into two tails by blue ribbons and framed her face with tight curls. She wore a matching blue dress with brown leather travel boots. She was almost a porcelain doll come to life.

And she had a wooden cane which she used to prod at the ground. She also held onto Dion’s arm and was guided.

This girl was blind.

“Miss Parfait, meet my cousin Fella.”

“ _She’s blind?_ ” Parfait cringed as Delora came over and glared at Dion who gave a leisurely shrug.

“She can cook,” Dion replied.

Fella stood up a little straighter. Trying to look more adult than her possibly eighteen years portrayed. “I am blind, yes. But I am quite capable.” She moved her bag and pulled out a wrapped dish. “A sample of my work.”

Parfait and Delora glanced at each other. Delora sighed and said, “Dear, even if your food is amazing, we can’t allow you to work when you’re blind. You could get hurt. Especially if you have no experience.”

“Then let this be my experience,” Fella said, holding out the food. “I have a learning curve. There’s no doubt about that. I’ll need to know where the food is and the layout of the kitchen. But I can do it. Dion has agreed to help me adjust.”

Parfait took the food and gave her a sympathetic smile. Then felt a little silly because she couldn’t see it. “We’ll at least try this.” She said, waving her hand a silverware floated over to them.

“Thank you,” Fella said bowing her head and then said. “My family raised a lot of cows, so I like cooking meats. So I made grilled steak with vegetables. Please enjoy.”

Parfait and Delora sat down and divided the food. They both took a bite at the same time. Parfait covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn’t remember the last time she tasted something so good. It was seasoned beautifully and juicy. Parfait looked over at Delora and even she seemed impressed.

“This is…quite good,” Delora said. “I am impressed.”

“Yes.” Parfait agreed. “You are quite talented.”

Fella clasped her hands in front of her and bowed her head again. “Then perhaps you will give me a chance?” She asked.

“If Dion helps you…perhaps you could try,” Parfait said.

Fella grinned indicated that she took that as a yes and raised her head. “Thank you very much. You will not regret this decision.”

Delora glared at Dion. “We will have to deal with you and your little surprise later, Dion.”

“Would eating Fella’s food be considered repayment? As your fork is still moving as we speak.” Dion asked, Delora about raise another bite to her mouth but stopped to glare at him.

* * *

 _Alright, you have one foot in the door, Fella._ The young woman thought to herself. She now held onto Miss Parfait’s arm while Dion graciously carried in her suitcases and bag. Though the taverner owner went at a good pace to lead her, she narrated every stool, table, and rug that was coming in their path.

Fella made her own mental notes establishing the stairs, about where the handrail was and the distance between the stairs and her room were. “Here we are.” Miss Parfait said and Fella could hear her starting to unlock the door.

“There is a bed, a wardrobe, a vanity.” Miss Parfait explained, Fella heard the sound of suitcases being set down.

There a quiet moment and Fella quickly filled it. “I’ll start getting a feel for my room.” She said holding out her hand in the general direction she thought Parfait was in. “May I have the key?”

Parfait carefully put it there and Fella felt around her neck for a necklace. She expertly clipped it on. Fella thanked her and Miss Parfait promised to show her bathroom after she got settled.

“Dion, will you look at the kitchen?”

“You got it,” Dion said. “Call if you need anything.”

Fella gave a nod and waited until she heard the footsteps leaving the room. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. _You can do this._ She told herself and then stood up straighter. She untied her hair and then pulled all her curls on top of her head.

She first felt around the perimeter of the room. She felt where the door handle was and moved her hand against the wall. The wall had a smooth texture—wallpaper probably. Her hand ran along the wall and she used her cane to see if anything was in the way.

Fella’s cane hit something that made a muffled thump. She had come across one of her bags that Dion had placed near the wardrobe. She poked and prodded until she hit something sturdier. The actual wardrobe. She inhaled. It smelt of wood and was finally sanded to her fingers. Fella did this until she could locate her soft bed, the vanity, and then back to the door.

She went to her wardrobe and unpacked her clothing. At the bottom of her bag, there were several books. Well, it’s not like she would be looking at myself in the mirror. Fella moved them to the vanity. Perhaps Dion would read one to her before he left.

She should probably ask where the bathroom was located but she just wanted to go downstairs and prepare for dinner. She could tell how apprehensive the owners were of her. Miss Delora made it obvious but the way Miss Parfait doted on her, it was clear she was unsure.

_I will just have to prove them wrong._

Fella took her cane she sat by the door and left. “Oh, excuse me.” Fella bumped into someone when she left her room. The voice was music to her ears. It was feminine and almost songlike. The woman’s clothes were soft and she had a lovely smelling perfume.

The woman put her hands on Fella’s shoulders to make sure she was righted. “My apologies,” Fella said, bowing her head before moving out of the woman’s grip.

“Ah, a new boarder. What is your name, darling?” The woman asked, walking by Fella’s side. “I am Miss Karma.”

Fella knew what she was doing. She was trying to politely try to help her. “Ophella. But I go by Fella.” She said, walking to the stairs. When she got to about the area, she grabbed for the railing. She was so relieved when she reached out and touched it the first try. Fella did not want to look like an invalid.

“An adorable name for an adorable girl. What brings you to the Marchen, Miss Fella?” Miss Karma asked as they walked down the stairs together.

“Work,” Fella said simply as they took the last step on the landing. Fella turned to face Miss Karma. “Would you help me with something?”

“Of course.” The woman said, gently.

“Would you take me to the kitchen?” Fella asked. Generally, people tried to help her. Some people were overbearing and tried to do everything for Fella. Miss Karma didn’t seem too pushy and Fella didn’t feel like calling out to Dion when she didn’t know who would be in the Marchen.

Miss Karma quickly agreed, Fella held out her hand and soft hands guided it to the equally soft fabric. The other woman seemed to be at the right height for Fella to comfortably be guided. “You said you were working at the Marchen?”

“Yes. I am its new cook.” _Hopefully._

“The cook?” Miss Karma asked and Fella could hear a tenseness to her voice.

“Yes, I—” Fella flattered when stumbled into something. A chair?

“Oh, my apologies.” Miss Karma said, sounding concerned. Fella could hear the chair being moved out of the way.

“Fella!” It was the sound of Dion’s voice. “Relying on Miss Karma to guide you instead of your own blood? How hurtful.”

“I regret it. She appears to not notice the furniture.” Fella said.

Fella heard Dion laugh, Fella felt Miss Karma’s arm tense and so the shorter girl gently patted her arm. “It’s alright, I didn’t see it coming.” Dion laughs harder. “Oh, come now Dion, that wasn’t even my best ones.”

“Ah, but it’s the face on Karma that truly makes the joke,” Dion said and Fella heard his boots coming toward them. “I finished preparing the kitchen for you, Fella.”

“You will be cooking tonight?” Miss Karma asked. “Then…I will certainly have to come.”

Fella smiled, even though Miss Karma sounded as concerned as Miss Parfait and Miss Delora. Oh well. Another person to show what she can do. “Then I hope you’ll enjoy it and thank you for your help.” Fella respectfully bowed her head as she was taken with Dion.

“There’s a hook to the right of the door with an apron on it,” Dion said Fella felt for it until she felt cloth. She replaced the apron with her cane, using the small loop at the end. Then she put on the apron and retied her hair back. Fella would have liked to get her bearings of the kitchen a little more but dinner would quickly approaching.

Dion listed off the meat they had. “Salmon?” Fella asked. “They must have potatoes and asparagus?” Dion confirmed that they did. A plan started formulating. She asked Dion to prepare the potatoes. While she works on the fish. They were still whole so she would have to fillet them.

One laid out in front of her, it was cold to the touch as she ran her hand the length of the fish. First the descaling. Running a knife back and forth the fish. But she had Dion double-check to make sure that there were no scales. She cut against bone allowing the knife to be an extension of her right hand but using her left to feel where to cut. She made sure to get every bit of that fish off the bone. All that was left was to portion it.

She did this two more times, making sure to keep her area clean. Feeling and cutting until she felt they were right. She had 42 portions. The Marchen was a small tavern so that should be enough. She felt for Dion’s work on the potatoes. They worked together to mash the potatoes. Dion knew to let Fella do most of the work. If she was going to be working there, she wouldn’t have Dion to be by her side. However, they were pressed for time and she needed that support for now.

“We will be opening soon.” Fella heard Miss Delora’s voice. “Are you ready, Fella?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Fella said, retying her hair and then washing her hands. Burners were lit, all her seasoning was in reach and her food was prepared. “I am ready.”

* * *

As more voices began to fill the dining room, Fella felt herself begin to get nervous. She had cooked for a lot of people before but this was the first time she had a real job. _You can do this._

“Two orders of salmon.” One of the servers called.

 _You can do this._ Fella first put the fish skin side down on the hot pan. It made the right crack and sizzling sound. The sound and the smell calmed her. The muffled voices that threaten to overwhelm her faded away.

Some orders for other items came in but Delora and Parfait would be handling those. Fella began working on her sides, adding seasoning to the mash potatoes. She tasted as she went along, adjusting until she got it right.

Fella realized that it was time to plate her work. She reached below her and got out two plates first adding the potatoes. She flipped her fish to let it be kissed on the other side and placed it on top of the potatoes then vegetables on top.

Then Fella was at a loss as to what to do with it. “Dion.” She called. He moved her arm and placed it on top of something metal. She tapped it and a bell made a sound. He guided where to put the plates.

Fella felt like she had no time to wait to see what they thought. She needed to keep going.

* * *

She got in the rhythm, not needing Dion’s help for the most part. He would inform her if anything on the floor spilled but it was up to her to clean it. He was just there to make sure she didn’t kill herself the first night. However, he was mostly quiet and it went without incident. Parfait and Delora came in and out to check on her but she continued to work.

“One order of salmon, this one is for Miss Karma.” The server called. Fella reached getting another one going and found it was the last one.

Fella must have looked flustered at the realization because she heard Dion tell the server. “That’s the last one. We’re sold out of the special.”

Fella continued to work but…she had sold out. Fella worked on Miss Karma’s piece of fish. She made sure to finish the night well. Making sure it was cooked, seasoned, and plated to perfection. She rang the bell and let out a sigh when she heard the plate leave.

* * *

Fella finished cleaning up the kitchen, she could hear that the Marchen was mostly empty by now. Dion lead Fella out of the kitchen, the cool air hit her and it was almost surreal. She didn’t actually believe she cooked forty pieces of fish for total strangers.

“Fella.” Miss Parfait said. “Delora had to step out, she needed to…take care of something. However, we both feel like you did an incredible job.”

The younger girl felt her face turn red and she bowed her head. “Thank you.”

“And we would like to offer you a job at the Marchen,” Parfait added. “However, since your lack of experience, we’ll have to start with fewer menus items. We’ll discuss the menu later.”

_I get to make my own menu!_

“Thank you. I will be happy to do that.” Fella said.

They discussed a little bit about pay. Even with board deduction, she would be getting a nice bit of pocket change. When Parfait excused herself, Dion talked about sending for her things and teaching someone to help Fella so he wouldn’t be missing too much work.

“Miss Fella.” A feminine voice said.

“Ahh, the _lovely_ Miss Karma,” Dion said, more for Fella’s sake.

Fella heard an annoyed sound coming out from Karma but tried to cover it by clearing her throat. _Did Miss Karma not like Dion?_ “Miss Fella, I just wanted to say that your meal was truly wonderful.”

“Thank you, Miss Karma,” Fella said and then gave a small smile. “Didn’t think I had it in me?”

There was a pause and then Karma chuckled softly. It was just as melodic as the rest of her voice. “I will admit that I was skeptical but I don’t think being wrong has ever so been so delicious. So, I apologize.” She gave Fella’s shoulder a gentle pat. “But you’ve set yourself a high bar, Miss Fella and I’ll be holding you to it.”

“Miss Karma, don’t challenge her, now she’ll try to outdo herself every meal she makes,” Dion said with a chuckle.

Fella snorted. _As if I wasn't going to try and do that anyway._

* * *

Despite being utterly exhausted, Fella could not sleep. Her body craved sleep and yet her mind was buzzing with events of what had just happened.

She sighed and got out of her bed. She still wasn’t completely used to the placement of things in her room so she felt around until she found her wardrobe. She put on a cloak over her nightgown and then slipped on her boats.

Fella quietly went downstairs and made her way through the dining room. She was a little impressed that she did it without making too much noise. She almost knocked over a chair or two but no one came down to see what was going on. Once she found the kitchen door, Fella slipped in.

The girl closed her eyes as she stood inside the kitchen and leaned against the wall. The back of her neck gently pressed against the wall hook. Her apron was missing to be cleaned for tomorrow.

And then she heard _something_.

_Ching. Cling. Clang._

Fella pushed herself off the wall and made her way through the kitchen to the back door Dion had shown her. The wonderful cool air hit her. She breathed in deeply and smelled the wet grass and hints of flowers. She could hear the sounds a little more clearly.

_Clang. Ching-ching-ching. Clang._

Fella paused. There was a forest near the Marchen that Fella desperately wanted to explore. Back at home in Bellview, there was also a forest near her town that she loved to run through. However at night, alone, without anyone to guide her back to the Marchen? She wasn’t that foolish.

Still, it was nice out and it wouldn’t hurt to explore a little.

Fella made sure the door wouldn’t lock on her the minute she shut it and then went outside. She moved until she found the gate. She just stood a little bit outside of the gated patio, the grass tickled her legs as she enjoyed the night.

_Clang. Ching. Ching._

“Hey…”

Fella nearly screamed when she heard a voice. It was slurred and unfamiliar.

“You’re that fancy cook…ain't yah?”

“Um…” Fella said softly, taking a step back and holding out her hand to see if she could find the gate. Nothing but air. “Sorry, sir, the Marchen is closed.”

“Oh c’mon…” The man said and Fella could hear steps coming closer. “You could get me something for me…”

“No, sir. I am afraid I cannot.” Fella could hear her voice becoming more shrill as she continued to back away. She hit the cold iron fence. Fella frantically felt for a handle and when her hands felt something she desperately tried to open it.

Locked.

She didn’t know how big the fence was. Could she climb over?

“Hey, has anyone told you how pretty you are?” The voice was getting closer. “You look like a dolly or something.”

“Mister, please leave me alone. The Marchen is closed. Go home.” She said, a little louder, the stench of alcohol and grime coming closer.

She was about to just try to climb over the fence but a large hand pulled her away from the fence. “Don’t touch me!” She shouted whirling around and swung her cane. She felt her cane hit something and the man cried out.

“Little— _Gah!_ ”

Suddenly Fella didn’t know what was happening. She was grabbed—by someone else?—and she was pulled close to them. A firm arm wrapped around her. She was hit with the earthy smell of a forest.

“A-A sword?” The harasser said.

“How observant.” Another masculine voice that was rich and deep. However, she could hear a bite to the words as he addressed the drunkard. “I am not one to show mercy, especially to those who harm damsels in distress. So I’d advise you to leave.”

Fella heard feet moving but she was still being pressed to this man. And he was…pressing her face into him. “Let go of me,” Fella said attempting to leave the grasp but he was strong.

“Please, I don’t want you to…”

The man trailed off and Fella tried harder to get out of his grip. “I said let go.” She said, still struggling.

The Swordsman grunted. “Wait just a mo—”

Fella continued to struggle until she was out of the man’s grasp. Fella took a few steps back but she stepped on something—her cane—which led her to fall hard on the grass.

“ _Fella!_ ”

“Just leave me alone,” Fella said, her voice breaking as she started to cry. She was angrier at herself than this man. How could she have been so stupid? And now here she was on the ground in her nightgown crying in front of a stranger.

“Fella!”

She heard the creak of the gate opening and Fella tried to get up. She felt small hands on her arms.

“Fella, what on earth happened to you?”

“Miss…Parfait?” She asked.

“Yes, it’s me. Oh, dear.” She said sounding like a concerned mother. “Let’s get you inside.”

* * *

Fella left the situation with scrapped hands, a bruised bottom, and one wounded ego. She explained what had happened to Parfait.

“Did you know the man who rescued you?” Parfait asked.

“I…” Fella thought about it, something did feel familiar about the Swordsman but it didn’t really click in her mind. “No, I don’t.”

“I see. He ran once I arrived.” Parfait said. “Regardless, you should not have gone out like that, Fella.”

“I apologize deeply, Miss Parfait,” Fella said, pursing her lips and hanging her head. She wasn’t going to cry again. She heard the other woman move, Miss Parfait sat next to her and gently took her hands into her own.

“Please just don’t let it happen again,” Parfait said. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Fella said, bowing her head. “May I go back to my room?”

“Yes. Goodnight, Fella.”

“Goodnight, Miss Parfait.” She said, being lead to the stairs and going up to her room. She got back into bed sorer than she had left it. She tried closing her eyes in an attempt to let the sleepiness take over. However, something gnawed at her.

Fella hadn’t heard the Swordsman leave when Parfait arrived. It could have been the stress of the moment. Fella was crying and confused.

But she was pretty sure Miss Parfait had lied.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite being exhausted and sore, Fella worked as hard as she could to prep for dinner. While she wanted to challenge herself to make more dishes after last night Fella was not going to push Miss Parfait. She did not want to see if she could make even the gentlest of souls angry.

So, she focused on preparing chicken. Most of her morning was butchering _a lot_ of chicken. While she was happy that she sold out of her salmon special, she didn’t like the idea of everyone not being able to enjoy her cooking.

Fella only took the breasts of the chicken and would save the rest for another time. She would bake the chicken and began making an endless amount of pasta. With corn and alfredo sauce.

While cooking made her happy, she was on edge. She was worried she was going to do something else stupid and get in trouble with Miss Parfait.

Fella was taking her break when she heard Miss Karma talking to someone. It sounded like a young boy.

“Oh c’mon Karma, you’re already going out for errands, why not just pick up some of my supplies.”

Miss Karma let out a dramatic sigh. “Oh fine.” Fella heard Karma begin to leave.

Fella thought about how much time she would have left before said. “Excuse me, Miss Karma?”

She heard the woman stop. “Yes, Miss Fella?”

“If you're going into town, would you mind if I went with you if you aren’t going to be too long?” Fella really needed to get out of the Marchen. She still had a while before dinner. She could finish everything before then.

Miss Karma paused and then said, “It would be my pleasure if you accompanied me.” It was still her gentle voice but something sounded off.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to be a bother.”

“Of course not.” Miss Karma said. “You can help me carry my bags.”

* * *

“Our first stop is a doll shop,” Miss Karma said. Fella held onto her arm as they walked the streets together. Karma’s fabric was as soft as ever and she wore a nice perfume.

“A doll shop,” Fella repeated in a flat tone.

“Yes, I have to pick something up for Waltz.” Miss Karma let out a small hum. “That _boy_ I was speaking to earlier.”

Fella nodded and then felt the need to fill the silence. “How long have you been at the Marchen?”

“Oh, only a few weeks.” Miss Karma said.

“Do you work there as well?”

“I run errands for Parfait and Delora among other things.” Miss Karma explained.

“And where did you work before?”

Miss Karma cleared her throat. “Well…that’s rather complicated. I did, however, come from Brugantia to Angielle.”

“What’s that like?”

Miss Karma cleared her throat and said softly. “It’s…it’s wonderful. I truly miss it.”

“Then why did you leave it to live in a Tavern?” Miss Karma was quiet. “Let me guess: more complicated reasons?”

“Oh, look, we’ve arrived!” _Way to change the conversation._

Fella heard a small chime as she was guided into a building. “Good morning.” Miss Karma said and Fella felt the need to say it as well as they stopped.

There were some murmurs the sound of feet shuffling. What was this all about…?

“Oh! You’re early today, ma’am.” A feminine, cheery voice said.

“I have some important errands to run later today. Are the items ready now?”

The cheery voice responded. “Oh, of course! Let me go fetch them for you. Does your friend need anything, ma’am?”

“No, I am just accompanying Miss Karma. Thank you, Miss.” Fella said.

“Then I’ll just be one moment, Emelaigne.”

 _Emelaigne? Wasn’t that the King’s step-daughter’s name?_ Fella squeezed Karma’s arm in slight panic but she just received a soft, tinkly laugh and a hand pat. Was Miss Karma just _used_ to seeing royalty?

“Oh, my.” She heard another voice. Maybe? It was hard to tell. She felt someone come up close to them. “Has anyone ever told you that you look just like a porcelain doll? It’s so uncanny to see you standing next to so many dolls. Like one who has come to life!”

Fella pressed a smile to her face. Well, perhaps staying at the Marchen would have been better. Thankfully before Fella needed to give a response, the girl moved on. “And Miss you are absolutely stunning. One of the most beautiful I’ve ever seen.”

“Why thank you, my dear. You are so kind.” Miss Karma said, perfectly.

“Here you are, ma’am.” The other woman said. _Thank the gods._

“Thank you,” Fella muttered a thank you, Karma handed her the bag and they left.

Fella let out a sigh as she continued to walk. “Are you alright, Miss Fella?”

“Of course.” Fella said but her heart wasn’t in it.

“How about we sit down?” Fella just went along with it. Miss Karma guided her to a seat and they sat quietly.

Fella took a deep breath and then gave Miss Karma as much as a smile as she could muster. “Did Miss Parfait tell you what happened last night?

“Uh…no, she did not.”

“It’s so embarrassing thinking about it. I couldn’t sleep last night so went down to the kitchen. Then I heard something outside. It was…” Fella tried to place the sound but she couldn’t. “I don’t…I still don’t really know what it was but it was coming from outside—and before you say anything _no_ I did not go out into the forest alone at night, I am not that daft.”

“I wouldn’t have assumed you would, Fella.” Miss Karma assured.

Fella chuckled. “Well, I went through the patio gate and some drunkard came around. He wanted…I don’t know…he grabbed me but…someone rescued me. A man with a _sword_.” She said, there was a back to the bench they sat on so she leaned back. The bag that Karma had picked up was in Fella’s lap and she gently hugged it.

“Oh, _really_?” Miss Karma asked.

“Yeah…but he was weird.” Karma made a sound and Fella clarified. “He pulled me to his chest and held my face there. It was really strange.”

“Maybe he just wanted to make sure you were safe.” Miss Karma said, her already high voice going even higher.

“Maybe…” Fella thought but that still seemed wrong. “Anyway, I flailed about until he let me go and ended up falling on my butt.”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.” Fella said laughing, it was a genuine laugh. “I can’t believe how stupid I was.”

“That man—the drunkard—shouldn’t have been harassing you.” Miss Karma said firmly. “Any man who touches a lady that way should be dealt with.”

Fella waved her hand. “I know, I know. I wonder what the Swordsman was thinking when some blind girl he had just saved fell on her bottom and started crying like a child. I probably should have thanked him or…something.”

Miss Karma gently took Fella’s hand. “I am sure that he was just concerned for you and no thanks were needed. It is a gentleman’s duty.”

Fella nodded slowly. “Anyway, Miss Parfait found me.” For a moment Fella thought about telling Miss Karma that she thought Parfait lied to her about the man left when she arrived. But she quickly dashed that idea. It was not wise to accuse your employer of a conspiracy. “I’m worried that I’ll mess this opportunity up. I can cook. I’m an excellent cook but I am also excellent at doing really idiotic things.”

One of Fella’s curls had come out of her tail, she reached to move it away before feeling a soft hand move it for her. “Fella, we all do idiotic things. Especially the people at the Marchen. It’ll take a lot more for you to mess this up.”

“What is the Marchen for?” Fella asked quietly. “Dion said it drew in a lot of strange people but I don’t think he _really_ knows either.”

Miss Karma was quiet for a moment before she suggested they start heading back to said establishment. “The Marchen is for the cursed.”

Fella stopped in her tracks. “Like… _the Fairytale Curses_?” She said in a low voice.

“Yes, it is possible to remove the curses and that is why people come there in order to help each other. They become partners of sorts.” Miss Karma explained as they continued to walk back to the Marchen.

“Are Parfait and Delora cursed?”

“No, darling. Parfait is a fairy and Delora is a witch.” Fella nearly completely stumbled. _A fairy and witch?_ And they’re _working_ together _?_

Fella was quiet for a moment and then she asked softly. “Miss Karma, are you cursed?”

Miss Karma continued to lead them until they heard someone call out for Karma and Fella. They must be back at the Marchen. “I am.” She said, almost too quiet for Fella to hear. “But we have arrived back to the Marchen. It seems you have a lot to prepare for. I look forward to enjoying another meal from you, Fella.”

Fella paused to take in that confirmation. The Marchen seemed full of secrets and mysteries. Miss Karma seemed to be one of its biggest ones. However, Fella suspected that it would be like pulling teeth in order to unravel what Karma was hiding.

Fella stood straighter and smiled. “It’ll be better than the last.”

* * *

Fella worked but she let her mind wander a little as she rolled and rolled _and rolled_ out pasta. She wanted to ask about Karma’s curse. About _everyone’s_ curse. Why a fairy and a witch would be working together? A mystery presented itself to Fella and she wanted to take it apart and learn all she could.

However, pasta needed to be rolled.

Fella struggled with baking. While she _loved_ sweets it was harder to be able to feel her way to a good cake. However, pasta wasn’t so bad. She could taste a piece of pasta to see if it was cooked. You could not cut into a pie to see how it tastes.

It started with putting a pile of flour and then add egg yolks and whites. Then you work it until it’s not too sticky but also not too dry. Then there’s the rolling the cutting it into pieces.

“Are you ready, Fella?” Miss Parfait asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” Fella said with a nod. She did a quick double-check of everything and then she heard the doors open.

There was that spike of anxiety that came with hearing the cacophony of voices. “Two chicken specials!” And then just like that all her worries and anxieties melted away.

Fella took her chicken out of the oven, feeling it with her hands and it felt like the right temperature. She double-checked every chicken that night because undercooked chicken could seriously hurt someone. She made a bed of noodles and then sliced the chicken to be put on top. Then added a little more sauce on the top.

Orders came flying in and Fella went back to that wonderful rhythm. Stirring, tasting, seasoning, feeling, touching, smelling. Fella was not musically inclined but this was her song and dance.

Miss Karma’s order came in earlier than it had last night but she still made it to the same standard she had all the other dishes. She continued on with her work until she came to the last piece of chicken. She almost floundered like she did the night before but quickly righted herself. “This is the last one.” She told the server.

* * *

Fella finished and she took her own dinner out to the dining room. “Do you see Miss Karma, Dion?”

“Are you becoming _friends_ with her?” Dion asked quietly and then signaled they should move.

“She seems nice,” Fella said.

“She’s a mysterious one,” Dion said with a quiet chuckle before saying. “Here we are.”

“Ahh, Miss Fella.” Miss Karma’s elegant voice said. “Please join us. This is Garlan and Jurien.” Introductions were made, Dion bid Fella a farewell and left.

“Wow, you really are the blind cook.” A feminine voice, Jurien said. “Everyone’s been talking about amazing your specials are.”

“Did you get a chance to taste it?”

There was a snort and Garlan said, “We asked Karma for a taste but she wouldn’t share.”

“ _Miss Karma._ ” Fella chided with a chuckle.

“Food should be eaten the way a cook prepares it.” Miss Karma said, her voice strained. “Nothing more and nothing less.”

Fella laughed at that. “I’m sure it would have still been good if you shared a few bites, Miss Karma.” Jurien and Garlan laughed while Fella got the feeling that Miss Karma was sulking. To be nice, Fella changed the subject. “I think we saw one of the princesses today. Was that right, Miss Karma?”

Karma hummed. “Actually there were quite a few members of the royal family there. There was Princess Emelaigne, Prince Rod, and the Crown Princess herself Lucette. If I remember correctly.”

“You cannot be serious,” Fella said shaking her head. Was it really that common for the royal family to be going out? Though Princess Emelaigne and Prince Rod weren’t originally royalty. Fella thought she heard that they grew up around here. Then Princess Lucette was the ice…

Suddenly Fella’s mind felt…fuzzy. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head to chase away the feeling. She tried to remember what she was thinking about. Miss Karma was talking about Princess Emelaigne, Prince Rod, and…

“Is…everyone alright?” Miss Karma’s voice came. She sounded confused and concerned.

“Wait…Princess Lucette?” Jurien asked. _Yes, who was Princess Lucette?_ She could not have been the Crown Princess of Angielle, that was Emelaigne.

“Yeah, Karma, who are you talking about?” Garlan asked. “Isn’t there only Princess Emelaigne and Prince Rod?”

Miss Karma was quiet for a moment and shifted her seat. “My apologies, I must have been thinking of someone else. But both the princess and the prince were there.” Their conversation continued and Fella soon forgot about that strange moment of fuzziness.

* * *

Fella finished up her meal, Jurien told Garlan and Karma that they had to leave now. They didn’t appear to be giving any information about what it was. “I think I will turn in for the night.”

“Before you go, may I speak with you, Fella?” Miss Karama asked.

“Oh, of course.”

Karama pulled her aside to what was probably a private alcove where they wouldn’t be heard. “Something may be going on tonight.” The woman put her hands on Fella’s shoulders. “So, I want you to promise me you won’t go out tonight. Even just to the patio.”

Fella was surprised to hear Karama make a request like this. “What do you think is going on?”

Miss Karma squeezed her shoulders and her voice was more firm. “It does not matter, please just promise you’ll stay in the Marchen tonight.”

“Fine,” Fella said, taking a step back from Karma’s grasp. “I wasn’t planning on going out without a guide, anyway.” Fella didn’t like how bratty she sounded at that moment.

“Good.” Miss Karma said, sounding annoyed.

And Fella really wasn’t planning on leaving the Marchen. She was very thoroughly reminded that she was in a new place and needed to be more careful. But that didn’t mean she needed to be reminded like a child.

“Then goodnight, Miss Fella.”

“Goodnight, Miss Karama,” Fella said, about to make her way up the stairs before turning back. She shouldn't be such a brat. “Karma.”

The woman’s footsteps stopped. “Hmm?”

“Be careful, okay?”

There was a silence before a soft hum. “I will be able to protect myself but thank you, Fella.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you—” Karma let out a noise that made Fella laugh as she bounced up the stairs. That was always the best way to part from someone.

* * *

Fella intended to keep her word when she said she would not leave the Marchen. However, Miss Karma never said anything about her room.

She was close to drifting off to sleep when she heard the sounds of people downstairs. She knew she should have just stayed in bed and sleep but she couldn’t help herself. She laid in bed and listen for a moment.

“…part of the plan…” It was hushed and hard to make out but it made her heart skip a beat. It was the Swordsman.

When she heard the sound of footsteps, she slowly got out of her bed. Anytime she couldn’t hear movement or talking she would stop. This slow process allowed her to move towards her door. She pressed her ear against it.

“…back on patrol and…Garlan.” Was it the Swordsman’s voice? It was hard to make out from so far away and through a door. She strained to listen and heard the name “Lucette”. Lucette? Wasn’t that the name of the princess Karama had mentioned at dinner? And the possible-Swordsman had mentioned Garlan. Did Karma _know_ the Swordsman? But wouldn’t she have told Fella?

She tried to listen for anything else. She thought she heard maybe Delora’s voice? She sounded like she was talking to Parfait but the fairy’s voice was far too quiet to hear. Eventually, all grew quiet in the Marchen. Fella decided to go back to her bed. She was _not_ going to get into trouble tonight.

However, the mysteries of the Marchen still gnawed at her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Fella was about to tie her hair up when she heard a knock at her door. “It’s Parfait.” The soft voice said from behind it.

“Come in,” Fella said, parting her hair to one side. “Is everything alright, Miss Parfait?”

“Yes, I just wanted to ask you for a favor.”

“Of course.”

“Last night we found a girl on the streets. She seems to not have eaten much so would you mind making her something for breakfast?” Miss Parfait asked.

Fella finished tying her hair and stood up. “Yes, Miss Parfait.” She said, reaching for her cane. “Is the girl alright?”

“She should be, yes.” Parfait said and Fella must have had a strange look on her face because she then asked, “Is there something you needed?”

“Are you…really a fairy?”

“I am.” No hesitation.

“And Miss Delora is a witch and this really is this place for the cursed?”

“Yes, it is.” Miss Parfait answered softly. “Did Karma tell you?” Fella nodded. “Don’t worry too much about it. I’ll explain more later on. Okay?”

Fella nodded again, this time more slowly. “Yes, ma’am. Have someone come down in forty-five minutes and I’ll have something prepared for this girl.”

“Of course, Fella.”

* * *

Fella decided on a beef stew. It wasn’t much of a breakfast item, but she couldn’t imagine that someone who was hungry would mind. She wanted this girl to have something hardy that would help get her back on her feet. She cubed the meat adding carrots, potatoes, onions. It helped to get rid of some excess food.

“Miss Fella, are you okay?”

Fella blinked. _I must have let my mind wander._ “Sorry. Also, who are you?”

“Oh, I’m Annice.” The sweet, girlish voice said. “Sorry, I’ll try to remember to announce who I am.”

“It still takes me a while to learn voices. But I am better with voices than faces.” Fella said as she grabbed a bowl and ladle.

Annice let out a soft laugh. At least _someone_ laughed at her jokes.

“Do you know who this girl is?” Fella asked.

“I think Miss Delora said her name was Lucette,” Annice said and then said in a quieter voice. “I think she might even be a princess.”

“A princess?” Fella asked, trying to sound surprised. “I’ve never heard of her.”

“Neither have I,” Annice said as she took the bowl from Fella. There was a soft sound of a bowl on a tray. “Thank you. Miss Fella.”

“Annice, before you go, do you see Karma in the dining room?”

There was shuffling. “Yes, I see her. Would you like me to take you there before I give Lucette her food?”

“Thank you. And for your troubles, I think there are about three portions left. One for me, one for Miss Karma, and one for you.”

“Wow, really? Thank you! I’ve wanted to try your food but I’m always working before you run out.” Annice said.

 _Hmmm_ … maybe Fella could start making food for the staff. It would be nice to get a better meal than whatever a magic spell can whip up.

Fella got two bowls of stew and was taken to Karma’s table. She was starting to figure out where Karma liked to sit. “Stew for breakfast?” Fella asked.

“You are too kind, Fella,” Karma said, though she sounded a little bit off today. Fella sat down with Karma. She wanted to pry into what was going on last night and if Karma knew the Swordsman. But while Miss Karma was nice, she was rather secretive.

“Another missed meal?”

“Hello Jurien, Garlan.” Miss Karma said, sounding smug that she got another meal.

“Grab a spoon.” Fella offered. “I am not so greedy as Miss Karma.”

“Oh, Fella why do you wound me so? Can’t a beautiful woman appreciate wonderful food?”

“Did you really have to add the word ‘beautiful’ to that?” Garlan asked.

Karma went on about how there’s nothing wrong with expressing how beautiful you are when the room suddenly fell very quiet.

“What is this place?” An unfamiliar young woman’s voice comes out. It was…rather cold.

“Welcome to the Marchen Tavern! A home for those with the Fairytale curse.” That was Miss Parfait’s voice. Parfait banters with Delora for a moment as Fella turns her head towards the sounds of their voices. She wasn’t expecting to get information about the Marchen like this. Parfait then explained that the Marchen is there to help the cursed, only those who are cursed and allied with their cause are allowed to stay.

Allied to their cause? Fella suddenly felt like she being dragged into something she didn’t want much to do with. All she wanted to do was to cook and experience the world outside of her farm. She would never consider herself to be “evil or wicked” as Parfait put it. Fella tugged at Karma’s arm but the woman ignored her. Great.

“Um…excuse me, Princess.” Then came Annice’s voice. “Are you certain you don’t want your stew? It’s very good.”

“No.” The cold voice responded.

Fella knew she shouldn’t be offended that someone denied her cooking. She might of just not been hungry. Yet, while it probably wasn’t her finest work, it was still something she had put the time in.

“Oh come now, Lucette” Delora’s voice came. “Fella made it special for you.”

_Yeah!_

Lucette responded. “It does not look to be special if she is eating it.”

Fella knew she should try to defuse the situation and say something more lighthearted. However, this princess seemed to have a talent for getting under her skin. Fella crossed her arms. "Am I not allowed to have leftovers?"

“If something isn’t made specifically for me, then it cannot be considered special by definition,” Lucette said and then paused. “Wait…you’re that blind girl from the doll shop. What are you doing cooking?” It was hard to describe the tone of that question. It wasn’t out of concern, like someone who would take her as an invalid. It wasn’t confusion. It was just cold. Like she could barely muster the energy to care.

“Making friends already, Ice Princess,” Delora said in a sarcastic tone. "Ice Princess" was right.

She felt someone lean close to her, the smell of the perfume indicated that it was Karma. “Don’t look so sour, Fella.” Miss Karma’s warm breath tickled her ear.

“She’s the sour one,” Fella muttered and felt childish for saying it.

Several sets of feet came towards their table. “You’ve already met Fella but here is—”

“Jurien Valiente and Garlan Belrott.”

 _Lucette already knows Jurien and Garlan?_ However, it did not seem that either of the two knew Lucette.

“Annice, Jurien, Garlan, and Fella are not cursed, they are allowed in this tavern,” Parfait said. So…everyone else in the Tavern was cursed. More _great_ news. “Jurien and Garlan lend us their strength to help protect the Marchen.”

Fella tried to process what this all meant when Parfait and Delora excused themselves. The room went silent and Fella felt a slight twinge of pity for Lucette. It seemed like she was left to fend for herself. If Fella was already annoyed at Lucette, she couldn’t imagine what other people who have actually remembered her were thinking.

“I was told it was rude to stare.”

 _Please don’t dig your own grave, Princess._ There’s some shuffling that Fella couldn't quite make out until “You know the rules.” Jurien’s voice. “What happened in the past stays in the past.”

“And no one is allowed to harm anyone else in the Marchen,” Garlan added. At least that was good to know. “If you cannot comply, you are no longer welcome here.”

“Tsk. No matter. The Ice Princess will get what’s coming to her.” It was a man’s voice she did not know. He must have stood up in anger so Jurien and Garlan stopped him from doing anything too rash.

“Break the rules and you’ll get what’s coming to you. That goes for everyone here.” Jurien’s response to the stranger.

After that, things began to settle down. The ice princess must have left to go somewhere else. “I will be back.” Miss Karam said. “Time to thaw the heart of the ice princess.”

“Good luck,” Fella said, flatly. “I’ll go figure out what I’m doing for dinner.” Fella went over to the kitchen.

She passed by Miss Karma and Princess Lucette’s conversation “Your name is Karma?”

“A suitable name for someone as beautiful as me, no?”

Fella stifled a snort as she walked into the kitchen. She tied her apron on and stood in the middle of the kitchen. She wasn’t sure what she was going to make today. Had meeting the Ice Princess really had that effect on her?

No. Fella wasn’t going to let some brat get her down. Time to go back to her roots. They had steak medallions. All she had to do was make it. Maybe it was time to experiment.

She went through the spices. Smelling, tasting, mixing. Maybe some herbs. When she went for a pan, some of them fell over, making a bit of noise. Fella quickly righted them and set one of the stoves to get ready for a test run.

While she was waiting for that she began to quickly chop up some sage.

“Wow! You’re so quick!”

“ _Ahh!_ ” Fella was surprised when she heard the stranger's voice. So surprised that she felt a sharp pain in her finger. “ _Ahh! Gods above!_ ” She hissed, holding her injured hand.

“Oh no!” The stranger’s voice said and soft feet came rushing over. “Are you hurt?”

Fella just hissed in response. “ _Emelaigne._ ” Another strange voice came. Fella felt around the countertop and found a rag. She wrapped a finger around it and applied pressure to it.

She heard the sound of running water. “Come here.” The girl—Emelaigne—said pulling her towards the sink. Fella moved on her own to it and tried to clean it.

“What’s going on?” It was Parfait’s voice.

Fella tried to smile. “I swear, I am not usually this clumsy, Miss Parfait.” She said.

“Emelaigne, Rod, why don’t you two go into the sitting room while I—”

“I can take care of it.” Fella insisted. “This isn’t my first cut and it won’t be my last.” She said. After a little persuading, she was finally left alone. Though Parfait did graciously leave her with antiseptics and bandages. Her eyes watered when she cleaned her cut. From what she could tell it wasn’t that big. Then she bandaged it up.

Fella sniffed. Just another cut.

Many people said she looked like a porcelain doll. She remembered a time where she had asked one of her sisters, Eliyanna, why they said that. Eliyanna named her smooth skin, her red lips, her cute curls, her small stature. However, if one looked closely at her arms and her legs they would see small scars. Tiny cracks in that doll.

But Fella loved those scars. It told the world that she wasn’t some doll to be put on a shelf. To sit there and listen in the darkness. She could run and jump and fall all she wanted. Or cut herself by accident.

Emelaigne…and Rod? Those were the names of the prince and princess. Fella remembered her conversation with Karma last night. She had listed Lucette being _the_ crown princess, hadn’t she? So maybe Lucette was the king’s biological daughter. And if the royal family is not cursed then that means…they all forgot her.

Fella shuddered at that idea. She couldn’t imagine what it would have been like to wake up one morning and no one remembering who you were. What if her parents didn’t know who she was? Her brothers and sisters? Dion?

Alright, she would promise herself that she would give the princess another chance…maybe.

* * *

Fella was getting better at guessing how many patrons would be attending the Marchen’s dinner so she actually had some spare food. Lucette and Annice had been serving and from what Fella could hear, Lucette had struggled a little.

So, Fella put on three of the leftover medallions. She seasoned it with a variety of spices: salt, pepper, paprika, garlic powder, and even light brown sugar. When she placed the food in the pan it made a satisfying sizzling sound. Fella seared them all on sides and would occasionally poke it to see if the temperature was right. She cooked them to medium-rare. That’s what people usually wanted. She gave Annice extra carrots and peas because the girl seemed to like those. She couldn’t think of adding anything to Lucette’s dish. She didn’t really know what the girl liked but hopefully, Fella would learn over time.

Fella was about to ask someone for help when Annice came hurrying over, worrying that they’d forgotten someone. Fella happily gave her the food and asked to be brought to Lucette. Lucette sat in a table that Fella wasn’t aware of. It was in a corner, alone.

“What’s this?” She asked in her cold, dismissive tone.

“Dinner,” Fella said simply, setting down the plate. “I had some leftovers so I thought I would give it to you, Annice, and myself.”

There some silence before she heard the plate be scooted across the table.

Fella stood there, she knew she wasn’t going to get a thank you or anything. She wondered if she should ask Lucette to join her in finding Karma, Jurien, and Garlan.

“What? Do you expect me to repay you?” An annoyed tone.

_Repay me?_

Fella shook her head. “I usually sit with Miss Karma, Miss Jurien, and Sir Garlan after work to eat my dinner. Would you like to join me, princess?”

“Why would I want to do that?”

 _Just smile._ “Wouldn’t you enjoy a meal more with good company?”

“Are you implying that _you_ are good company?”

 _Better than yours._ “I have my moments, I can make jokes. You see?” Lucette was silent and Fella shook her head. “You’re supposed to say ‘see what?’ And then I say ‘everything but I don’t.’” Lucette remained silent for a long time and then Fella heard the clinking of silverware on the plate. “My food is getting cold, princess. So perhaps next time.” Fella turned without waiting for a response and went off.

At least she tried.

* * *

“Lady Parfait!”

Fella was startled awake when she heard Garlan’s voice. She listened and heard hurried voices, feet running around downstairs. She could also hear one or two other boarders shuffling out of their rooms.

Well, if others got to see what was going on, then surely she could too. Fella put on a coat over her nightgown and slipped on her boots. She took her cane and left. She went to the sitting room where she heard Lucette ask “What’s happening?”

Fella cautiously made her way over to also hear what was happening.

“Sorry, did we wake you two?” Jurien’s voice.

“No, but the noises Garlan was making would have woken the dead.” Fella snorted at Lucette’s comment. She wasn’t going to make Garlan feel bad for waking her up but that was an amusing comment.

“ _What?_ ” Lucette’s voice asked and it took a moment to realize she was talking to _her_. Fella had snorted at her comment. It was funny!

“Nothing,” Fella grumbled.

Garlan cleared his throat and said. “Jurien and I found an injured man while we were doing our rounds. We brought him here.”

“An injured man…? Wait, what were you doing outside? It’s almost one in the morning.” Lucette focused back on what was happening.

Jurien dismissed Lucette’s questions while a boyish voice spoke up. It might have been Waltz? She had heard he had the Neverland Curse. “Lady Parfait and Annice are tending to the man now.”

There was a brief talk about witches before Jurien, Garlan and Waltz left. Fella was left alone with the ice princess. _Try, try again, Fella._ “Miss Parfait, had said that they used Jurien and Garlan’s strength, right?” Fella asked.

“Yeah?”

“And you said that they were former knights so perhaps they guard the Marchen from the wicked witches.” She said.

“Why are you talking to me about this?”

“You had asked them about it but they dismissed your question,” Fella said. “This makes logical sense.”

“Okay?” Lucette said but it was more of a question. Fella heard shuffling. “I’m going to bed.”

“W-wait!” Fella said. _What am I doing?_

Lucette stopped and it was silent. Quietly, Fella said, “a few nights ago I was saved by a man with a sword. I think…I think he might have saved you the other night as well. I am pretty sure it wasn’t Garlan. But…do you know who he was?”

“No, I don’t,” Lucette said. Fella couldn’t tell if Lucette was lying or not. Her tone of voice sounded the same.

And then Fella was alone. “Goodnight, then.” She said to herself and then went to bed.

* * *

There was a knock at the entrance to the kitchen as Fella was making a meal for the injured man. This time she wanted to more of a soup. “Fella?”

“Yes, Miss Delora?”

“Miss Parfait and I will be busy helping the injured man but we wanted to talk to you about getting a menu. And perhaps having a cooking assistant. Annice has said that she could do that.”

Fella paused what she was doing to turn towards Delora. “Really?”

“It will be a small one but you have demonstrated that you are more than capable of handling it.” Miss Delora said.

“Thank you! I’ll start thinking about it as soon as possible!” She said and Miss Delora said her goodbyes.

Fella was practically flying through making her soup when she was brought back to earth by an irritable. “Are you done, yet?”

The ice princess. Fella tasted her soup and then once she deemed it good enough she gave the bowl to Lucette.

 _Don’t let her fowl mood get you down!_ Fella thought, cleaning up. It was time to start coming up with a menu! She’d need to find Annice.

* * *

It took time to figure out what to put on her menu. She wanted to create unique items without requiring too much prep time and allowed to her multitask as she cooked. Annice seemed to have a decent knowledge of cooking. It took some encouragement to make her give out suggestions. She was a bit of a timid girl. If Annice was going to be her assistant, she didn’t want to be a tyrant cook.

Fella and Annice decided on the salmon dish she made the first night. People apparently were still talking about it. They also seemed to enjoy the chicken dish so that was on there too. The steak with fries. Finally, meatballs. Her family loved making meatballs for gatherings.

“How is the injured man?” Fella asked as they were starting to wrap up who would do what with each dish.

“I am a bit worried about him,” Annice said, while there was soft scratching of pen on paper. “Lady Parfait is having him work as a server. But he suffered head injuries.”

“Was he cursed?”

“I think so,” Annice said. “He—”

“Rumpel! You aren’t here to flirt!”

Delora’s voice traveled through the dining room and Fella snorted. Was _that_ the new boarder? Fella couldn’t make exactly what was said but she did hear Delora call Miss Karma a waste of space. Fella covered her mouth. That was a little mean but even after being here a few days Fella wasn’t entirely sure what Karma brought to the Marchen.

There was a back and forth that Fella couldn’t make out. “What’s going on?” Fella asked Annice quietly.

“It looks like Miss Karma has arrived and she’s meeting Rum—”

“My life before this moment has been a depressing monochrome. Now that you have entered my bleak existence I see everything in beautiful, blazing color. And nothing shines more brightly, more vividly, than you.”

Fella had to really _try_ not to laugh out loud. Her body was shaking at hearing this as she leaned over the counter. While Fella considered Miss Karma to be a friend, she knew how highly Karma thought of her appearance. Now having a man that is willing to tell her how beautiful she is like _this?_ Miss Karma must be head over—

“…your filthy hands off of me!”

Fella was even more shocked when she heard Karma shout at him and then there was a hard smack.

“I am going to make sure everything is okay!” Annice said, sounding concerned as she rushed out of the kitchen. Fella was still in a state of shock as she listened to Miss Karma chastise the man—Rumpel?

“Go on lass, give him a good beating! Like the one you gave to me!” She heard an unfamiliar voice. Was he talking about Karma and did this happen often?

“My queen, there is no need for violence.”

“ _What did you call me?_ ”

Fella let out a laugh she hoped wasn’t heard too much.

She couldn’t make out the conversation until she heard: “But your voice, your face! Your breasts!” _That_ certainly wasn’t going to win Miss Karma over. Or any woman. “Ow!”

“ _That’s_ what you’re focusing on? Pervert.” Delora’s voice and must have been what caused more pain to poor Rumpel.

Fella cleaned up the mess she had made trying to come up with a menu and then went out to see what was happening.

“What’s going on?” She asked quietly, trying not to smile too much.

She heard the voice she assumed to be Rumpel’s voice say, “I…I am undo—”

She heard shuffling and then someone took her hand. She yelped in surprise. “This establishment is truly outstanding to have such beautiful women in it.” Something was pressed to her hand, it was warm and soft. Had… _had he kissed her hand?_ Fella’s entire face was ablaze. “Spices…were you the angel that prepared my brilliant breakfast?”

“…yes?” Fella had never heard her voice made that sound before. It somewhere between a squeak and a yelp. And her face still felt like it was going to melt off.

“Rumpel, refrain from killing our cook. We’re pretty sure she’s crazy enough to sta—” Delora cut herself off with a laugh. “Oh, Karma, I have never seen you make _that_ face before.”

Fella wasn’t sure what face Miss Karma was making but she couldn’t be as embarrassed as Fella felt right now.

“I am merely complementing a beautiful young lady,” Rumpel said. “Surely I cannot be the first to tell you that your extraordinary cooking matches your beauty.”

Fella was absolutely flustered so fell back on the only thing she knew. “I mean who’s going to tell the blind girl she’s ugly?” Observations about her blindness.

“You’re…blind?”

The room went silent. She was pretty sure everyone was thinking the same thing. _What an idiot._ But Fella laughed at that.

“ _I cannot believe you didn’t even realize she was blind._ ” Fella was taken aback by how angry Miss Karma sounded.

Rumpel moved away, probably not wanting more injuries to add on. “Do not fault me for being oblivious. It only takes one look to fall madly, irretrievably in love.”

“Ah, so love has blinded you.” Fella said and Rumpel laughed.

“I guess you could say that.” He said still chuckling. “But Miss…?”

“Fella.”

“Miss Fella.” She was expecting him to say something poetic about her name but sounded more serious. “May I have a look at your—ow!”

“Don’t even think about it!” Miss Karma scolded, Fella felt a hand grab her forearm. “You are not going to look at her _anything_. Pervert.”

“You’re one to talk,” Rumpel said and he was starting to sound annoyed. But then his tone changed back to its usual flirtatious tone. “I think I must leave. My heart will need time to heal. It has been stepped on by too many… _women_.”

Miss Karma let out an annoyed sound and was practically dragging Fella away. It wasn’t until they were outside that Fella piped up. “Um…Miss Karma, where are we going?”

The other woman seemed to realize that she was going off in a random direction and stopped. She took a huffy breath. “That—that _buffoon_.”

Fella waved a hand in front of her face, in an attempt to cool it. Her cheeks were still very warm. “I am actually surprised you didn’t take a liking to him,” Fella said with a chuckle.

“Why on earth would I like such a man, Fella?”

“I thought you would like someone who thinks you are beautiful equally as much as you do,” Fella said, a little more teasing and then gently pulled her arm. “Can you let go of me?”

It seemed to Fella, Rumpel had really flustered Miss Karma for her to be so out of it. Miss Karma let go of Fella’s arm. “My apologies.” She said, sounding like she’s calmed down.

Fella was pretty sure they were in the back patio area, she poked her cane until she found the Tavern wall and then leaned against it. “What type _does_ interest you?”

“Hmm?”

“A man. What type of man does interest you? If you do not like the flirtatious types then which do you fancy?”

“I just simply do not like when men flirt with any woman they lay their eyes on as if their feelings did not matter.” Miss Karma said. Was she avoiding the question? “He certainly was making you very uncomfortable. Your face was as red as my hair.”

Fella felt her face become hot again at the thought. She slid down so she was sitting on the ground covering her face with her hands. “You’re making me blush again!” She complained. “That was the first time a man kissed my hand.”

“Is this your first time being flirted with?” Miss Karma asked.

“ _Yes._ ” She said.

Miss Karma let out a laugh, “Oh, aren’t you so adorable.” She said in a teasing way. Miss Karma bent down and moved Fella’s hands away and tucked a couple of loose curls behind her ears. “Then I am sorry that your first experience was so crude.”

Fella did not think it was crude. He laughed along with her and was really poetic.

“Come now, stand up before you ruin your dress.” Miss Karma said. “I heard Delora and Parfait were giving you a menu, you have to prepare for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucette is making friends already. And who knew that Fella was a fan of the Prequels?


	4. Chapter 4

Fella sighed as she sat down at her usual table with Miss Karma. She had spent all morning preparing her four dishes for her menu reveal tonight. She was already exhausted.

Fella waited for Miss Karma to say something but she didn’t. “Miss Karma…?” Had she had sat down and no was actually there?

However, Miss Karma only made a small sound to indicate she was there. Nothing more.

Miss Karma had never been in such a foul mood like this before. “I…sorry I didn’t bring any food this morning?” Fella tried.

“You were probably busy.” But her voice was almost as cold as the ice princess’.

“Did you get a chance to read my menu for tonight…?” Fella asked. Miss Karma didn’t even bother to respond to that question. “Are you upset…?

“Fella stop acting like a wounded puppy. I am simply just tired.”

Fella was taken aback a little, she hadn’t seen Karma like this before. She was growing rather irritated. Just because Karma was tired didn’t mean she should treat her this way. She tried to think about what would make Karma so upset. She seemed past Rumpel’s antics from yesterday. “Last night I heard people talking about pairing up to get rid of their curses. Are you paired up with anyone?”

“No, I am not, Fella.” Miss Karma's annoyance continued. “Now, if you could, I would like some time alone. As I said, I did not sleep well last night.”

“Didn’t sleep well? Oh dear, that makes two of us!”

Fella was annoyed that she recognized Rumpel’s voice and that it was making her face start to heat up. She tried to think about the cold to keep her face from burning. _Lucette in winter. Lucette in winter. Lucette in winter._

Rumpel took a seat and Karma let out a sigh. _Rumpel, I do not think today is the morning to push Miss Karma._ “Foul man, what are you doing here?”

“Flirt with you once and you hate me, is that it?”

“No you flirt with me and then you insult me unnecessarily.” Miss Karma spat back.

Fella frowned. “Insult her? Rumpel, what did you say?”

She felt Rumpel gently pat her hand. _Lucette in winter on an iceberg._ “Oh, nothing, my sweet. It was all in good fun.” However, Fella did not believe that entirely.

“W-What are you doing here, Mr. Rumpel?”

“Please, Fella, no need to be so formal. I actually wanted to ask you something.” He said, his voice still flirty. “I was wondering if I could accompany you to the market. I heard from Annice that you needed to go to pick up potatoes. I thought I would offer my assistance since I know that I can make you far happier than this fool over here.”

“Would you like me to hit you again?” Miss Karma’s voice sounded dangerous.

“What’s the problem, ma’am? I only came to provide assistance where you would not.” Rumpel took Fella’s hand again but did not kiss it. “I also wanted to talk to you about something else—”

Before he could finish, Fella heard a slap.

“Would you like another slap? I am in no mood for pleasantries today.”

“I don’t know how I could have…ever fallen for you. You are the most brutish person here.” Rumpel said, sounding angry. “I was going to ask to examine _her eyes_.”

There’s another slap before Fella could ask why he would want to look at her eyes... “A slap for each cheek. Would you like a third?”

Someone stood abruptly from the table. Rumpel’s voice was low and almost disgusted. “I would never hurt a person unnecessarily. I don’t resort to violence.”

“My, then that gives me all the openings I need.” Another sound of someone standing.

Fella was taken aback. While Rumpel was a relentless flirt, she felt like Karma was needlessly egging this on. Fella stands up to get between the two.

“Fella, you’re in the way.”

“Miss Karma, you need to stop this. It doesn’t matter how little sleep you get or what foul mood you’re in, you shouldn’t be acting this way.” Fella said, firmly.

Karma paused and then, “Fine, you’re right.”

Fella turned toward Rumpel's direction. “Both of you need to stop egging each other on. No more slapping, insults, or anything of the like.”

“Alright, what’s going on?” Jurien’s voice.

“Oh, nothing, my sweet,” Rumpel says and then gives an odd chuckle. “I was just leaving.”

After Jurien and Rumpel leave, Miss Karma sighed and sat back in her chair. “I am sorry, Fella. It appears that I was acting like a child. While he is irritating, Rumpel is harmless and there was no reason for me to act as uncivilized as I did…what would father think?” That last part was said in a quiet tone.

“Father?” Fella found herself asking.

“Oh, it’s nothing. But please, if you would give me some time alone? I’ll see you after dinner.”

Fella nodded. “Okay. Get…get some rest.”

* * *

There was a knock on the kitchen door. “Fella?”

“Mr. Rumpel,” Fella said, surprised.

“Please, Rumpel is fine.” He said. “Could we talk? Preferably alone so I don’t get hit.”

“I wouldn’t want to cause you any more head injury,” Fella said, they went to the sitting room. Rumpel helped her navigate to sit on the couch and he sat next to her but he didn’t violate her personal space like she thought he would.

“Has anyone told you about my curse?” Fella shook her head. “I have lost nearly all of my memories. Not even my own name. The only thing I do remember is that I was affected by the Rumpelstiltskin curse. Which is where my charming name comes from.”

Fella let out a small snort at that as he heard him shift. “I need to regain those memories. They are supposed to appear in this journal. And when you said you were blind I had this sort of instinct to look at you. To examine your eyes. It felt like I was close to remembering something.”

She smirked at him. “Do you think my parents never took me to the doctor?”

Rumpel chuckled. “No, I can imagine that they did…but I still want to try.”

“Okay,” Fella said, it was quiet but she gave him a small smile. Rumpel moved the coffee table back so he could comfortably sit on it. He then explained what he was going to do and it was nothing unusual from what Fella experience. She was a little wary of letting a strange man near her face but he did his work with such gentleness that she was put at ease.

Rumple was quiet for a moment. “How long have you been blind?”

“Since I was born,” Fella said,

“And you truly see nothing?” Rumpel asked, sounding…sad. Fella nodded and then she heard him sigh.

“Are you done?” Fella asked.

“Ah, yes, sorry,” Rumpel said moving and Fella sat back a little in her seat. “Fella…could I ask you something?”

“Are you going to ask if I would want to be able to see?”

“I suppose you have been asked that question before.”

“Only my whole life.” Fella chuckled, no ill will in her voice. “I used to crave to be able to see. Back then I was just so…well, it doesn’t really matter but now I am not so sure. I mean, it is a burden and annoyance to be so vulnerable. But, perhaps I am growing more content with the cards I have been dealt.”

“You…you would reject the offer?” Rumpel asked and then his voice changed. It sounded like he was in a trance. “I could carry that burden for you. Give something up to heal you.”

Fella was taken aback. “Rumpel, what are you talking about?”

Rumpel cupped her cheek into his bare hand and Fella’s face became hot. “I hate seeing any person suffer. Rich or poor, everyone should be given a chance at life, young man. I will find a way to heal you, I promise.”

“ _Rumpel_.” Fella pushed his hand away. “Rumpel, what is wrong with you?”

Rumpel moved away from her. “I…what?”

Fella leaned back from him. “What was that?” She asked.

“I must have said something very strange, I am very sorry, Fella,” Rumpel said, sounding genuinely apologetic. “I think I might have…remembered something. I…” he paused, perhaps he was straining to remember what he was thinking. “I was a doctor.”

“A…passionate one at that,” Fella said. _Give something up to heal you._ Who was Rumpel?

“What’s going on?” Fella jumped when she heard Lucette’s voice and Rumpel let out a surprised gasp.

Rumpel cleared his throat and his demeanor seemed to shift. “I have good news, Princess.” He said standing up and Fella imagined he was violating her personal space. “I am a doctor.”

“Congratulations?” Lucette said sounding confused and annoyed. However, Rumpel seemed overjoyed that he regained a memory.

“Fella, I know I must have acted…strange…but thank you for helping me regain that part of my memory. I need to go read my journal—ah but do you need help getting ready for tonight?”

Fella shook her head. “That’s okay, Rumpel. My cousin, Dion, will help me.” She said. “But I am glad you got your memory back. Make sure to be around for dinner.”

“I will!”

He went off and there was silence. “Princess…are you still here?”

Lucette let out a sound that indicated she was here. What was with everyone today? Grunting and muttering.

“Are you going to be serving tonight?” She asked.

“No.”

“Well, if you want me to save you some food, I can.” Fella tried. “Why don’t you join me for dinner?”

Lucette let out a small, bitter laugh. “So you can laugh at me to my face instead of behind my back?”

That was nearly as shocking as the way Rumpel was acting. “Laughing at you…? What are you talking about?”

“All you do is mock me and then pretend that giving me food will make up for it. You’re quite backhanded.” Lucette said, and…there might have been a slight quiver in her voice. Very slight. “You’ve done this plenty of times. When you mockingly asked if I needed my own meal when Delora said it was special and it was not _by definition_. You make jokes about your blindness to deliberately make people uncomfortable like the see-what joke. You even laughed at me when Rumpel arrived. So, no, I do not want to sit with you. _Why would I?_ ”

Fella’s mouth worked, she thought back to all those times. Fella stood up from the couch, then she clasped her hands together and bowed as low as she could.

“Lucette, I am truly sorry for upsetting you. That was not my intention at all.” She said in a quiet voice. She straightened but still kept her hands clasped and head lowered. “I will admit that the first comment was mocking, I was being childish and I should have not said that. I am sorry. Every other time, I was not intending to mock you.”

“Oh really?” Lucette said, in a disbelieving tone.

“Yes,” Fella said. “I do make jokes about my blindness but it alleviates discomfort. I do not want people to walk on eggshells around me and I wish to show that I have a sense of humor. It appears that this had the opposite effect on you and I apologize. With Garlan, I thought you were making a joke and I laughed at the joke, not at you.”

Lucette did not respond but she did not leave either. Fella raised her head up and smiled. “How about we start over?”

“Start over?”

“We got off on the wrong foot with each other but let’s try again. Can’t relive the past so might as well move forward.”

“Tsk…” Fella could hear Lucette start to leave. “It does not matter, you’ll hate me regardless.”

Fella went over and reached out, she managed to take Lucette’s arm. She immediately pulled it away but did stop. “I don't hate you. I don’t even _know_ you to hate you, Lucette. I just…I want to be your friend.”

Lucette was quiet for a long time before saying. “I’m leaving.”

“Okay. Have a good day, Lucette.” Fella did not get a response but she still stood there. Lucette assumed that everyone would hate her. Fella wasn’t oblivious to the patrons' distaste for Lucette however…she wasn’t sure she would call it hatred. Even so, what had Lucette actually done to deserve such ostracization?

_What made you so cold to the world, Lucette?_

* * *

It was Fella’s first day off and she did not know what to do with herself. She had left the kitchen in good hands with Annice but now she was…bored.

And her family could attest to all the trouble she gets into what she’s bored.

Fella went three doors down. She was fairly sure that this was Miss Karma’s room. She softly knocked on the door.

There was some light shuffling and the door opened. “Why, Miss Fella, you’re not bustling in the kitchen.”

Fella clasped her hands behind her dress. “It’s my day off.”

“And you’re dreadfully bored?” Fella pursed her lips and Miss Karma let out her tinkly laugh. “You are the type that always has to do something.”

“You could give Waltz a break from your infamous errand runs.”

“I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about but be downstairs in half an hour.” Fella wasn’t sure Miss Karma heard Fella’s laugh as she shut the door. _That woman._

* * *

Fella was not as delicate as people assumed she was. Sure she was small but she had grown up on a farm. She was hardy.

However, that hardiness was being pushed to the limits by Miss Karma. “I did not know that people could shop this much,” Fella said, carrying the bags. And yet, Fella was enjoying herself. Walking from place to place, Fella held onto Karma’s arm to make sure they would not get separated. In the shops, Fella roamed free. Fella was pretty sure Miss Karam kept an eye on her but Fella was able to explore.

“I think that I should treat you.” Miss Karma said. “For doing such a good job of helping me, darling.”

“Bribery to make me continue carrying your bags?” Fella asked.

Miss Karma laughed. “You would make a lady carry bags?”

“You would make a blind girl carry bags?” Fella retorted.

“How about cupcakes?” Miss Karma asked. “You cook marvelous food, but I have yet to see you bake.”

Fella let Karma change the subject as they continued to walk. “Cupcakes sound good. And, I am not much of a baker because it is more a challenge. Baking is so precise and it is harder to taste and change as I go. I prefer that flexibility.”

“I am still curious to taste what you make.” Miss Karma said. “I am certain that even a mediocre Miss Fella sweet will be delicious.”

“Oh, how you flatter me.” Fella said but she felt her face get a bit warm at the compliment. They continued walking until they arrived at the cupcake shop.

They ended up with Miss Karma’s favorite, an almond cupcake with caramel buttercream frosting and raspberry tea. Miss Karma led them to a table outside and Fella was glad to be able to sit and put down the bags. Fella took in the sounds of the area, the soft sound of a fountain, people mingling about, and Karma cutting the cupcake.

Fella sat up when she heard the sound of a plate being put before her. “Can I ask you about Princess Lucette?”

“What would you like to know about the lovely princess?” Miss Karma asked.

“I spoke with her last night,” Fella told Karma about everything that Lucette accused of her and how she apologized. “I just…what she said to me at the end of it was…concerning. That I would hate her regardless and she did not come to dinner last night.”

“Princess Lucette does seem to be a delicate flower, her petals always pointed inward.”

Fella nodded slowly. “She does seem to internalize everything that is said to her. I just…want to know where this comes from. She has such a negative opinion of people. And everyone has such a negative opinion of her.”

Miss Karma hummed thoughtfully. “How much do you know about the Great War?”

“That a witch created the Fairytale Curse to punish humans. She committed the ultimate taboo—killing a human and then was killed for it. However, she made sure to the Fairytale Curse would still spread.” Fella said.

“That witch was Lucette’s mother.” Miss Karma said in a very quiet voice.

Fella nearly choked on her cupcake and she took a drink of her tea.

“I grew up outside of this kingdom, but even I knew of the terrible witch, Hildyr. However, Lucette’s memories of her mother being a witch and The Great War are gone.” Miss Karma said. “From what Garlan and Jurien have told me, the palace was a dark place. The King did not truly have power, he was forced into a marriage with Hildyr and siring a child.”

Fella sat back and things with Lucette started to fall into place. Lucette’s mother must have kept a tight grip on Lucette, if she ever saw something she shouldn’t, then that memory would be erased. Lucette was carefully controlled. Hildyr was raising another witch to hate humanity. Lucette did not even have her father. Fella could not imagine being forced to marry someone and then to watch your child be raised like that.

“I…understand now,” Fella said.

“You cannot tell Lucette about this.” Miss Karma said. “It is not time for her to know.”

“Lucette has to do three good deeds in order to break her curse, correct?” Miss Karma confirmed. Fella pursed her lips and then asked in a quiet voice. “Delora?”

“Yes. It is more complicated than what you might be thinking but yes.” Miss Karma said. She did not seem to want to give any more information.

Fella paused. “Miss—”

“Are you going to ask about my curse?”

“…No, I was going to ask about your life before your curse.” Fella lied.

Miss Karma chuckled. “How about this: you tell me a story and I shall tell you one. A story for a story.”

“A story for a story…” Fella said, trying to think about what to tell. She then held out both her hands to Miss Karma. “Point to a scar and I’ll tell you how I got it.”

Miss Karma was silent for a while before leaning over the table. Miss Karma went past Fella's arms, she then gently pulled back Fella’s hair on her right side. A cool finger touched a place above her eyebrow, next to her temple. “What about this?”

Fella leaned back in her chair as Karma moved away. “Ah…that one.” Fella heard her voice crack a little so she cleared it, taking a sip of tea. “It was when I was little—maybe eight years old—and it was my parents’ wedding anniversary. My siblings and I were throwing them a party. My sisters were in charge of cooking and I begged to let me help. They let me and it was so much fun. Even though it was just rolling meatballs or mixing the cake, I loved every moment of it.

“Then my little brother, Darius, started teasing me and we started running around the kitchen. I ended up bonking my head on the edge of the kitchen table.” Fella said and laughed a little. “It is funny now but boy was I screaming. So was Darius because of the blood. My brother Helios ended up having to run to go find my parents and oldest siblings that were keeping them distracted. We kind of ruined the anniversary. And…” she paused and then said. “And I was punished for running around.”

Miss Karma had stayed quiet through the story but she sounded taken aback by that. “You were punished for running around?”

“My parents could be strict sometimes. But…I wore them down enough to where now I’m here.”

“How did you convince your parents to let you come here?”

Fella shook her head, smiling. “You are not getting out of this one, Miss Karma. I let you change subjects but not this time. A story for a story. Your turn.”

Miss Karma chuckled. “Have you ever seen a chameleon?”

“No. I am blind.”

“ _You know what I meant_.”

“No, I have not,” Fella said taking a bite of her cupcake.

“It is this little lizard that blends into their surroundings. I noticed that one of the decorations for the cupcake had one. It reminded me of when I was a child, my father used to call me a chameleon.”

“Don’t tell me you were a wallflower when you were young, Miss Karma. That would be very hard to believe.”

“No, no.” Miss Karma said chuckling. “I hid a lot to avoid responsibilities. Oftentimes no one could find me. Not my father, nor the servants.”

 _Servants? Was Miss Karma nobility?_ That would explain Karma’s…general aversion to labor.

“One day, I was out searching for a mythical creature in our garden. And I came across a chameleon. It was this small, silly little lizard, but I’d only found it because I was looking for something fantastic. My father found me looking at the lizard, he explained what it was. He then started calling me his silly little chameleon. It was ridiculous, but he said I was always very good at hiding, and so it suited me.”

Fella smiled. “I think that might suit you still.”

“Oh?”

“Well are quite silly.” Miss Karma gave an indignant humph at that. “But you are a social chameleon. You understand people a lot so you change behavior for that. Unless, of course, a man is flirting with you. Then all bets are off.”

“I will take all this as a compliment.” Miss Karma said. “I think we better head off now. We still have a few stops.”

Fella nodded and made a mental note of where the shop was. “I would not call it an insult. Just an observation.” She said, holding to Karma’s arm. “You do keep a lot of secrets.”

Miss Karma did not respond to that, instead of changing the subject yet again. _What is your curse, Miss Karma?_

* * *

Fella had to rest after coming back to the Marchen with Miss Karma. She heard Waltz’s laughter as she went upstairs and took a nap.

When she woke up, the sun was going down. She decided to go back into town. Fella successfully retraced her steps and found the bakery that had the cupcakes.

She had a conversation with the pastry chef. He was a very nice man and she asked if he was willing to teach her how to get better at baking. Fella wanted to succeed in all aspects of cooking. And desserts were not to be feared. They were to be enjoyed. He would even show her how to make the chameleon cupcake.

Fella then went to the market to see if she could find some ingredients to try and recreate the cupcake she had eaten. Partially to give herself a challenge and another part because Miss Karma enjoyed them. She wanted to make her friend happy.

“Well, if it isn’t the Marchen’s blind cook!” Fella was a little startled when she heard a man call out to her. It was getting later and she was heading back with some ingredients.

“A sight for sore eyes.” Another man’s voice called, followed by a whistle.

Fella just kept moving forward.

She heard footsteps behind her and quickened her pace. “Oh, c’mon. Why don’t you come home and cook for me?”

“I already have a job,” Fella said, continuing to walk. However, she stumbled and fell to the ground.

There was a commotion before—

“Hey!” Her pursuer cried out. “Where’d you come from?”

“Don’t you know that it is impolite to chase a lady?” _Was that…?_

“Hey now, put that thing away! No need to bring swords into this.”

 _It was the Swordsman._ Fella shifted so she could stand. It wasn’t long before she could hear the other man leaving.

“Are you okay?” Fella’s hands were again scrapped from the fall but otherwise, she was fine. “This is the second time I’ve had to ward off ill-intent men from you.”

“Guess I am an easy target,” Fella said, picking up her bag. This time the man was not pushing her face into his chest but he seemed to be…moving. Like he did not want her to look at him. _I’m blind, idiot._ “Thank you for both times, sir.”

“I will always come to the aid of a damsel.”

“Are you always so dramatic?”

He let out a small snort. “I am merely attempting to strike fear into those who would harm a lady.”

“I will take that as a yes.” Fella said and he chuckled and it was actually a really lovely sound. His voice, in general, was still so nice to listen to. When he addressed the brutes, he was harsher and almost…protective. But when he addressed her, his voice was kind.

“Can you make it back to the Marchen?” He asked.

“Yes…but who are you? And how do you know me?” Fella asked.

“I do not know you.”

“You knew my name when we first met.” Silence. Fella snorted. “Ah, you made a mistake, huh?”

“Perhaps you are just too smart for your own good, Fella.” He said, with a chuckle then his voice went serious. “You need to take your safety more into consideration.”

Fella felt her cheeks grow warm at that. She knew he meant well but it still felt condescension to her. He used his finger to raise her face to him. Even though it was a somewhat useless gesture, it still made her blush. “Do not take this as me implying that you cannot take care of yourself, Fella. You can, but you just need to be more careful.” He moved his finger. “But if you need rescuing I cannot deny a lady in distress. I will be there to protect you if needed.”

 _Does every man here just get amusement out of making me blush like an idiot?_ Fella thought her face burning and heart beating rapidly. Fella stepped back turning bright red. “And if you ever needed someone beaten by a cane, I’ll be there,” Fella said and she would have given anything for the earth to swallow her up now.

However, the Swordsman gave a good-natured laugh at that. She heard him seeth his sword. “Goodnight, my lady.”

“Goodnight, Swordsman.” She said, turning in the direction of the Marchen and walking off. She guessed that he was probably watching after her until she was out of view.

_Jerk! Lovely jerk…but still a jerk!_

* * *

Fella was getting way too comfortable at the Marchen. There were secrets afoot. A lot of strange secrets. And she was going to find out what they were. Starting with investigating the Swordsman. She remembered the night that Lucette was brought in, the Swordsman had been there. He had also mentioned Garlan.

“Care for some lunch, Sir Garlan?” Fella asked. Miss Karma was out running errands, Garlan along with Jurien were making sure nothing happened in the Marchen.

“Oh, wow, thanks!” He said as they sat together at a table. Garlan had Annice bring him something to drink.

 _How to go about this?_ Fella thought starting to eat her lunch. It was a fried chicken dish she had made from leftover cuts but Garlan seemed to enjoy it.

She was about to ask when someone sat at their table. “Oh, hello princess,” Garlan said, sounding surprised. Of course, _now_ would be the time Lucette decided to be sociable.

“Would you like to share some food?” Fella asked Lucette. _Another day._

“Share?” Lucette said. “Why would I want to eat off your plate?”

“Because you may be hungry and I do not mind.”

“No. I am not hungry.” Lucette said, sounding…awkward.

Fella nodded, trying to not make this entirely awkward. “Alright then.”

“Still the ice princess.” Someone said at a table near them and another man laughed.

“I do not recall asking for commentary,” Fella replied automatically.

A man gave her a dismissive snort. “Don’t worry little Miss, we’ll be good. You can’t see it but the Ice Princess has a mighty scary glare.”

Fella tried to put a hand on Lucette’s arm but she shook it off. “It doesn’t take vision to see what a couple of idiots you are.” Not her best comeback in the world but she did hear a very small snort from Lucette sitting next to her.

“If you make too much of a scene here, you’re going to bother the other customers.” It was Jurien’s stern voice.

“But the same people are here all the time.”

“We’re not botherin’ anyone, toots!”

Both Lucette and Fella both jumped when Garlan practically banged his cup on the table.

“I will not stand to have you call me that again,” Jurien said.

“Loosen up, woman! You may have been at the palace before, but ya got no such title now.”

Then Garlan stood up from the table. _Oh._ It hit Fella and she had to hold back a snort.

“What are you doing…?” Lucette said to him under her breath. _Lucette, really?_

“I have no title,” Jurien went on, “but I still demand respect. And that goes for everyone at the Tavern.”

“Um…Sir Garlan, are you okay?” Annice asked quietly.

 _Can really no one tell what is wrong with Garlan?_ Fella thought. “…I’m fine. Sorry about that, ladies.” He sat back down as Jurien continued her scolding of the very rude men.

Eventually, Jurien had to escort the men outside. Now was Fella’s chance to unearth a different secret. “Sir Garlan.”

“…Yes?”

“ _Garlan._ ”

“What?” Lucette asked.

“Lucette, dear, I am the blind one, not you.” Lucette gave an annoyed huff but it did not sound…as annoyed as usual. Maybe she was starting to get her sense of humor? Fella leaned into the table. “Garlan you _like_ Jurien.”

Garlan cleared his throat and said in a hushed voice. “Of course I like Jurien. She’s been my friend for years.”

“Don’t be daft. You _fancy_ her.” Fella said, in a teasing tone. It reminded her of when she and her sisters found out one of her brothers had a crush.

He shushed her, despite her already being very quiet. “Don’t say that _out loud._ ” Garlan hissed.

Fella laughed. She could not tell how Lucette was feeling but it was very clear Garlan was embarrassed.

“Am I missing the fun?” Miss Karma’s sweet voice came out of nowhere making Fella jump.

“Not you, too,” Garlan complained.

Miss Karma hummed as she down. “Is this about Jurien?” Garlan gave a loud groan.

“Wait, _you_ knew, too?” Lucette asked and Karma confirmed. Then in her very untactful Lucette way she asked. “Why don’t you just tell her?”

Garlan was quiet for a moment until he said. “She is talented and poised. I could never be good enough for her.”

“You’ll never win a woman’s heart if you don’t compliment her looks as well, Garlan.”

Fella snorted. “Ignore her.” And Miss Karma made an offended gasp. “I doubt that Jurien would go for flattery. But you are a wonderful man, Garlan.”

“I can see why you wouldn’t tell her,” Lucette said, quietly. _Lucette!_

“Because she’s…better than me.”

“No,” Lucette clarified. “Because if you told her and she refused, then it would be difficult afterwards.”

 _Oh, thank the gods this girl has_ some _tact._

Garlan was quiet for a moment before saying. “You understand, princess.”

“Of course I understand. I am not stupid.”

Garlan tried to apologize but Miss Karma smoothed out the conversation. Eventually, Garlan excused himself to go on duty. “Do you think he’ll confess?” Fella asked Miss Karma. “You have known him longer than either of us.”

“Confessing isn’t easy, Miss Fella. Surely you must realize that the possibility of rejection is a significant deterrent.”

Lucette let out an annoyed sigh. “But if you never ask, you will never get the answer. The stress of worrying stays with you and ruins everything.”

Fella thought about both of their opinions. “They have both known each other for years, surely he would know that confessing his feelings won’t change anything in the relationship.”

“The scariest part of a confession is the possibility of rejection.” Miss Karama reiterated, her voice sounding distant. “Can you imagine loving someone and then finding out they don’t feel the same way about you? Can either of you?”

Fella thought for a moment about that. A lot of her dreams of romance had been fantastical. The dream of a handsome prince rescuing her from a tower. Or the idea of her rescuing him from being a horrific beast. Ones with happy endings that did involve rejection. Love that was always meant to be and would last through the ages.

“No,” Lucette said, standing from her seat. “I cannot imagine. And I am leaving.”

Miss Karma moved to go after her but Fella stood up first. “Can I try?”

“Go right ahead, Miss Fella.” Fella nodded to her friend and then waked.

“Princess?” She called, she heard steps stop on the stairs. “Could you help me peel potatoes?”

She heard steps coming back down. “Fine.” The princess said and they walked into the kitchen. Fella showed Lucette what she wanted and the two girls worked in silence.

“What do you want?”

“Help with peeling potatoes?” Lucette was silent. “If you’re making an expression at me, I can’t tell.”

“Do not play dumb.” She said.

Fella chuckled as she continued to expertly peel potatoes. “May I ask what you were thinking about when Miss Karma asked about rejection?”

“I do not know what it is like to confess and then be rejected,” Lucette said, continuing to peel.

Fella tried to think about what Lucette might be thinking at that moment. She seemed hesitant to give information about herself. It could just be mistrust but perhaps it was fear. “You can tell me anything you wish. I will not judge you, Princess.”

Lucette was quiet and then she said. “I was thinking about my father. Though it does not relate because I always knew my father never loved me.”

Fella tried to keep her face as neutral as she could. She did not expect Lucette to enjoy being pitied because she had too much pride for that. However, Fella found her heart hurting at that idea. A child should never go through life without the love of her father. “Why do you say that?” She asked.

The kitchen was silent when Fella thought Lucette had completely shut down. “Ever since Mother died, the palace has been a cold place. The king took a second wife after Mother’s death as if she never mattered to him. The only one who ever showed me any affection in the palace was Mother. The king never paid much attention to me in the first place, but he treats Rod and Emelaign far better than he has ever treated me.”

Fella listened to what Lucette had to say. “I am sorry.”

“Why are you sorry? You are not my father.”

“No child should feel neglected by their father. I wish you did not have to go through that.” She said softly. “May I tell you a story?”

“If that is what you wish.”

Fella set down her tools and leaned against the counter, Lucette continued to work. “As children, it is hard for us to understand our parents' decisions. I was born far too early, so I was quite weak. My parents were not sure if I would survive. As I grew up I became healthier, however, I am still blind and so I was not allowed to do a lot of things. I was not allowed to play outside with my siblings unless supervised. If that was not an option then I was to sit inside. I would sit darkness and listen to my siblings play. It was rather lonely and I hated those parts of the days. But my favorite parts of the day were meals It was a time where my entire family got together and we ate and talked and had fun.”

Fella needed to do something with her hands so she took an unpeeled potato and began fiddling with it. “I would sometimes be able to help and cook when I was young however an incident happened where my parents forbade me from helping anymore. Eventually, I was not allowed to do _anything_.”

“How idiotic.”

Fella giggled at that. “Yes, it was. The years that I just had to sit and listen were some of the worst for me. I resented my parents so much for it. However, one day, my cousin Dion came over to play. He snuck me out to an open field. He had spent days clearing it of rocks and other stuff. And he told me to run around. And I did. I ran and played and scrapped my knees. It was a blast.

“My parents found us and from that point on, you could not stop me from going outside and playing,” Fella said, smiling at the memories of sneaking out back doors, windows, anyway she could get out. “And then I told my parents that I am going to be a cook. And I eventually wore them down enough. And now here I am.” Fella put the potato down, Lucette had long since stopped peeling. “I am not saying what either of our parents did was right. I think my parents and your father treated us unfairly. However, sometimes people can change. Sometimes, they can be forgiven.”

“You are…far too optimistic,” Lucette said, putting down her peeler.

Fella just shrugged and began peeling again. “I do hope that you can have a good relationship with your father someday, Lucette. Not for his benefit but your own.”

“May I leave?”

“Do as you wish.”

Lucette moved to the doorway of the kitchen but ultimately did not say anything. Well, at least she had potatoes to peel.


	5. Chapter 5

“What do you think of this?” Annice place a spoon in Fella’s hand. It had been Fella's idea to get some of Annice’s own dishes on there. They had been working together for a week. Annice was proficient at cooking and an excellent assistant but Fella wanted to try to push her. Lucette was also in the kitchen helping prepare food. While she wasn’t there often, you always needed another set of hands in the kitchen.

Fella first sniffed the sauce and then put it in her mouth. “Mmm, it’s good.” She said. “You are really good at this, Annice.”

“Thank you, Fella.” She said, sounding happy to hear the compliment.

Fella leaned over the counter while Annice worked. “What did you do before this?”

“Umm…I was a maid for a rich family,” Annice said, sounding unsure. “I can’t quite remember them but I do remember they were all really nice.”

She doesn’t remember them? Annice hadn’t been working at the Marchen that much longer than Fella. _I wonder if she worked for Lucette._ Regardless, Lucette was not chiming in to confirm this. “Do you remember why you left that job?”

Annice sighed. “Yes, a bird had flown into a window and had ripped a doll’s dress.” She said sadly. “I tried to save it but it was too late. I was too ashamed to admit it so I was fired.”

“A bird?” Lucette spoke up.

“Yes, princess?” Annice said.

“I forgot that I have something to tell Miss Parfait,” Fella said quietly, moving to leave the kitchen. This conversation was probably not a conversation she should be a part of.

She left the kitchen and went to go into the sitting room. She untied her hair from its single tail and frowned. “A lovely girl like you should not frown.” Miss Karma’s sweet voice said. “What’s wrong?”

“My hair is getting too long.” Who would even cut it? Her sisters or her mother would always do it for her.

“Would you like me to give it a try?” Miss Karma asked. Fella was silent. “What, you don’t trust me?”

“I trust you…but do I trust you to cut my hair?”

“Miss Fella, why do you wound me so?” Karma said, moving to take a strand of Fella’s hair. “I think I should be able to do it. You want it manageable but still be able to pull it back when you have to work.”

“Do you pay close attention to other people’s hair?” Fella said, feeling at her hair. It was getting too long. “Fine.”

“So you _do_ trust me, Fella.”

“Do you think either of Delora or Parfait have a hair-growing-back spell?”

Karma gave an indignant huff. They went up to Miss Karma’s room and Fella was seated in front of the vanity. Miss Karma hummed as she rummaged through some drawers. She then moved behind Fella and started adjusting her hair. Fella felt a soft piece of cloth being wrapped around her to keep the hair from getting on the clothes.

First Miss Karma started by brushing her hair. She was so soft a gentle, it reminded of when she was a little girl and her mother would sit Fella in her lap and just brush her hair. “Time to start cutting.” Miss Karma said and Fella tried not to take this as ominous.

The soft snips and clips of the scissors made her slightly anxious but Miss Karma seemed in control. She brushed and clipped until finally, she said. “What do you think of the length?” Fella reached up and it was exactly where she wanted. It was long enough so that when she put it up into two tails they would just graze her shoulders.

“Wow, you did an excellent job. Thank you so much, Miss Karma.”

“I am happy to help.” She said, moving the cloth away and wiping Fella’s back. Before Fella could stand Miss Karma stopped her. “Why don’t I put some makeup on you?”

“Makeup?" Fella asked, tilting her head. “I am cooking tonight, won’t it just melt off?”

“I won’t do too much. It won’t drip in the food, I promise.” Miss Karma said light-heartedly but then asked. “Do you not want your makeup done?”

Fella shrugged and tried to smile. “What’s the point? I won’t see it.”

“Despite what you might think, I am not constantly looking at myself in a mirror. Makeup can make you feel good.” Miss Karma said, in a softer tone. “You do not have to let me do your makeup if you do not wish.”

Fella paused. Cutting her hair was one thing but makeup made her think about being younger. Her sisters would sit her down and put her in dresses and makeup. They meant well but it still felt weird. Like she was something cute to look at and dress up.

But she wasn’t a child anymore. “Okay.” She said sitting back down. Miss Karma was quiet, she seemed to want to be sure that Fella was okay with this. Fella sat up straighter to show she was fine with this.

“Turn your face this way.” She said moving her chin in a direction and she moved. When Miss Karma touched her, that reminded her of the Swordsman.

“I met Swordsman again.” She said softly.

“You did?” Miss Karma said as she began to put some cool cream on her face.

Fella tried not to move her face too much but a smile tugged on her lips. “He had to save me once again. He is…very dramatic.” She said when Miss Karma moved her hand away.

“Is it not expected to be dramatic? He is a dashing hero.”

Fella fought back the urge to laugh. “He did know who I was. He tried to deny it but I caught him in a lie. He will not tell me who he is.”

“Perhaps he has a reason to keep it a secret.” Miss Karma suggested.

“He obviously has a reason otherwise he would just say it.”

“Fella.” Miss Karma said still applying makeup. “Perhaps this is a sign that you should be more careful about leaving the Marchen. This is the second time you needed to be rescued by that man.”

“I am not an invalid, Karma.”

“I _know_.” She said but then her voice softened. “I know, Fella. While there are wonderful people like that man who is willing to protect you, you also need to worry about your protection.”

Fella sighed and they were silent as Miss Karma finished her makeup.

“There we are.” Miss Karma said. Fella could feel there was something on her face but it was very slight. Not the harsh coat of makeup she remembered when she was a child. “It’s subtle but it makes all the difference.”

Fella was silent for a moment. She wanted to feel the makeup but knew that would just ruin it. Her mind briefly thought about the Swordsman.

“Miss Karma, do you think I’m attractive?” Miss Karma made a very strange sound and Fella blushed. “N-Not like _that_! I mean…like…y’know?” _I don’t even know what I mean! Ugh!_

Miss Karma let out a laugh and gently put her hands on Fella’s shoulders. “Do not be so embarrassed, Fella, I understand what you are trying to ask.” She said, adjusting Fella’s hair. “I am sure that people call you pretty and doll-like. But you are not that. Dolls are lifeless and frail. You are anything but that. You are a vibrant, beautiful young woman. Any person who looks at you can see that.”

Fella blushed and bowed her head. “Thank you…I don’t even know why I asked that question but thank you.” Karma sounded like she was about to respond before she gasped painfully. “Karma? Are you alright?”

Fella reached out and she touched Miss Karma’s right arm, it seemed like she was clutching her chest where her heart was. “I’m fine, dear.” She said, but it sounded like she was straining. “I promise.”

“Are you certain? Should I get Rumpel or Annice?” She asked.

“I promise that I am fine.” Miss Karma said and then patted her head. “I think you need to prepare for dinner. I will have to go out tonight.”

“But—”

“Fella, please. I am truly fine. I just wish to be alone.”

After a moment, Fella bowed to Miss Karma and then left. Fella went down to work, she was not told how Annice and Lucette’s conversation went but she was starting to worry about Miss Karma. Though she was also thinking about how Miss Karma had called her beautiful. It came a lot from a woman that was apparently as beautiful as Miss Karma. And, Karma did not seem like the person that would lie to spare Fella's feelings.

 _Focus._ She told herself as she worked with Annice to get ready.

Fella could tell that Annice was anxious about her special. It was a lamb dish with potatoes and a red wine sauce. Fella had not worked a lot of with lamb but Annice seemed comfortable with it. So this dish was all hers.

Dinner began. When Fella cooked alone, she created her own rhythm that she moved to. Tasting, feeling, listening. However, cooking with someone else took a bit of effort. Annice was very good at letting Fella know where she was to keep them from bumping into—or worse hurting—each other.

Fella had never really danced with someone. Sure she would dance with her siblings but that was more for fun. She wondered if this was what it was like. Moving together in order to create each dish for each table. Letting each other know what the other was doing. Counting down the time. It was more stressful but it was also a lot more fun.

“Your lamb special sold really well,” Fella said, taking a drink of water. “You did a really good job, Annice.”

“Thank you! You did as well, as always!”

* * *

Fella swore she intended not to get into any more trouble. And yet here she was. She was taking a baking lesson from Erron. Her first batch of cupcakes had not turned out well. So she tried again. By the time she finished, it was already night.

She was heading back when she heard the sound of metal armor. Were those…knights? Something compelled her to stay where she was and listen to their conversation. “…I hear that young Fritz is having a hard time of it.” Fritz…she was pretty sure Lucette had mentioned that name once or twice.

“I feel bad for the lad. Even Sir Alcaster thinks he’s gone mad.”

“Well, he does keep talking about a princess that doesn’t exist.” _Lucette._ Now there was no way Fella could not listen in on the conversation. They were talking about a man named Sir Mythros.

“Can you keep a secret?” Fella moved closer to listen into the quieter voices. “Apparently, the boy spoke some truth. Though Sir Alcaster doesn’t quite believe it, he’s looking for the daughter of the previous queen.”

“Eh, the witch had a daughter?”

“Apparently she did, though I don’t ever remember such a girl. This is top-secret stuff. I just happened to wrestle this out of one of the lackeys looking for her.”

“What would Sir Alcaster need this girl for?”

“I’m assuming she’s dangerous and that they want to get rid of her.”

“I’m curious. How are we supposed to find this imaginary princess anyway? Does she—”

“ ** _What do you think you’re doing?_** ” Someone grabbed Fella’s arm and said that loud enough for the knights to hear. They came clinking around the corner in their armor. “Were you _spying?_ ”

“U-uh—No, sir!” Fella squeaked. “I was just resting. I am so tired.”

“In an alleyway?” The knights did not seem to believe her.

"Oh, I'm in an alley?" Fella said, trying to play dumb. "I did not know. As you can I see I am b—"

“We are going to take you in for questioning. If this has been a misunderstanding, we’ll repay you ourselves.” Two of the knights lead her to the palace while one went back on patrol.

Fella’s heart began to race. She had no idea what she should do in the situation so she followed them. _Swordsman, if there was_ any _time for you to come, now would be a really good time._

One of the knights guided her out to the streets.

“Miss, if it makes you feel any better, we’re risking our rank on this as well.”

_Then don’t do this!_

“I don’t know, I’m suspicious of—”

“Who goes there!”

 _By the almighty gods, please let it be the Swordsman._ Fella heard the quiet sounds of footsteps.

“Gentlemen, I ask you to unhand that woman. As a knight, I would be ashamed to be seen treating a lady so terribly.”

Yep. It was Mr. Dramatic himself.

“And who are you?” One of the knights asked.

“Her husband.”

 _WHAT?! Was that_ really _necessary?_

“Unhand her, gentlemen, or taste my blade.”

“Sir, we were just going to take her to the palace to—”

“I will give you on the count of three.” The Swordsman said.

One knight still had his hand on Fella’s arm while the other readied his sword. The Swordsman had yet to draw his blade while he counted down. A man of his word.

There was a sword fight but to Fella’s ears and by the tightening grip of her captor, it appeared that the Swordsman had won the bout. However, Fella heard the Swordsman hiss out in pain. Was he hurt?

Then the grip on Fella’s arm was released. “I yield, sir!”

“…It seems no matter how this situation turns out you are dishonorable.”

“P-please, sir!”

Fella panicked for a brief moment. “Don’t harm him! He was only doing his job.” However, Fella heard a _thunk_. The Swordsman had knocked the knight out. At least he did not kill them. Fella went up to him as he sheathed his sword. “This is becoming a concerning pattern, Swordsman.”

“Just one moment. I am going to give them a potion to make them forget they saw you.”

 _Did he get that from Parfait?_ Fella wondered but did not ask it.

“Are you hurt?”

“I got hit on the hand but it is no problem, I promise. But I thank you for the worry, my lady.”

“Then let me help you. Come with me to the Marchen. I am so sorry you were hurt because of me.” Fella said, tugging at his arm.

He took Fella by the hand—which appeared to be the one that was not bleeding—and they began walking. “I’ll take you back to the Marchen but I promise you don’t have to worry about me.” However, to Fella, he sounded more…tired than the last two encounters. It could not be easy to go through the streets at night, constantly finding a dumb girl to rescue.

Fella is not sure what to say and then she heard…whispering.

“That man…”

“…so beautiful…”

“…I want him…”

 _Um…what’s going on?_ The Swordsman did not comment on this. Did he really not notice? And it sounded like…they were being followed.

“Swordsman?” Fella asked, her voice getting higher in pitch.

“Sorry, Fella, but I am not in the mood to talk.” The Swordsman said, still sounding tired. Maybe even more tired than before. Fella heard giggling from behind and it was very…creepy. They were getting so close that Fella felt like they were breathing right down her neck.

“B-But Swordsman!”

“Fella, I just said that I am not in the mood to talk. Did you not hear me?” Now he sounded annoyed but those girls were still following them!

Panic rose in her voice. “We’re being _followed_!”

The Swordsman seemed to finally notice. He turned—though he still Fella’s hand—to see a group of women. He then laughed like he had no idea what to do. The group of women were moving closer. Their voices becoming a crazed cacophony. The Swordsman was not moving.

Without thinking, Fella held tight to his hand and started running in a direction. The women angrily screamed at Fella for taking away the Swordsman. Which only made Fella run even faster.

The running seemed to wake the Swordsman up and he began to lead Fella through allies and between buildings. Eventually the Swordsman stopped. Fella let go of his hand and put her hands on her hips, trying to catch her breath. She loved running but she had not done it in a while.

“What…on earth… _was that?_ ”

There were only the sounds of deep breaths.

Fella’s mind worked. Could he be _that_ attractive? Could he be a beloved prince of some kind? No…it seemed too weird. It was…unnatural. It was…

“You’re cursed.” She said the moment it came to her mind. He made a surprised sound. “That’s why those women came after us.”

The man chuckled softly. “You really are too smart for your own good.”

“What is your curse?”

The man was quiet for a moment. He went up to her and gently took her hand. “I suppose after you saved me, I do owe you this. I will tell you a story, my lady.” He guided her to sit somewhere and kept her hand in his. She heard the soft sound of water. Were they by a fountain? Perhaps they were near that area Miss Karma and Fella shared that cupcake.

“Once upon a time in a land far, far away, there lived a crown prince. His name was Klaude. Prince Klaude was a man who flaunted his beauty and talents to all that he met. He often used his title to get what he wanted. Prince Klaude was a selfish man who felt he was entitled to everything that he had. He was vain and often left his castle unattended so that he could avoid his responsibilities.

“Then, one day, he chanced upon a beautiful maiden in the town square. He led her around the whole day, being as charming as he possibly could. And then at the end of the day, he asked the woman to be his lover. She, of course, agreed, but their time together did not last long. Only weeks later Prince Klaude threw her away as one throws away an object, and broke the woman’s heart. And…and she cursed him.”

Fella listened to the story and squeezed his hand. So the Swordsman—Klaude—was a prince who was cursed for being vain.

“That beautiful maiden,” he continued, “was a witch, but Prince Klaude found out too late. The witch said she would make his beauty—his _vanity_ —a curse. Any woman who sees his face will fall madly in love with him.” _Emphasis on the_ madly _part._ “Ashamed of being cursed, Prince Klaude left his kingdom behind. He’s been gone for nearly a year now and they probably assume he’s dead. But in truth, the prince had come to Angielle seeking a way to break his curse.”

Fella sat back and thought about what Klaude had told her. “So, if all of these curses are based on fairytales, is your cursed based on _Beauty and the Beast_?”

“Correct.” He said, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

“But if you knew who I was, then why did you worry about me seeing you. I _cannot_ see you.”

Klaude cleared his throat. “I was not sure if it would or would not work on you. These curses are strange. It does not work on the cursed, fairies, or witches. You are none of those things so I could have not been sure.”

“How silly.” Fella smirked and Klaude made an annoyed sound. Fella thought about the fairytale again. “So…is the way to break the curse for a woman to fall in love with you? Like what the beast had to do in the story?”

“I…think it is time for you to go back to the Marchen, Fella.” He said standing and helping her up.

“Do you live at the Marchen?”

“No.”

“Why not?” _Miss Parfait knows you and you probably know her._

“Fella, please, no more questions.” He said sounding tired again. “I have given you my story—my name—please just let it go.”

Fella bowed her head. “Please forgive me for being so rude, Prince Klaude.” Klaude makes a choking sound. Had she just…made him embarrassed? Fella felt oddly satisfied. So far she had been the only flustered one at the hands of Klaude and Rumpel.

“First, please just Klaude is fine…or Swordsman, it is a rather endearing nickname.” He said still sounding flustered but quickly tried to change the subject, he raised her face with his finger. “Second, I still must thank you for saving me back there. You could have left me behind and gone on alone. I will be forever grateful.”

Fella blushed. “W-Well you’ve helped me enough times. Besides I don’t think I will get a chance to beat someone with a cane so…”

“I am sure your time will come,” Klaude said with a chuckle.

Fella chuckled again softly but then seriously added. “It truly is a terrible curse, Klaude.”

“Hmm? Most people think it is not worth complaining about.”

She shook her head. “They were so…creepy and unnatural.” If Klaude did need someone to fall in love with him to lift the curse, then it must be extremely hard.

“Agreed.” He said, leading Fella back to the Marchen. They took a route that was longer and came across fewer people. “I am starting to think you won’t listen to me if I tell you to stay out of trouble.”

“I swear I am not doing this on purpose.”

“Even if you were, I cannot deny a beautiful maiden in distress.” He said making her blush.

Fella turned in embarrassment. “Goodnight Swordsman.”

Klaude chuckled at that as she left. As she made it back to her room she wondered if Klaude had ever eaten her cooking. Surely he went to the Marchen _sometimes._ Perhaps one day she could make something special for him. She really did owe him.

Also, they really should come up with a meeting place.

Wait…did Fella really want to see him again?

 _Yes._ She thought, laying down in her bed and drifting off into sleep. _I do._

* * *

“Miss Delora, Miss Parfait, may I speak to you two?” Fella asked early in the morning. Not many people were awake except for these two. They agreed and Fella retold everything she could remember; how there were people at the palace looking for Lucette. It was very likely that she was is in danger.

Fella got the feeling that Delora and Parfait were looking at each other, silently communicating with their facial expressions that Fella could not understand.

“Did they see you?” Delora asked.

“Uh…technically no.”

“Technically?”

Fella sat back, it was time to actually confront these two on what they knew. “Miss Parfait, the first night I was here I was rescued by the man with the sword. I was caught by the guards and he apparently had a potion that could erase their memories of me.”

“You should be more careful Fella,” Delora said, sternly. “Twice you have had to be saved by that…man.”

“I am careful,” Fella said. _Technically it was three but really who’s counting? Or who needs to know?_ “You two…know this man, don’t you.”

They both were silent.

“And you won’t tell me anything.”

Miss Parfait moved to gently take Fella’s hands in hers. They were soft and gentle. “It is far more complicated than you think, Fella. Especially for someone who is not cursed. They are hard to deal with.”

Fella removed her hands from Miss Parfait’s, not harshly but still, she did not really want to be comforted. “I understand.” She said, regardless.

“Don’t act like that.” Delora scolded. “You should not be meddling in this situation. You could get yourself into serious trouble.”

Fella paused for a moment before bowing her head. “Yes, I apologize, Miss Delora, Miss Parfait.” She then stood up. “If I may leave now? This is all I needed to tell you.”

“Go ahead.” Parfait said, softly.

Fella bowed again and then looked up. “Please make sure Princess Lucette is safe.”

Delora snorted but genuinely added. “We’ll try our best, Fella.”

* * *

Fella finished up service and she went to sit with Miss Karma and Garlan. “Have you confessed to Jurien yet?” Miss Karma asked. She had taken to asking this every night when Jurien was out on patrol.

Garlan quietly muttered no. Fella suspected he would have preferred to simply shake his head but he answered audibly for her sake.

It was hard to describe, but sometimes it was possible for Fella to _hear_ emotions without someone speaking. Just by the way Garlan was picking at the plate she gave him. Fella—and she assumed Lucette—had not pushed him on the issue since the discovery. However, it was getting…rather sad to watch.

“Sir Garlan,” Fella said. “You must tell Jurien.”

Garlan heaved a sigh. “You know I’m incapable…”

“Is this really better than just telling her? Is living life always wondering if she loves you back really worth it?” Fell asked.

“If I say something wrong, I risk losing everything that I already have with her.”

“If I were Jurien and I had such a close bond that you two clearly do, I would not let something like that get in the way of my friendship. Even if I did not have romantic feelings for that person, I would still love them as family.” She said, absently clutching her hand to her chest. “If you do not say anything, you risk losing what you could have with her.”

“Fella is right.” Miss Karma chimed in. “Perhaps you should really tell her, Garlan.”

How strange, before Miss Karma spoke about the reasons _not_ to tell her. Now she changed her mind. _What changed your mind?_

“If I mess this up…” Garlan said.

Miss Karma cut him off. “Hmm, let’s try looking at it through another lens. Imagine that Fella is Jurien. How do you think she would like to be confessed to?”

Fella made a surprised noise and started blushing. “ _Miss Karma._ ”

“Well, you and Jurien have your similarities. You are both very straightforward. Proud. Sometimes troublesome.”

“C-confess to Fella?” Garlan stammered.

“Don’t make me use this cane, Karma,” Fella said, but it was more teasing and then went back to Garlan. “Just do what feels right. You have known her for so long. Keep it simple. Earnest.”

“A maiden’s heart is ever fragile, and each woman is different.”

“ _Miss Karma,_ ” Fella said, shaking her head. For some reason, her thoughts wandered to Klaude. Fella quickly moved those thoughts away to stop the blushing. _Jurien. Jurien. Jurien._

“How about you go out? Somewhere outside of the Marchen. Get food together.” Miss Karma suggested.

“That’s…actually a good idea.” Fella agreed. “Have you ever done that, Garlan?”

“Not alone. Jurien is practical and she always eats at the tavern. She’s also always on duty if she’s available.”

Miss Karma cleared her throat. “I’m sure you can figure out some way to get off duty.” From Miss Karma’s tone, she seemed to be implying something else. “Ask her two nights from now, and then tomorrow you can ask her out for a meal. We can make your invite a grand affair! We can drape banners on the walls, or I could give you a rose.”

It seemed that Miss Karma was trying to distract Fella.

“That sounds…” Garlan started.

“Leave the grand affair part but the rest sounds fine,” Fella said, dropping whatever Miss Karma was implying but she would not forget it.

Miss Karma huffed. “I am offended.”

“I feel like if I did something like that for Jurien, she would get embarrassed and punch me.”

“Sounds like another lady that I know.” Miss Karma said.

“You?” Fella asked innocently.

“ _Me_?”

“How is Rumpel doing?”

Miss Karma made an annoyed sound but Fella ignored her. “Garlan, just ask her normally. And then when you are out alone together, then you can confess.”

Garlan was quiet for a moment before asking, “you two really think I can do this?”

“Yes!” Fella agreed and Karma must have nodded.

“Two nights then.”

“Good man! I’m sure it will go swimmingly.” Karma said.

“Or I could drown.”

“Don’t be so pessimistic.” Fella patted his shoulder. “But, I do have a question for you."

"What is it, Fella?"

Fella but on her best pouty baby sister face. “You’re going out…and eating food that _isn’t mine?_ Sir Garlan, how could you?”

Garlan started stammering and Miss Karma let out a laugh. It was a full laugh. One that made Fella smile at hearing it. “Miss Fella, that is a dangerous weapon you have there.”

* * *

The day that Jurien and Garlan were to go out, Fella also had it off. Instead of going out with Miss Karma, she was going to stay in and perfect that cupcake. Annice seemed like she wanted to help her but Fella insisted she mostly did it by herself. She laid out all her ingredients from memory and put them in containers for easy access.

And then she began. There was a precision to baking. If you did not stir it correctly, then it would not come out correctly. To Fella, baking was more of a performance than cooking. Cooking you could make up from mistakes and change on the fly. Baking left you very little room for error.

Fella spent a good portion of the day working on the cupcakes. This was just a test run so she only made four. Nervously she bit into one. She could taste the imperfections. It wasn’t as airy and the buttercream was a little too sweet. But it was a good effort.

Fella was cleaning up the kitchen when she heard laughing. That was… _Jurien and Garlan_! Fella hurried to finish her cleaning. She still had three cupcakes left. She brought them out.

“You guys still up?” She called.

“Oh, hey Fella!” Jurien said happily. There was a…relaxedness to her voice. Was she _buzzed_?

“You two up for a midnight snack?”

“Finally Karma is the only one who gets special treatment.” Jurien chuckled as they both took one.

“I don’t really think these are special. They are my test run. So they aren’t great.” Fella said.

“Better than anything I could do.” Jurien said and then she heard the female knight lean in her chair. “Hey, Princess."

“You three are still up?” Lucette asked coming by them.

“Cupcake?” Fella offered and Lucette took it.

“Good days like this are even better when stretched,” Jurien said. “I haven’t been off-duty for a long time.”

“So…” Fella said. “Did you two have a good time?”

“It was great! Garlan knows these little places in the town that I’ve never even heard of before.”

Fella could feel the happy energy radiate off both of them. Jurien sounded really…happy. She almost had a girlish glee. In a…really tough Jurien type way.

Jurien moved out of her chair. “I’m going to get another drink.”

Garlan leaned towards Fella and Lucette. “We already bought a replacement bottle when were out today. We would never take anything from the Marchen without money.”

Fella chuckled. “Aw, getting a bit tipsy, I see.”

“Tipsy?” Lucette asked.

“It only makes you a little impaired. Not full-on drunk, princess.” Garlan explained.

“…Oh,” Lucette said. There’s the sound of Jurien refilling her glass at the bar.

“I really have to thank you three. I would never have asked her out if you hadn’t all insisted on it.” He said in a hushed tone.

Fella smiled. “So, you told her?”

Garlan gives a soft affirming sound and Fella’s smile grows.

“She didn’t realize until much later. I just asked her out for food and she thought that’s all it was.”

“What happened?” Lucette asked. She really seemed to want all the juicy gossip.

“I…uh…told her?”

“ _And?_ ” Both of them said at the same time. Okay. Fella wanted to hear the juicy gossip as well.

“We…talked and remembered old times. And I held her hand. And…the night’s not over yet, so…”

 _Are they…?_ Fella quickly stood up. “I think I’m going to head in. Goodnight. Coming, Princess?”

They say their goodbyes and as they are walking up the stairs to their rooms Lucette asks. “What do you think they’re going to do?”

Fella has to cover her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. _Who knew the princess was so innocent?_

* * *

The next afternoon, while Fella was taking her break, she was almost about to find Miss Karma when she heard, “even back then you were like some kind shadow, weren’t you?” It was Jurien’s voice. They seemed to be sitting closer to the bar then at Miss Karma’s usual spot so she made her way over there. “You don’t have to hide it. It was obvious you were tailing me back then.”

“I…” Garlan cleared his throat, “It was only because I was worried about you.”

“I realized,” Jurien said, “you really didn’t have to follow me, Lan. But I’m glad you did.”

“ _Lan?_ ” Fella asked when she felt Jurien’s gloved hand to her wrist and guided her to sit down. Garlan made sputtering noises and Fella hummed innocently.

“Jurien—!”

“Oh shush, Fritz used to call you that too.” Jurien turned toward Fella. “Lan is Garlan’s childhood nickname. He still gets embarrassed when I call him that.”

“I see,” Fella said, propping elbows on the table and leaning her face against her hands. “So what are you two talking about?”

“I really don’t like that look,” Garlan muttered but it was teasing. “We were just reminiscing.”

“ _Oh._ ” She said. “How’d the date go last night?”

Garlan makes what only can be described as “embarrassed sounds” while Jurien laughed. “Oh that?” Jurien sounded like she was still smiling. “It went well. So well in fact, that you can see that the two of us are still very much enjoying each other’s company.” Fella couldn’t help but smile at that. “You might even say that we’re dating.”

Fella cupped her cheeks with her hands. While she was exaggerating a little these two really were too cute. It reminded her of when her older siblings would start dating and eventually got married. It was nice to have _love_ in the air.

“You can’t see it but Garlan is extremely red,” Jurien said, in a teasing tone.

"Don't worry, Jurien, I can tell just fine." Fella said, grinning.

“Y-you were blushing just as much yesterday when I—”

Jurien made a sound that almost sounded like a squeak. “One more word Lan and I swear I’ll punch you!”

Fella laughed, still cupping her face with her hands. “You two are too cute.”

However, a cold voice cuts through the laughter and fun, it almost reminded Fella of when the princess first came into the Marchen. “Could you keep it down over there?” Fella was startled at realizing that it was Miss Karma’s voice. She hadn’t even known that Karma was there at her usual table. The way Miss Karma was speaking yesterday, Fella had thought she would be over the moon that these two were being so cute. But she sounded…bitter.

“Oh, we’re sorry,” Jurien said, sounding deflated. Fella frowned. By the gods, these two were a new couple! Of course, they were going to be goo-y sweet. What was wrong with Miss Karma?

“Is…everything alright?” Fella managed to keep her tone from coming across as more neutral instead of voicing the growing annoyance she was feeling.

“I am just fine.” Miss Karma said, her voice flat and lacking any enthusiasm.

“Well…” Jurien said, clearing her throat. “Thank you, Fella, and the princess for helping Lan confess. Last night really was great.”

Karma makes a dismissive, annoyed sound. “If you two insist on being so affectionate, you should get a room.”

“ _Affectionate?_ ” Both Fella and Jurien said at the same time.

Fella crossed her arms. “Miss Karma, why are you acting like this? Irritation or tiredness is no excuse for rudeness.”

“…Fine. I apologize. Happy?” Fella could hear the defiance in Karma’s “apology”. Before Fella challenge her on this lackluster apology, Miss Karma sighed. Then in a softer, almost shameful voice. “…I’m sorry.”

There was silence in the Tavern before there’s the sound of rustling chairs. Miss Karma excused herself and Fella listened as the woman's footsteps became fainter and fainter. Fella could not bring herself to follow after her.

“I wonder what’s wrong with her,” Jurien grumbled.

“I don’t think it's you two but I don’t know what is bothering Miss Karma.” She said, sighing. “I better get started preparing for dinner.”

That night's dinner went smoothly however, Fella's worried became more pronounced when Miss Karma did not come for dinner. She asked around but no one had seen her come out of her room all day.

_Miss Karma, are you okay?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Fella. Karma is not okay...


	6. Chapter 6

“What a brilliant day! The sun is shining, the town is full of laughter and my sweet Fella here to accompany me.”

Fella covered her mouth to keep from laughing. “Rumpel, must you say that _every_ time we go into town?”

Miss Karma had not come out of her room in several days. Miss Parfait was the only one to go in to see her. It kept gnawing a the back of Fella's mind. However, during her breaks Fella still wanted to go into town. Rumpel asked her to go with him to buy medicine for Annice. He eventually wore her down enough that she agreed to go.

Rumpel was nice company but she could feel him keeping an eye on her. He wanted her to hold his arm and stay close to him. While he was pleasant company it was unlike the freedom that Miss Karma gave her.

At least she did not have to carry bags.

...Okay, she kind of missed carrying the bags.

“This must mean that you are paying attention to my words! That in itself is a compliment, Fella.” Rumpel said, sounding happy.

“If you say so.” Fella chuckled, though it was a little forced.

Rumpel let out a sigh. “You are still worried about Karma?”

“Of course I am, she hasn’t come out of her room in _days_.”

“Miss Parfait is keeping an eye on her,” Rumpel assured her, Fella sighed but continued on their journey. They were on their way to the usual store to restock the medications when Rumpel stopped.

“Uh…Rumpel?” She asks softly.

“Madam!” _Oh, gods._ “I can’t help but notice the pained expression upon your beautiful face. Is there anything I can do to assuage your worries?”

He really was a relentless flirt. While Karma was unreasonably annoyed by the flirting, Fella found it kind of…endearing. He had said he wanted to make every woman smile and he did that by flirting. Though it became a little awkward when Fella was on his arm and he refused to let her go. “For seeing your lovely face shadowed by such sadness stabs me right in the heart.”

The woman made a surprised sound and there is a moment of silence. Then Rumpel felt tense. _What was going on?_

“Oh, I’m sorry—” Rumpel began.

“It’s you!” A woman’s voice cuts him off. She…knows him? Rumpel could not remember anything of his past besides that he was a doctor. But…this woman knows him?

“Huh?”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I…”

Fella tried to tug on Rumpel’s arm but he didn't seem to recognize that she was doing it. “Um, this is awkward, madam, but I’m afraid I don’t know you.”

“…What?”

“Or…do I? Do I know you?”

Fella cleared her throat. “Sorry, Miss but my friend is cursed. He has amnesia.”

“Amnesia…?” The woman was quiet for a moment. _Stop being so quiet! I can’t follow along!_ “You do seem…different. Changed from before, in any case.”

Rumpel sounded surprised. “So you knew me before? How terrible it is of me to forget such a lovely face! But perhaps you could help me remember…?”

“I can. I can help you remember.” By the woman’s voice, she did not seem affected by Rumpel’s usual flirting. Fella was starting to get worried. This seemed like Rumpel was putting himself in a dangerous situation. This woman could take advantage of him!

“You…you can?” Rumpel asked, sounding...strange.

“It’s…no wonder I can’t remember your name. You have the Fairytale Curse, don’t you? And…you _truly_ don’t remember me?”

“I…I’m sorry.” He sounded truly sorrowful.

“I’m Bria. Your fiancée.”

His… _WHAT?_

Both Fella and Rumpel were taken aback by the announcement. “My…fiancée?”

Rumpel let go of Fella and took a step forward. “You don’t remember holding my hands like this when you took me to the forest and proposed to me?” Fella heard no response from him. “I loved you, you loved me. And I still love you very much.”

“I-I don’t remember this,” Rumpel says, still sounding confused.

“How can I help you remember?”

Rumpel’s voice is faint, but still, he tried to sound cheerful. “Uh, the circumstances of the curse tell me that I need to remember through memories and um, a journal, somehow…”

“A journal?” Bria’s voice was forced to Fella's ears. “I have your old journals. I can show you the very first love letter you wrote to me.”

“Ah—wait—!” Fella heard them walking away but it sounded like Rumpel was trying to go back to Fella. “I need to escort Miss Fella back to—”

“Don’t worry about me, Rumpel.” Fella said, shaking her head. “I can go get the medicine and get back by myself.”

Rumpel made sounds of protest before Bria convinced him that Fella was fine. Fella stood there and listened to their fading footsteps.

* * *

Fella rushed back the Marchen. She asked if Miss Parfait or Miss Delora were around. Miss Parfait was busy with Karma so Delora was her only option.

“Miss Delora!” She said, going up to the witch.

“What is it, Fella? Did you add an extra grain of salt to the—”

“ _Delora._ ” Fella complained. “I was getting medicine with Rumpel and this woman came up to him. Her name is Bria and she claims to know Rumpel and she says she’s his fiancée!”

Fella imagined Delora was giving her a very strange look. “Fiancée?”

“Yes!”

Delora started laughing and Fella’s shoulders slumped. “That flirt has a _fiancée_?” She said through laughs.

“Yes, but Miss Delora, what if she’s lying to him? What if he’s in trouble?” She said tugging at Delora’s sleeve.

Delora patted Fella’s head like she was a silly child. “Don’t be so worried, Fella. I’m sure it will be fine. He’ll get his memories back one way or another.”

“I feel like you aren’t taking this seriously.”

“Dear, Parfait, and I have been helping with curses longer than you have.”

Fella was about to argue when she stopped. _Helping with curses?_ “Does it really count if it’s just one? And really only a third of one?”

Delora snorted. “That’s the thing about this job, sometimes you have to pretend to be a doll on an ice princess' shelf and then curse her to make sure she doesn’t become a monster. Other times…you do more subtle ways.”

“…”

“Go make dinner.”

* * *

Fella was done sitting around and doing nothing. Not only had Karma continued to stay in her room but now Rumpel seemed to be…off ever since meeting Bria.

She tried to push back the self-doubt and feeling of uselessness as she began making the cupcakes. _You can do this!_ Miss Karma loved these cupcakes and it showed that Fella cared about her. Right?

“Focus.” She told herself, tying her apron on.

“Focus.”

“Dion!” She cheered grinning. She saw him every once in a while but they were both busy with work. “Thank you so much for helping me.”

“My own payment is being a taste tester.”

Fella did most of the work—obviously—she just had Dion make sure her measurements were right. When there was lull in the baking process she went up to him and gave a loving smile. “Wonderful, amazing cousin?”

“What?” He said, not falling for it.

She took something out of the freezer it was white chocolate in the shape of a chameleon and edible paint. “Pleasseeeee?”

Dion groaned but took the paint and white chocolate. He didn’t show it often but he was a really talented artist…apparently. Fella did not have an appreciation for the visual arts. Though he had painted the pictures in her books to make her be able to feel them.

“Hey…Dion?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you…read me a story when you get a chance?”

“Is it a fairytale?”

“Yeah.”

Dion chuckled. “Sure, Fella.”

Fella smiled as she continued to work. “Dion, what do you know about this place?”

“The Marchen? Only that it’s full of cursed people and Miss Parfait is a fairy.” Dion said and then asked. “Is it really that strange?”

“Yes. Yes, it is.”

* * *

Fella finished her cupcake. It was a red velvet cupcake with cream cheese frosting. Fella had used the frosting to make it look like a flower on top. Dion had helped her paint it orange and yellow. Apparently Miss Karma wore those colors a lot. Then she stuck the green lizard on top. She put away the other cupcakes and then placed Miss Karma’s in a box.

After thanking Dion, Fella went upstairs. Her heart was beating rapidly as she stood in front of Miss Karma’s door. They needed to talk. Something was going on with Miss Karma and she was worried about her friend.

She knocked on the door. “Miss Karma…?” She called softly. When Fella said her name she heard rustling. Drawers being opened and then footsteps to the door.

Suddenly Fella was pulled harshly into the room and the door was shut behind her. “What are you doing?!” Fella yelped.

“Why do you do this, Fella?” It was Miss Karma’s voice but it was angry.

“I…I came to speak with you.” She said, trying not to squeeze the box too harshly but she was starting to get nervous.

“Why? Because you’ve been doing everything by yourself lately? You come to complain? Or giggle and gossip about that _man_.” Who was she talking about? _Rumpel? Klaude?_

“No, I wanted to check on you.”

“Fella, can’t you read the mood?” And then suddenly two bare arms stretched on either side of Fella, pinning her against the wall. She felt the heat from Miss Karma’s body. _What was she doing?_ Fella felt something cool on her hands, she had accidentally squeezed the cupcake and now the wet cardboard was falling to the floor.

Miss Karma’s voice came out in a harsh tone. “Why? Why aren’t you struggling and attempting to run away? Or beat me with your cane?”

“You…you aren’t dangerous,” Fella said she was surprised how even her voice sounded.

“Then you know nothing about me!” Miss Karma said, her voice sounding harsh but there was a…sadness in it.

“No, I don’t…but I am your friend and I want to help you. I can’t when you keep secrets.”

“ _Help me?_ ” Her voice is sardonic and bitter. However, he sounded like she was on the verge of tears. “Secrets are secrets for a reason, Fella. You should know that. If I could speak about them I would. But I can’t. And you trying to poke your nose into my business is only making it harder.”

_Harder?_

“Fella, you cannot imagine what this feels like. And that woman! I’d thought she was the one to break my curse. Her smile was as bright as the sun…” Fella was becoming confused. It briefly reminded Fella of when Rumpel received his first memory. Where he was in another place, thinking of other people. “That’s why…never again…but then you ruined everything, Fella. You—”

I _ruined everything?_ Fella immediately moved to get out of Miss Karma’s grasp. The other woman stumbled back. “I am not going to be blamed like this. If you wish to be alone then enjoy yourself.”

Fella moved to leave. “Fella, wait!” But she continued out the door and back to her room. Fella tried to cover her mouth to stifle the sob building up but she is met with frosting and cake. Now her face, dress, and hands covered in remnants of cake. The sob escaped her lips.

* * *

Fella wasn’t sure how long she was sulking in bed but she heard the door open. “Hey, Fella.” Dion’s soft voice said. “I leave you alone and what happens? You end up crying in your room with cake all over yourself.”

“I was not crying.” She said, stubbornly. “Just sulking.” He left the room for a moment and came back with a tub of water and a cloth. Warm water washed away the cake on her face and hands. She changed her dress to her nightgown.

“So, I do have to punch Karma?”

“You are not allowed to hit women.”

“There are always exceptions to the rules,” Dion said chuckling. “Are you allowed to have these fairytales here?”

“It doesn’t seem to be a problem,” Fella said, she could tell he was trying to hint that he could read to her now if she wanted. She scooted over in her bed. “Can you get the _Beauty and the Beast_ one?”

“I thought you didn’t really like that one,” Dion said, still taking the book and laying next to her. “Something about how the curse seemed unfair.”

Fella chuckled. “I met someone who has this curse. I want to remember more about it.” She said softly. She listened to her cousin's deep voice read the story. About a selfish prince who was turned into a horrible beast. Then a beautiful woman falls in love with him to break the curse. Fella felt the pictures. The soft strokes of Belle. The harsh brushes for the beast. The smoothness of metals of the rose. Dion truly was an artist.

Eventually, she fell asleep.

* * *

“Is everything okay, Fella?” Annice asked quietly.

“I’m fine.” And she kind of was. While she was still a bit upset as to what happened the day before, she wasn’t going to let that get her down!

As they were prepping the kitchen, Fella heard the kitchen door open. “Oh! Good afternoon, Miss Karma.”

“Hello, Annice.” Miss Karma’s voice was more pleasant than before but it sounded…tired. “May I have a minute alone with Miss Fella?”

Annice agreed and quickly left. Neither of them spoke, the only sound was Fella chopping.

“Fella, I am sorry for what happened yesterday.” She said and then she set something on the table. Money? “And I am sorry that I caused you to smash your cupcake when I…Well, here is some money so you can get a new one.”

“I didn’t buy it. I made it.”

“…Oh.” She sounded ashamed. “Then I am sorry again that you could not enjoy it.”

 _Does she…not realize I brought it_ for _her?_ “Miss Karma, why would I bring a cupcake into your room to talk to you?”

“I…don't know?”

“I made it _for_ you, and I wanted to give it to you last night to help make you feel better since you were acting so strangely,” Fella said. She hesitated and then she moved and took out the leftover cupcakes.

“Fella…you made these for me?”

She sounded so surprised. So unsure of herself which was strange for Karma. Fella took one and offered it to her. “You don’t get the white chocolate topper.”

Miss Karma hesitated for a long time before gently taking it. “This is…like the one at the shop with the little chameleon.” She said and there was some joy in her voice.

“It’s to also thank you for being my friend.”

“Fella…” Miss Karma’s voice was soft. “This is absolutely wonderful. It’s so beautiful, I don’t think I can eat it.” That last part was a half-hearted joke.

Fella chuckled, taking a cupcake for herself. “And I forgive you for last night.”

“Thank you.” She said. “Is there anything you want that I can give to you?”

Fella could tell she was really trying to sound better, however there was still this sadness to Karma that made Fella's heart ache. She did not like to know that the people she cared about were upset. “I…I want a hug?”

“Huh?” Karma sound genuinely surprised at Fella’s request. Miss Karma gently took Fella’s cupcake out of her hand and then took Fella into her arms. Fella wrapped her arms around Karma, smelling her sweet perfume. This did not feel like a hug she would give one of her sisters or mother. It was...odd for some reason but she could not place her finger on it. Perhaps it was because it was just a different person.

“Something like this?” Fella nearly shivered at hearing Karma's voice in her ear.

“Ye—” Miss Karma made a distressed sound and broke the hug. “Miss Karma are you alright?” It was like the day that she cut Fella’s hair. Like she suddenly felt something painful.

“Not…now.” She muttered through a strained voice.

“What’s wrong?” Fell asked, worried. She moved to put a hand on Miss Karma’s back. _It feels like she's clutching her chest again. Does Miss Karma have a heart problem? Or does this have to do with her curse?_

“Ah, Fella…don’t…don’t worry about it.” Miss Karma straightened up.

 _You ruined everything._ Miss Karma’s voice from last night played in the back of her mind. “Am…am I causing this to happen to you?”

“No!” Miss Karma said quickly. “No. Most definitely not. I was…feeling under the weather. And…and also bitter.”

“Bitter…?” She tried to think back to when Miss Karma had first acted strangely. “Because of…Jurien and Garlan…?”

Miss Karma did not respond to that and instead said, “It’s nothing for you to worry about, darling. For now, I should let you get back to work.”

“Wait, is…is there anything else I can do for you?”

Fella felt Karma gentle pat her head. “No, sweet girl, you’ve already done enough for me. I will enjoy your cupcake.”

Fella thought that Miss Karma’s voice sounded a bit more genuinely happy. “It is a day old though.”

“It will still be brilliant.” She said. “Thank you, again.”

Miss Karma bid her a farewell and Fella decided to eat the cupcake. It’s…actually really good! Perhaps it is the fact that she made up with Miss Karma that made it taste that much sweeter.


	7. Chapter 7

Fella was not daft. She just did very risky things sometimes. She informed Miss Karma that she was going out that night just to be safe but…she was going to try and meet Klaude again. It had been so long since she’d last seen him. She wanted to talk to him. To get to know him.

She had one cupcake left, he deserved at least something for the number of times he had saved her.

“Fella, sometimes you are too smart for your own good and sometimes you baffle me as to what you think you’re doing.”

Fella blushed at hearing Klaude’s voice and quickly stood up. “I-I’m sorry, I just wanted to meet you…again. We really should have a meeting place.”

“You wanted to meet me?” Fella reached into her bag and carefully took out a small box. Klaude walked over to her. “What is this?”

“It’s for you. To thank you for all that you’ve done for me.” She said, still holding it out and feeling increasingly stupid. The weight of everything going on these past few days was starting to catch up with her. Klaude gently took the box from her hands. “It’s uh…I actually made them for my friend because she wasn’t feeling well.” She tried to smile and make a joke but her voice cracked. “Because that’s all I know how to do. Make food.”

“Fella…” he said softly.

“This is very unfair, Swordsman. You get to see me cry twice.” She said, in a futile attempt to make a joke, feeling the tears well up.

“A beautiful girl such as yourself should never weep.” He said gently cupping her face in his hands.

Fella let out a laugh mixed with a sob. “Just because you make me flustered doesn’t mean I won’t stop.”

“It was worth a try.” He said, gently guiding her to sit down and then sat next to her. “Please…tell me why you’re so upset.”

“As I said, I am quite useless…” She said and then shook her head. _What on earth am I doing?_ “I’m sorry, Klaude. I must look absolutely hysterical. I shouldn’t have done this.”

She tried to get up but he took her hand. “No, I want to know why you are so upset and why you think such a ridiculous thing.”

She wiped at her eyes with her hand but Klaude places a handkerchief in hand. “I just cannot do anything. I cannot defend myself so I am constantly needing to be saved by you once the sun goes down. You even got _hurt_ because of me. Then my friend is dealing with his own curse. There is this woman saying she’s his fiancée but she might just be trying to use him for something and I don’t know how to help him. My friend Karma is…” The words tumbled out of her mouth. All the stress that has been piling up erupted as another sob escaped her lips. “ _Something_ is wrong with her and she blames me for it. And I don’t know how to fix it.”

“First, fixing other people’s problems is not your job. We must overcome our own curses. Do not blame yourself and don’t let others try to blame you. Second, you are far more than just cooking.” Klaude said Fella felt a thumb slide under her eye to wipe one of her tears away. Normally she’d move away but she didn’t with Klaude. He was just so gentle. “Do you think my sword fighting is an impressive talent?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Why?”

“Well…you use it to protect people.”

“And you have a talent. I envy you. You brought a liveliness to the Marchen that I had not seen before. You put that joy and passion into everything that you do and it makes others happy.”

“I’d like to point out that saving me from ill-intent men makes me happy,” Fella said, chuckling her crying was stopping.

Klaude chuckled. “Yes, I am both glad that I can protect and…” he leaned towards her and her heart fluttered when she thought he was going to press his lips to hers. Instead, he moved upward and kissed her forehead. “And that I can make you happy, Fella.”

Fella blinked as he moved away from her and then her face became _extremely_ hot. Fella quickly covered her face with her hands. She may have teased Garlan for being embarrassed but being honest with herself…she was just as bad. If not worse.

Klaude gave another chuckle and gently moved her hands away. “Do not sell yourself as just merely good cooking.” He then made an amused noise and sighed. “There is a man at the Marchen—I believe you know him—Rumpel. He is the most relentless flirt. While I may find it disagreeable, I cannot deny that there is a value to his ability to make women smile. You have a similar ability. Though a far better one, in my opinion. You are kind to every person you meet and always try to make them laugh.”

Fella’s face had cooled down and she turned back to Klaude. “Who…Klaude, who are you?”

“I…” Klaude then stood up. “I apologize but I have to go. I need to finish my patrol duties. Can you get back the Marchen safely?”

“Yes but Klaude—” However he was already off. “Can we meet again here?!” She called.

“I will check every night for you!” He called back, his voice sounding strange. However, Fella was left standing alone.

* * *

“Klaude?” Fella had found Garlan at the back of the Marchen, sharpening his sword. “Sorry, Fella, I’ve never heard anyone with that name.”

“He said that he does patrols and he handles a sword.”

Garlan cleared his throat, there was the sound of metal clanking. “It would be easier if I had a physical description of him…but I’ll ask Jurien if she knows anyone.”

“Thank you, Garlan.” She said.

“Fella!” Dion’s voice called and he came towards them. “Ready to go?”

“Going somewhere?” Garlan asked.

“I am _finally_ going to explore that forest,” Fella said, excitedly.

“I can’t believe I’m using my last day off to take you into the forest. You have eaten quite a few those up.” Dion said, but it was teasing. Fella hummed innocently.

“You two be careful, there are dangerous animals and it can be easy to get lost,” Garlan warned. Dion promised that they would stay on the path he knew and would be back before sundown. They began walking, Fella lightly held onto his arm but enjoyed the warm day.

They spoke a little but mostly enjoying being outdoors. Though an idea wormed its way into Fella’s mind. _What if I asked Dion to help me figure out who Klaude was?_ She turned that idea around in her brain like she was holding a stone to feel the shape of it. _No…_ It felt like too much of a violation of Klaude’s privacy. For whatever reason, he wanted to keep who he was a secret from her. It felt…wrong to her to try and invade that. Perhaps she shouldn’t have asked Garlan about Klaude.

“Ophella?”

“Huh?”

Dion chuckled. “You’re still the spacey kiddo.”

“Bah.”

“How is your relationship with Miss Karma?” He asked.

“Oh, we worked things out,” Fella said and Miss Karma had been better these last few days. They had gone back to going out. Though she seemed a little distant every now and again. Nothing like before had happened again. The cousins spoke a little more before they reached a hill that apparently overlooked part of the town. Fella just enjoyed the cool breeze. “I need to explore this more. Maybe I will get Miss Karma to take me.”

“She does not seem the outdoorsy type.”

“Do you know much about her?” Fella asked.

Dion chuckled. “No, all I know that she hates being flirted with.”

“Please don’t tell me _you_ tried to flirt with her.”

“And live to tell the tale?” Dion asked chuckling. “No, I was already with Julie at the time. She had never really spoken with me and me to her. I just know her reputation.”

Fella found that a bit strange. Both of them in Fella’s mind would click. They were both fairly open people. Dion was pretty relaxed so Fella doubted he would get frustrated with her antics. Miss Karma did not seem too close to anyone else at the Marchen besides Fella. Maybe Waltz. Sure, Miss Karma was a kind woman who was pleasant to people but she kept most at arm’s length. How strange.

Fella shook her head as they walked back. “The path was pretty clear.”

“Fella, you’ll get hurt.”

“Just a straight line?”

Dion gave a resigned sigh and then she started running. It was only on a slight incline so she did not pick up too much speed and the path was kept pretty clear this close to the Marchen. She loved running. It was better when she wasn’t being chased by crazy women.

The only thing she did not plan for was ending. At some point, she tripped over something and tried to right herself but she had too much momentum and ended up falling, using her hands to break her fall.

“Fella!” It wasn’t Dion’s voice but Rumpel’s worried tone. He came running over and bent down next to her. “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Let me see your arms.”

Fella giggled. “I’m fine.”

“You _fell._ ” He said gently taking her hands. “Aren’t you in pain?”

“Kind of.” Fella shrugged still grinning. “It’ll wear off, don’t worry Rumpel.”

She heard Dion coming back down from the path. “Sir, what happened to Fella?”

Fella a brief flash of annoyance. “I said I was fine,” Fella said, standing up. “I just wanted to go for a run and I tripped.”

Fella crossed her arms and ignored the slight burning she felt. She was a little sore but just it was just a few scrapes. “Don’t be so pouty,” Dion said, patting her head.

Fella huffed and moved back into the Marchen. _I am not a child!_

“Fella.” Dion called and stopped her before she could get much further. “Don’t be so defensive. You made that guy look like a wounded puppy.”

Fella stopped and sighed. “I’ll talk to him…" She then thought about an idea. "Actually Dion could I talk to you for a minute before you leave?”

Dion took her to a private area and she said. “Could you go into the market and ask around about a doctor? One that might have had a fiancée named Bria.”

“I could go ask around on my way back,” Dion said.

“Thanks.” She said, hugging him, and then she was aimed at the direction that Rumpel was. He was still outside. “Rumpel?”

She had surprised him and he let out a small yelp. “Fella! I am sorry about that. I shouldn’t have ignored what you were saying.”

“I’m sorry too,” Fella said. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you. But I really am fine. I knew there was a chance I could have gotten hurt but I still wanted to run.” She held out her hands. “Nothing but scrapes.”

“You…are a strange one.”

“You have no right to say that when we are at the Marchen.” Rumpel laughed, it was a little bit forced. “How…is Bria?”

He cleared his throat. “I actually have to get going but I will see you around, Fella.”

“Right.” She said and listen to him leave. She almost let out an audible groan. _So many secrets! Ugh!_

* * *

Fella went back to meet Klaude again and as he said, he came over. “What happened to your hands?” He said noticing her bandages.

“I was running and fell. Not from anyone! I just...I wanted to run.”

“You seem to fairly good at running.” He said, sitting next to her. “With what happened with those…women, I was almost struggling to keep up with you.”

Fella was actually waiting for him to have a similar reaction as to Rumple. To question why she had done it and worry about her. But she was glad Klaude didn’t.

“Can I ask you something?” Fella asked.

“Maybe.”

Fella snorted. “Why did you say you were my husband?”

“Heat of the moment?” He suggested in a teasing voice. “Now that you have asked a question I get to ask one.”

“When did _that_ become the rule?”

“Ever since I realized that you are going to keep asking questions so I might as well ask my own,” Klaude said with a chuckle. Fella shook her head in amusement. “Where are you from?”

“A small countryside town called Bellview, it is about three days away from here by carriage.”

“Are bells your export?”

“Huh?”

“It’s called _Bell_ view. Does your town sell bells?”

“Oh, no it’s because there are fields of these flowers that look like bells,” Fella said and then added. “…Were you making a joke?”

“…”

Fella snorted and gently patted his shoulder. Klaude chuckled and asked, “What did you do there in Bellview?” _Nothing._ Was her first thought and she stayed quiet. “Fella…?”

“How about…since you told me a story, I tell you one?”

Klaude shifted. “Alright.”

“Once upon a time, there was a little girl..."

"Was she cute?"

Fella nudged him. "She was born too early and was very frail and weak. Her parents watched as she survived the night. And then the next day. Then the next week. However, perhaps a witch cursed her in exchange for allowing her to live because everyone around her would forget this girl was a girl. Instead, everyone thought she was a porcelain doll. If she did anything she would fall and break. And no one wanted the girl to break so she was held close, always needing to be kept safe.

“However, one day the girl wanted to help her siblings cook. Mealtimes were her favorite. She could forget that she could not go outside by herself or run around. She just enjoyed the company of her family and being able to do the same thing. To hear about their days. Even if she should not experience the outside, it was fun to hear about it. Now she wanted to try and cook herself. She was only allowed to do small things but even then she loved it so much. Until she started running around with her brother and she ended up hitting her head.”

Fella absent reached up to her forehead to feel the small scar there. “The girl was no longer allowed to cook. And that small crack had scared her family. ‘What if she breaks?’ ‘We can’t let her hurt herself.’ 'She's too fragile to do anything else.' And so she was taken and put on a shelf. There she sat in endless darkness. She sat on the shelf and the only thing she could do is listen to her family. She even grew…to hate them.” Fella’s lip wobbled, she hadn’t told this story in full. A bit to Lucette, a bit to Miss Karma but she was going to say the full story.

She took a deep breath, she was _not_ going to cry. “Then, one day a kind boy came into her room named Dion. He found her on the shelf and asked: ‘Why do you sit on that shelf?’ and she said, ‘I am a doll. I am to sit on a shelf.’ ‘You are not a doll. You are a girl.’ And he took her down from the shelf and secretly brought her outside. It was hard to walk at first…even scary to be outside again. The girl started to think of herself as a doll. But as she walked, she remembered how wonderful it was to be outside.

And then she and Dion played in a field. She ran and jumped and fell but she did not break because she was a girl, not a doll.” Fella smiled at the memory and gently touched the bandages on her hands. “Her parents found them and started scolding Dion however the girl stood up to her parents. She said she was going to go outside and play. And she did. No matter how much her parents tried to keep her from going outside she found a way. It was then when the girl almost broke her arm climbing out a window that her parents realized what they were doing. The curse was slowly broken.

“And then she announced that she wanted to learn how to cook. That was another battle with her parents but they knew she would not give up. So they taught her. She cut herself and burned herself and made horrible food. But…she still went on and learned. The end.”

They were both quiet as they sat together. At some point Klaude and taken her hand. He was so gentle, that even the bandaged parts did not even sting.

“Do you still hate them?” He asked.

“My family? No. I don’t. I forgave them a long time ago.”

“I do not think you have the heart for hatred.”

Fella paused. “I don’t know about that. Does anyone at the Marchen truly deserve to be cursed? From what you told me, you needed to learn a lesson but it sounds too vindictive. We are all just people. Does the witch not deserved to be cursed for taking a son away from his family? A prince from his kingdom? When does this all end?”

Klaude tried to chuckle but it sounded to force. “Ask questions like that and you’ll end up being cursed yourself.”

“It does not seem fair.” Klaude let out another chuckle but it was a little more genuine. “Why are you laughing at that?”

Klaude moved to gently cup her cheek with his hand. “I am just thinking about how I understand why you are so passionate about others being happy. You fought for your own happiness, now you want others to do so.” He leaned closer, Fella thought their noses lightly brushed against each other. His hair tickled her face.

 _Do…do I_ want _to kiss him?_ Fella thought in a panic. She moved away. “Sorry, I think I have to go.” _I still don’t know you Klaude._

Klaude was quiet and then said. “Of course.” He said. He then helped her up. “Thank you, Fella.”

“For what?” She said, tilting her head.

“For your story…and for what you just did.”

_Moving away? Klaude, why are you so strange?_

She gave him a nod and then they bid their farewells. Fella went back to the Marchen safely and laid down in her bed. _Should I have kissed him?_


	8. Chapter 8

“Fella, your cousin wants to talk to you.” Miss Parfait said from the door. Fella thanked her and went to go to the back door.

“Is this about Bria?” She asked in a hushed voice.

“Yep. From what I heard that her fiancé wasn’t seeing her anymore. Apparently, she had an affair. The doctor was a good man, always helping the poor. The other man might have been a rich businessman. Might even have been the doctor’s patients. Also, I tried to ask if they remembered the doctor’s name but none of them do.”

Fella’s mind was whirling. Bria had cheated on Rumpel with one of his patients.

“I also got the sewing shop she owns.”

“You did?” Fella said. “But…you can’t take me into town until after we’re both off at work and by then it’ll be closed.”

“I could see what I can do.”

Fella shook her head and held out her hand. “I’ll ask a friend.”

* * *

Fella knocked on Miss Karma’s door. “Ah, Miss Fella, to what do I owe this visit?” Fella was hit with the pleasant smell of her perfume.

“Can we talk in your room?” Miss Karma agreed, once the door closes Fella clasped her hands together in front of her. “I need you to take me somewhere.”

“Alright…?”

“And I need you to help me with something.”

“Is there a reason you are so vague?”

Fella handed her the paper with the address on it. “This is where Rumpel’s ex-fiancée works. We need to go there to help Rumpel.”

“We? Why on earth would I do that for that moron?”

“ _Because._ She’s lying to him, Karma. Dion asked around and apparently she cheated on him with one of his patients. Now she’s pretending like they’re still together when she broke his heart.”

Miss Karma was quiet for a moment. “If there is anything I hate more than flirts it is cheaters. We shall leave before dinner.”

* * *

“Welcome to— _oh_ , it’s you.”

“You must be Bria.” Miss Karma said in her sweet voice. “We are here to talk about Rumpel.”

Bria made a surprised sound. “Right now?”

“Yes,” Fella said determinedly. Bria excused herself, she must have put a closed sign before coming back. “Thank you for agreeing to talk.”

“I know what you are here for,” Bria says, setting something on the counter. “You want his journals.”

Fella was surprised. It could not have been _that_ easy.

“Are you related to the man that has been asking around town about me?”

“I am. Yes.”

Bria lets out a bitter sound. “I know in your eyes, I must seem like the villain, but I’m not the only one fault in this relationship.”

“And so you decided to solve that problem with cheating?” Miss Karma asked, her voice still sweet but there was a hint of venom in it. Fella put a hand on her friend’s arm.

“Years ago, when I met Rumpel, he was…as he is now. Flirtatious, charming, over the top. And yet his compliments still made my heart soar. His compliments may be shallow, but Rumpel is far from it. I pined after him for years. He was learning medicine, and I was studying to take over this shop. In the first years that I knew him, Rumpel always complimented my work, even though it was nothing special. He insisted we do trade-offs. When we started dating he would offer me flowers and trinkets and in exchange, I would sew him some article of clothing.”

“So that…scarf he wears?” Miss Karma asked, Fella could sense she wanted to say something rude about it but she held back.

“Yes. We fell in love. Rumpel became a changed man, more serious. He became a doctor and I took over this shop. We were supposed have our Fairytale ending but…” She paused and what she said sounded genuinely sad. “We saw in each other ideals that didn’t exist. Love can be shallow, or it can be deep. I felt our love was deep, but in truth, I only ever knew the very surface of Rumpel. There is a deep kindness and drive to do what is right. But then, as time went on, I also saw what that meant.”

“What do you mean?” Fella asked.

“Dear, the world is a place where only the strong survive. Surely you know that. Life cannot be easy for a blind girl. People can be kind but they will take advantage of those who are too caring.” Fella did not respond but there was some truth to her words. Needing to be saved _three_ times by a stranger could attest to that. “Rumpel helped a lot of people. Many of them were wonderful people, and I was always happy to see him do so much. But then…he started putting other people above himself. And because we lived together, that meant me as well. Maybe it sounds petty to you. But no woman wants to live in poverty. We had a house and we had a reputation, but Rumpel refused money most of the time. He helped a lot of poor people, but he also dried out our wallets.”

“He was so selfless that he became selfish.” Miss Karma said.

“Yes. And whenever I brought it up to him, he would smile, as if that could just get rid of all of our problems. He made a name for himself as a doctor who helped the poor for minimal money, sometimes for free.”

“That still gives you no right to cheat on him.” Miss Karma said. “While I do think that Rumpel was wrong to not think of his own needs and yours, that gave you the right to do what you did.”

“Do you know the full story to that? I had to go behind his back and find _payment_.” Bria said getting defensive. “What I was making wasn’t enough. So I went to find his patients and tried to ask for payment. I became almost like a beggar. I was _convinced_ he didn’t love me. And my love dwindled for him. Our relationship was strained. I went to that nobleman to ask for money…something more happened between us. However it was short-lived and when the nobleman left me behind, I had to deal with what people say behind my back.”

“You still lied to Rumpel when you found him again.” Fella pointed out.

“I wanted to make it up to Rumpel. I thought I could salvage this relationship, maybe even start over and teach him what was right but…that is not my place.” She sounded so sad and while Fella could see her side it still felt…wrong. “I share blame in all of this. I do understand your points. But Rumpel shares in that blame as well. But I’ve decided to let this all go. Whatever he does now is his decision. Give these to him.”

“The journals.” Miss Karma says and she must have been handed to them.

“Don’t be so surprised. While I am sure you came to confront me. Worried that I was a manipulative person who was going to hurt him further, I just want to move on. Keeping them around will only just make me bitter. I’ll have to rely on myself for a while, but that’s fine. Sometimes it’s easier to keep to yourself than to trust others.”

“Goodbye Bria.” Miss Karma said, clearly having nothing more to say to her now that they got what they came for.

“I don’t agree with you,” Fella said, stopping before leaving the sewing shop but did not face Bria. “While there are people who will take advantage of me because I am vulnerable there are more people who see my vulnerability and ask to help. Sometimes in the wrong ways but most of the time their hearts are in the right place. I think that goes for everyone. Sometimes people hurt others without meaning to but…it should be forgiven.” Fella continued to walk out. “Have a good day, Miss Bria.”

Miss Bria did not respond back, instead, the door closed and Fella walked with Miss Karma.

* * *

“Miss Karma are you not feeling well?”

“Hmm?” She asked distantly. “No. Why do you ask?”

“You are _holding_ the bag,” Fella said trying to be teasing.

Miss Karma chuckled at that but her heart was not in it. “Sometimes we do strange things. Fella…may I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“What do you think of Rumpel?”

What did she think, especially after what she heard of his past? “I don’t think my opinion has changed much of him. A friend said that he uses his compliments to make women happy. And I agree with that and have sort of always known that. He just wants to make others happy. Though I have my reservations about him. I think it is possible to care _too_ much and I think Rumpel does.”

Miss Karma listened as she guided Fella back to the Marchen. In almost a whisper she said. “Perhaps you two would make a good couple.”

 _What?_ Fella stopped, making Miss Karma yelp in surprise at their sudden stop. “W-what do you mean?” Fella said, her voice going into higher pitch and…yep, her face was burning. “Why would I be interested in _Rumpel_?”

“You two just seem like…” She paused sounding like the next words would be hard to get out. “It would work out. You both wish to make others happy.”

_Give something up to heal you._

“No.” She said firmly. “I like Rumpel. I do think he is an honorable man. But I could not be with someone so selfless. I could not handle someone sacrificing their own happiness for my sake. I would need a man who…” She tried to think. What kind of man would she want? She shook her head. “Miss Karma, why are you bringing this up?”

Miss Karma was quiet. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy.” She said. “Miss Karma, you sound upset. What is wrong? You are not in pain again, are you?”

“No. I am not. Let us go.”

* * *

“This is Rumpel’s room.” Miss Karma said, having taken her there. She heard Karma start to leave and quickly took her hand.

She made an annoyed sound as Fella knocked on the door. No one answered so they were about to leave before. “Ah, if it isn’t the beautiful Fella.” Rumpel’s voice came down the hallway and then in a more annoyed tone said. “And…you.”

“Be nice, you two,” Fella said before Karma could respond. “Rumpel, can we talk to you?”

Rumpel agreed and let them come into his room. “Here.” Miss Karma said. “These are your journals.”

“You two…got my journals back for me?”

Fella nodded. “Yes but Rumpel we need to talk to you about Bria. She—”

“Had an affair. I know.”

“You knew?!” Both Fella and Karma asked.

“Yes. Fella, when she found us together. I regained a memory and I remembered what had happened.” He said sounding sad.

“Oh, Rumpel, I’m so sorry,” Fella said, quietly.

Fella went to him and once she was guided to him, she put a hand on his arm. However, it felt weird after what Karma had brought up. Why was she starting to push for Fella and Rumpel? “It is alright,” Rumpel said, sounding a little sad. “You got my journals back for me. And I feel it. That this one, the most recently dated one…is the one that I need to unlock my final memory. You did this for me, even if you barely know me…and you hate me.”

“I really just got her from one place to another.” Miss Karma said flatly and sighed. “Rumpel, perhaps this is an opportunity. Perhaps all our curses are.”

“What are you saying, Karma?” Rumpel asked, sounding confused.

“I mean, you are able to become a different person because of this curse. You can look at your past with fresh eyes and understand what mistakes you had made.” Miss Karma said. “Bria told us about what happened and while I do _not_ approve of what she did, you weren’t completely innocent either. You cannot be so selfless that you are selfish.”

_That…was really well put._

Rumpel was quiet for a moment. “Thank you, Karma.” He said. “And if you two don’t mind, I’d like to read to you the entry.”

“Can you explain more about your curse, first?” Fella asked, curious. He did. He explained that he had a little boy patient that was terminally ill, he went to a witch named the Witch Doctor. He traded an item for it. Then, ironically, it was next to the nobleman that he traded to cure him as well. Now, this journal would reveal the final piece of the puzzle.

Rumpel began to read his entry. “On this night I am a poor man. Everything that is precious to me has been stolen away by the witch. But I have no one to blame but myself. Bria told me before that I would suffer for my selflessness, and so now I find myself here. And now, because of that same selflessness. Bria is sick, and I cannot save her.” Fella closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. _Oh no._

“There is only one thing left to do. I have wronged Bria in so many ways, and now I will give anything it takes to save her. No matter what price the witch asks, I will pay it. I only hope that Bria can forgive me before she leaves. I will write again when the witch has left. I swear that after today I will change for good.”

There is a pause and then. “For tonight, good night. And may tomorrow be a better morning. Chevalier Du Mont.”

The three of them were silent for a long while. Taking in what had been said.

“What a ridiculous name.”

“ _Karma!_ ”

Rumpel started laughing. “You’re one to talk, _Karma_.”

"You two are the worst."

* * *

 _What kind of man do I want?_ While Fella had been extra busy this evening—everyone was celebrating Rumpel removing his curse—Fella had been thinking about her future. She hadn’t lied to Miss Karma. She was happy. She loved working at the Marchen. She loved the friends she made. She loved…

She loved…

 _Do I love Klaude?_ How could she? She barely knew him. But was it not rational to fall in love with someone who had saved you three times?

She could not help but compare Klaude and Rumpel. While they were both caring, Fella sometimes felt stifled by Rumpel. Perhaps if they had met earlier, Rumpel would have given up something valuable to cure her blindness. Fella could not live with that. However, while Klaude worried about her safety, he never seemed to try and restrain her. He would be there to catch her if she fell, not make sure she never got a chance to fall.

“I need to see him.” She muttered to herself. She was about to head back into the kitchen. To make food. _No. I do not need food. I will just…talk to him._ Which was difficult because Klaude did not like to talk sometimes.

“Fella, where are you going?” Miss Karma called.

“I…I need to go talk to someone.” She said, feeling the blush start to heat up her face.

“Be safe.” Miss Karma said.

* * *

It was not long before Klaude arrived. This time Fella was sitting on the edge of the fountain. “You are starting to make this a habit.”

“I just…want to talk to you,” Fella said. _I will not blush. I will not blush. I will not blush._

“I am at your service, my lady.” He said going to sit next to her.

She turned to him. Her heart started beating quickly. On impulse, she moved her hand and batted the water getting Klaude.

“Hey!” He cried but there was a smile in his voice. “What was _that_ for?”

“I don’t know.”

She heard a splash and cold water droplets hit her. She let out a squeal and giggled. _I like that I can joke with you._

“What did you want to talk about?”

“I…” She scooted closer to him and swallowed. “Can you tell me more about your curse?”

He stiffened. “Fella…no.”

“Please.” She said. “If it is true that—”

“ _Gahhh!_ ” He…cried out in pain.

“Klaude?” Fella said, starting to panic. Had he been attacked? Fella hadn't heard anything. What was going on? “What’s wrong?”

“No…” He said sounding in so much pain. “Not…ugh…”

She moved to him and put her hand on his back. He was hunched over and trembling. “Klaude, what’s wrong?” She asked again, leaning close to him. And then something tickled her nose. Something familiar. “Klaude…?”

He breathed and out. “I am…al—” Fella moved her hand to about where his heart was and felt his hand there.

“…Why do you smell like Miss Karma’s perfume?”


	9. Chapter 9

“…Why do you smell like Miss Karma’s perfume?” Fella’s voice was hollow. She was trying to process what this meant. Her mind immediately went to they were somehow involved together.

But no…Klaude was in pain, just like Karma. “I…” His voice sounded strained. “Fella…please…”

“Klaude.” Fella said, moving away from him. “Are you Miss Karma?”

Fella could only hear the sounds of the lapping water and Klaude’s breathing. It was heavier than normal.

“Please.” She begged. “Answer me.”

“I am.”

Fella stood up. Every moment she had with Klaude—Karma—both of them were flipped upside down.

“Fella, wait.” He said, taking her hand.

“ _No._ ” She said, shaking him off and turned to him. “Klaude, you _lied_ to me this _entire time._ ” She felt the need to move, to process this information. “I trusted you, Klaude. I have never told anyone that entire story. I never told anyone—not even Dion—I hated my family. I trusted you. I…” _I was falling in love with you._ “Miss Karma was the first closest friend I ever had and she was a lie.”

“She is me. I was still me when I was Miss Karma. It is just a disguise.”

“ _But I didn’t know that!_ ” Fella said and she let out a sob.

“Fella, I couldn’t tell you.”

“At beginning sure,” Fella said, wiping at her eyes. “But we’re friends. And…who else knows?”

He did not reply but she could figure it out herself. Everyone at the Marchen. She felt so stupid.

Fella turned and started leaving. Klaude desperately cried out. “ _Fella, you’re going the wrong way!_ ” Logically she knew he meant well by this but it felt like he was treated her like a silly little girl who didn’t know how to get from one place to another.

“I’m not going to the Marchen!” She said, making her way to Dion’s home.

* * *

“Fella!” It was Garlan’s voice, she did not stop. However, him having stupidly long legs caught up to her easily and took her arm. She shook him off. “Hey wait a minute.”

“I’m not going back to the Marchen tonight.”

“I know, I just want to walk you back. Karma…you found about him.”

“Of course you and Jurien knew,” Fella said, continuing to walk and Garlan kept up with her. “Everyone at the Marchen _but_ me knows.”

“Not everyone. Just some of the cursed, Jurien and I.” Garlan said. “You know what happens when he doesn’t have his disguise on?”

“Yes.”

“Well, he needs to keep up the illusion so not many people know.”

“Yes, I know. If any woman who is not cursed, a witch or a fairy will fall madly in love with him.” She said, turning to Garlan and stopped. Then waved her hand in front of her face. “Except I can’t see his face and he knows that.”

“Fella…I know you’re upset and you have every right to be. He wasn’t being honest with you.” Garlan put a hand on her shoulder, she took a deep breath and did not shake it off. “But, Karma really does care about you. Whether he’s dressed as a woman or not. And I’ve never seen him so…heartbroken before.”

Fella pursued her lips but continued on her way to Dion’s place. They walked together mostly in silence. “Thank you for walking me.” She said quietly before knocking on the door and being welcomed in.

* * *

Fella returned to the Marchen the next morning. She went straight to the back door to the kitchen and began working. Ultimately, Klaude’s secret was his own and she could respect everyone for keeping it for him. She could not appreciate him keeping it from her.

“Good morning, Fella!” Annice said happily. “Oh. Are you okay?”

“I will live.” She said, continuing to prep. “Is the menu updated?”

Fella and Annice worked, but the kitchen was not as lively as it once had been. However, they both worked hard and got everything done. Fella informed Annice that she will be taking her break and then went up to her room. She really did not want to talk to _anyone_ right now.

She stood in her room and felt a sob bubble form in her chest. “No.” She told herself. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. She was not going to cry.

Fella made her way to her useless vanity and felt her books. One was not lined up with the rest but instead, it was alone on her vanity. _Beauty and the Beast._ She opened it up felt for the pages with paints on it. She found the one where it was the rose. She ran her hands along with it. She remembered the rose decorated cupcake she had made for Karma. And the one she gave Klaude.

Then she heard her door opened. “ _Who’s there?_ ” She said sounding more panicked than annoyed.

“It’s me. Lucette.”

Fella sighed, closing her book. “Don’t you knock, Princess?”

Lucette did not answer, instead, she closed the door behind her. “What’s wrong with Karma?”

“I discovered last night that Miss Karma lied about who she was to me. That she is the swordsman who helped us both.” Fella said.

“Oh.” Lucette said.

“Yeah.”

“…Are you two going to make up?”

“I don’t know, Lucette,” Fella said sounding frustrated. “I don’t know what to think anymore.”

“Does it really matter that Karma is a man?” _No one calls Klaude “Klaude”, perhaps I am the only one who told—stop it._

“I don’t care if Karma is a man or a woman. I do not care that he pretended to be a woman in the beginning. I understand why he must do that. However, what I do care about is that he never told me.”

Lucette was quiet for a moment. “Do you remember what you told me about our parents?”

“No.” Fella said softly.

“Even though your parents and my father treated us unfairly that people can change and be forgiven. What Karma did to you was unfair and wrong. He shouldn’t have lied to you. We all knew it as well. Jurien and Garlan were pestering him to tell you. But…” Lucette went quiet again. “Think about Garlan. He was afraid to confess to Jurien about his feelings. He was worried he would ruin the relationship. That might have been what Karma was feeling.”

Fella thought about being stubborn and saying how those two scenarios were not the same. How Garlan was confessing his love for Jurien and Klaude was confessing his lie. But instead, she said nothing. Trying to be fairer towards Klaude.

She felt for the _Beauty and the Beast_ book and felt the leather cover. “I just…need time.” Fella said.

“Okay,” Lucette said. They were quiet for a few moments before Lucette walked over. She stood there and Fella was starting to wonder what she was doing when she felt two arms wrap around her. Lucette felt awkward and tense and even a little bony. But Fella still hugged her back.

* * *

Fella laid awake in her bed. She did not sleep well the previous night and tonight seemed no different.

_…thump…_

Did she…just hear something? It was a very small sound but she could have sworn she heard it. She waited to see if she heard anything else. Nothing.

 _I should just go back to bed._ She told herself and yet she was climbing out of her bed and carefully opened the door. She was hit with the smell of sweat. She was so close to someone she could feel their body heat.

“…fella…”

It was soft and raspy. But it was unmistakably…

“Klaude…?”


	10. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marchen Tavern draws in many strange characters from all across Angielle and beyond. Prince Klaude of Brugantia is one of them. When a woman looks upon his face, they instantly fall in love with him. However, what happens when a woman cannot see his face? Follow the story of Fella and Klaude's relationship from his perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will show some of the events of the story from the point of view of Klaude.

Klaude had met her by accident.

That morning he had overslept and was hurrying to go run errands when he ran into someone.

“Oh, excuse me.” He would never get used to this feminine—yet beautiful—voice coming out of his mouth. It would still always surprise him. He quickly righted whoever bumped into him and took in what he saw. A small young woman with red curls and a rustic blue dress.

“My apologies.” The woman said, bowing her head before quickly moving out of Klaude’s grip. So formal and a little stiff. Then he noticed this girl was not really looking at Klaude and she had a cane. A blind girl?

He asked what her name was and introduced himself as Miss Karma. He tried to ease the anxiety away from her but she seemed on guard. “Ophella. But I go by Fella.” He walked with her to the stairs, making sure she got down okay. She seemed to know what he was trying to do. However, they both played their little game.

“An adorable name for an adorable girl. What brings you to the Marchen, Miss Fella?”

“Work.” She said in a flat tone. However, she did turn to him. “Would you help me with something?” Klaude was a gentleman through and through so he agreed. “Would you take me to the kitchen?”

 _The kitchen? Dinner was not to be served for a while._ Regardless, Klaude gently took Fella’s hand and placed it on his arm. Her hand was rougher than expected. She seemed to have a slight country accent so perhaps she worked on a farm before this. He tried to get more information out of her. He was curious if she was actually there for work or if she was cursed.

“I am its new cook.”

“The cook?” The absolute insanity of Delora—this was obviously _her_ idea—to allow a blind girl to be the _cook_. She could get hurt.

“Yes, I—”

 _Oh, dear._ Klaude had been so wrapped up in thinking about how dangerous this was that he hadn’t been paying attention to where they were going and Fella stumbled into a chair.

Klaude apologized and then a man came to help her the rest of the way to the kitchen. Klaude was pretty sure his name was Dion and he delivered to the Marchen. Klaude did not go out of his way to talk to many people at the Marchen. If it had nothing to do with getting rid of his curse, then he did not have much interest in it. Plus he did not want anyone to get too close to him.

He could not recall Dion ever attempting to flirt—or worse _propose_ —so Klaude did not know him.

Before they parted ways Klaude confirmed that Fella was going to cook tonight. He promised that he would come. “Then I hope you’ll enjoy it and thank you for your help.”

This response made Klaude more interested in the girl. She said it almost like a challenge—daring him to question whether she could cook or not. He found it amusing. He still thought Delora and Parfait had officially lost their minds but it was amusing. She clearly had something to prove.

He found Delora who was talking to Parfait about their plan for Princess Lucette. “ _What_ do you think you’re doing?” Klaude asked in a hushed tone.

“What are you referring to, Karma?” Parfait asked.

“That new cook? She’s _blind_.”

“We are well aware of that.” Parfait chimed in. “But she can cook and she just…”

“I doubt we could actually get rid of her. She seems determined to sneak into the kitchen and start cooking herself.” Delora said. “She’ll only be cooking a special.”

Klaude shook his head. This was absolute madness.

* * *

When Klaud entered the Marchen dining room, he was quite annoyed. Since he arrived and revealed that he was a skilled swordsman, Garlan and Jurien were relentless in their pestering for lessons. He had given in purely to get them off his back. Now, it was getting rather later and he wanted to see what Fella had to offer.

Klaude was surprised to see so many people filled in the dining room. Often the bar was the busiest but today there were barely any seats in the dining room. “Miss Karma, there’s a seat for you,” Annice said, Klaude thanked her and took a seat.

He noticed men looking at him and pointedly ignored them. Annice said there was a special tonight.

“Is that special made by the new cook?” Klaude asked.

“Yes, it’s quite popular.” The sweet girl said.

“Then I will have that and please tell it is for me,” Klaude said and once Annice left he looked around. The Marchen hadn’t been this lively since he arrived. He felt a twinge of guilt for doubting her. The only ones who looked dower were the ones who did _not_ receive the special.

“Everyone.” Delora’s voice went over the crowd and Annice was standing next to her. “I am sorry to say that we are out of the special for tonight.”

Annice and Klaude’s eyes met, she gave him a smile. He took it to mean that had received one. Even though it was a mere coincidence, he still felt a little smug that he would be the last one.

In no time at all, Annice came back with a dish. Klaude examined the dish. He was not used to salmon, his own country had more saltwater fish to offer—crab, lobster, cod—but salmon did not disagree with him. He cut it so he would get a piece of vegetable with the fish and delicate place it in his mouth.

Klaude’s eyes widen when flavor exploded in his mouth. For a moment he was back in Brugantia, eating one of many of the finest meals that his country had to offer. He dabbed at his mouth, slowly chewing.

He pushed those memories away. No use thinking about them now. However, he still enjoyed this dish. This girl truly was an artist.

* * *

That night, while Jurien was on patrol he and Garlan practiced sword fighting. Garlan was not terrible but he was no match for Klaude.

Garlan said he was going to keep practicing while Klaude headed back to the Marchen. He stopped when heard a feminine voice. “Sir, please leave me alone. The Marchen is closed. Go home.”

Klaude paused for a heartbeat before racing down the path.

“Don’t touch me!” It was Fella. She whirled around and swung her cane at the large man. Making the man cry out.

Klaude was a little impressed but he continued over to them. He grabbed Fella and pressed her to him, attempting to keep her from seeing him. He briefly felt dumb for doing this because…she couldn’t _see_ but you never knew with these bloody curses.

“A-A sword?”

“How observant.” Klaude got a good look at this man. He was sloppy and disgusting. But most of all he was attempting to harm a young woman. “I am not one to show mercy, especially to those who harm damsels in distress. So I’d advise you to leave.”

He watched as the man ran away. Then he looked down at Fella who was still pushed against him. Her small body breathed against him as she hid her face in his chest. Finally, she attempted to squirm out of his grip. “Let go of me.” She said.

He kept her there and he felt wrong for doing it. “Please, I don’t you to…” The idiocy of this was hitting him again.

“I said _let go._ ” She began to struggle, hitting Klaude.

He grunted when she smacked his chest. “Wait just a mo—” he lost his grip on her and she moved back. Before he could do anything she stepped on her cane and fell into the grass. Klaude winced.

“ _Fella!_ ” He moved to try to help her up.

“Just leave me alone.” And…she started crying. He stood there stupidly. He did not know what to do in this situation. He hadn’t experienced a woman flailing about to attempt to _leave_ his arms. Then falling on their backside and crying.

“Fella!”

It was Parfait, he watched as the two women went back into the Marchen. He stood there and waited until Parfait gave the all-clear for him to come back inside.

* * *

A few days had passed and Klaude found himself spending more time with Fella. She had first asked to come with him to run errands. She was willing to carrying his bags for him without complaining like Waltz did so that was fine.

Klaude had to be careful about what he said to her. He tried to keep the subject away from the "Swordsman". While he _had_ to defend himself a touch, he found the nickname agreeable.

A few days later, Klaude came into the Marchen with Waltz carrying his things. _Ah, another hard day of work._ He thought to himself.

He entered the Marchen only to hear Delora say, “This amorous waste of space is about as useful as Karma.”

“I’ve returned!” He called his feminine voice and then gave Delora a smile. “Did you miss me?”

“Why am I carrying these?” Waltz complained.

“Because you made me run that errand for you at the toyshop the other day.” He said and then added with a wink. “And because gentlemen carry things for ladies.”

Waltz was not impressed. “I’m going to drop them now.”

Klaude glared at Waltz. “Those boxes contain very important contents!” He then noticed that a man was staring at him. _I am pretty sure this is the man Garlan had found last night._

“So this is our new housemate? We have not had the opportunity to meet, I am—”

Suddenly this—this— _idiot_ grabbed his hand.

“My life before this moment has been a depressing monochrome. Now that you have entered my bleak existence I see everything in beautiful, blazing color. And nothing shines more brightly, more vividly, than you.”

With each word, Klaude’s anger grew.

“I am Rumpel, my sweet. Let us talk of marriage.”

 _You,_ Rumpel _, are so very lucky I do not have my sword._

“Answer, my angel. I beg of you.”

“Keep…” _Remain calm, Klaude, remember father._

“Say the word and it is done!”

“…your filthy hands off of me!” Klaude hit him over the head. He had not remained calm.

“Ow!” Rumpel complained.

Waltz let out a sigh, he was now standing next to the princess. “Not again.”

 _You try being constantly flirted with you, little boy._ “I would never be interested in the likes of you,” Klaude said as Annice came running over to make sure this loon was okay.

“Go on lass, give him a good beating! Like the one you gave to me!” Klaude ground his teeth at the idea that men would _enjoy_ him giving them a beating. Absolute perverts.

“My queen, there is no need for violence.”

“What did you call me?” He asked through gritted teeth. _Can’t this man take a hint?!_

“Please calm down, Rumpel is still recovering!” Annice’s soft, concerned voice said. _He should calm down?!_

“What’s going on?” Lucette asked.

Waltz quietly answered her. “Karma is a man. Doesn’t take kindly to being flirted with. Or proposed to.”

“She…” Lucette began and their eyes met. Lucette had been mostly stone-y faced since she arrived but she gave a very confused look. “Is a man?!”

Klaude glared at her. “Not so loud.”

“But your voice, your face!” Rumpel said looking at Klaude. “Your breasts!”

Before Klaude could get another hit in Delora stepped in and gave him a well-deserved hit.

“Ow!”

“That’s what you’re focusing on? Pervert.”

Rumpel stuck his nose up in the air as if he were _proud_ to say this next line. “I worship all aspects of the female form, but my particular favourite has always been—”

Delora gave him another hit.

“Do yourself a favor and shut up.”

Lucette and Klaude met each other’s gazes. “Don’t look at me like that. I have my reasons.” He said defensively.

“Is it because of your curse?”

“…Yes.” Klaude said quietly.

Before he could dwell on that he noticed Fella coming over. “What’s going on?” She asked, and seemed like she was trying not to smile. Klaude was concerned for a moment. Had she heard that he was a man?

“I…” the idiot began. “I am undo—” Then Rumpel noticed Fella and immediately went over to her, taking her small hand into his. _Was this absolute bell-end going to flirt with everything that isn’t nailed down to the floor?!_

“This establishment is truly outstanding to have such beautiful women in it.” Klaude watched as the buffoon pressed his disgusting lips to her delicate hand. Fella blinked a few times before recognizing what he had just done. The poor girl looked absolutely paralyzed with embarrassment. “Spices…were you the angel that prepared my brilliant breakfast?”

“…yes?” She squeaked out a response, her face turning absolutely red. She looked like she did not know what to do.

Delora stepped in. “Rumpel, refrain from killing our cook. We’re pretty sure she’s crazy enough to sta—” Delora glanced to the side, meeting Klaude’s eyes, and started to laugh. “Oh, Karma, I have never seen you make _that_ face before.”

“I am merely complementing a beautiful young lady.” The joker said. “Surely I cannot be the first to tell you that your extraordinary cooking matches your beauty.”

Fella looked panicked as to what to do and so said. “I mean who’s going to tell the blind girl she’s ugly?”

Then the imbecile stared at her dumbly. “You’re…blind?”

 _What an idiot!_ Klaude thought and he could no longer take this horror show any longer. “ _I cannot believe you didn’t even realize she was blind._ ”

The dunderhead moved away, probably realizing that he was going to get hit again if he was not careful. “Do not fault me for being oblivious. It only takes one look to fall madly, irretrievably in love.”

“Ah, so love has blinded you.” Both of them laughed. _Fella! Don’t encourage him!_

“I guess you could say that.” The clown turned back to Fella and chuckled. “But Miss…?”

“Fella.”

“Miss Fella. May I have a look at your—” _OH NO YOU DON’T!_ Klaude hit him on the head. “Ow!”

“Don’t even think about it!” Klaude, without thinking, grabbed Fella’s forearm. The poor girl was still redder than a tomato. “You are not going to look at her _anything._ Pervert.”

Rumpel glared at him. “You’re one to talk.” However, the dunce did glance at Fella and then back at Klaude. “I think I must leave. My heart will need time to heal. It has been stepped on by too many… _women._ ”

 _Bonehead._ Klaude dragged Fella out of the dining room. It wasn’t until he heard a quiet voice that he would stop. “Um…Miss karma, where are we going?”

Klaude huffed. “That—that _buffoon_.”

He saw Fella wave a hand in front of her face in an attempt to cool down her cheeks. “I am actually surprised you didn’t take a liking to him.”

Klaude balked at that idea. “Why on earth would I like such a man, Fella?”

“I thought you would like someone who thinks you are beautiful equally as much as you do.” The way she tilted her head, it signified that she was teasing. “Can you let go of me?”

Klaude looked down and realized he was still holding onto Fella. He quickly let go. That jackass. His own stupidity had completely melted his own brain. “My apologies.”

He watched as she moved to lean against the wall of the tavern. Cheeks still flushed. “What type _does_ interest you?”

 _Interest me? What is she talking about?_ “Hmm?”

“A man.” _Oh._ Klaude was glad she could not see his cheek turning a little pink. “What type of man does interest you? If you do not like the flirtatious types then which do you fancy?”

“I just simply do not like when men flirt with any woman they lay their eyes on as if their feelings did not matter,” Klaude said, avoiding the question. “He certainly was making you very uncomfortable. Your face is as red as my hair.”

Klaude cringed at the expression. However, Fella simply seemed to get more flustered at the thought. “You’re making me blush!” Her face was muffled behind her small hands. “That was the first time a man kissed my hand.”

 _Oh, you adorable girl…_ He could not help but think. “Is this your first time being flirted with?”

“ _Yes._ ”

Klaude forced out a laugh. “Oh, aren’t you adorable?” He teased. Klaude bent down and moved Fella’s hands from her face. He noticed a curl out of place so tucked it back behind her ear. “Then I am sorry that your first experience was so crude.”

Fella went back to working in the kitchen, Klaude found himself sitting down and thinking about what she asked. _What type of man does interest you? If you do not like the flirtatious types then which do you fancy?_ He was not interested in men. While he may dress like a woman he still preferred women to men. However, what type of woman did he fancy? He thought about all the women he had brief relationships with. Ones he threw away once they no longer interested him.

 _They were beautiful and…was there anything else about them?_ Could he even remember half of their names? Did he care?

His eyes were drawn to the doorway where he got a brief glimpse of Fella going out to do something.

* * *

Klaude was doing his usual rounds, he was not in his Miss Karma disguise so he generally kept to the shadows and alleyways to keep from being noticed. He heard footsteps and was surprised to see Fella hurrying away carrying a bag and another man following after her.

“I already have a job.” Her voice called and then there was the sound of her falling.

Klaude came out of the alleyway and in front of Fella who was still on the ground. He pointed his sword at the man.

“Hey!” The large man cried out. “Where’d you come from?”

“Don’t you know that it is impolite to chase a lady?”

“Hey now, put that thing away!” The man said, backing away as he noticed Klaude’s very deadly weapon. “No need to bring swords into this."

Klaude saw her starting to get up, there was still part of him that was worried she would see him. The idea of her eyes getting that unnatural lustful look made a shiver run down his spine. “Are you okay?” He found himself asking but tried to move away from her line of vision.

“Yeah. Just some scrapes.”

“This is the second time I’ve had to ward off ill-intent men from you.”

“Guess I am an easy target,” Fella said, feeling for her bag on the ground and then picked it up. She still attempted to face his general direction. “Thank you for both times, sir.”

“I will always come to the aid of a damsel.” He said, seriously.

A smile played on her lips. “Are you always so dramatic?”

 _Dramatic? Try heroic!_ He did snort at that, though. “I am merely attempted to strike fear into those who would harm a lady.”

“I will take that as a yes.”

He could not help but chuckle. She was not trembling or crying like a scared girl. She seemed to let any negative thing roll off her back.

“Can you make it back to the Marchen?” He asked. They could not stay out here for too long.

“Yes…but who are you? And how do you know me?”

“I do not know you.”

“You knew my name when we first met.” _Dammit!_ He recalled when had rescued her the first time and he had called out her name when she fell. _Idiot._ “Ah, you made a mistake, huh?”

Well, the jig was up. “Perhaps you are just too smart for your own good, Fella.” He took a step toward her and said in a more serious tone. “You need to take your safety more into consideration.”

Klaude could see by the way her cheeks turned a little red and based on the frown on her face, that was a mistake to say. Did she find it condescending? She bowed her head slightly. _Such a formal girl._

Klaude gently moved her chin up with his index finger. She was not a girl to have her head lowered and to be meek. _Though I am not unsatisfied with that blush on her face._ “Do not take this as me implying that you cannot take care of yourself, Fella. You can, but you need to be more careful.” Once he knew she would keep her head up he moved his finger. He made his voice more cheeky. “But if you need rescuing I cannot deny a lady in distress. I will be there to protect you if needed.”

Klaude was very satisfied when he saw her face start to turn even redder. He briefly thought about that idiot Rumpel. _Bell-end._ “And if you ever needed someone beaten by a cane, I’ll be there.” Her voice was a little bit shriller from her embarrassment but she still said response with confidence.

Klaude laughed. She was such a silly girl. “Goodnight, my lady.”

“Goodnight, Swordsman.” _Is that just my nickname now?_ Klaude watched her go, she was close enough to the Marchen that he knew she would be safe to get back. He could not help but smile at her back.

* * *

 _Why is Fella sitting with Garlan and Lucette?_ Klaude found himself asking himself and then shook it away. “Am I missing the fun?” Klaude made the entire table jump in surprise.

Klaude and Garlan met each other’s eyes. “Not you, too.” He complained.

“Is this about Jurien?” Klaude asked making Garlan groan louder.

Lucette frowned at Klaude. “Wait, _you_ knew, too?”

“Of course, I did. It is quite obvious.”

Lucette had a look on her face that she did not find it obvious. The princess looked to Garlan. “Why don’t you just tell her?”

 _Oh, Lucette._ “She is talented and poised,” Garlan said, looking at the table. “I could never be good enough for her.”

“You’ll never win a woman’s heart if you don’t compliment her looks as well, Garlan,” Klaude said, he felt a little vapid just saying that.

Fella let out a snort. “Ignore her.” Though Klaude gave an offended gasp to play along. “I doubt that Jurien would go for flattery. You are a wonderful man, Garlan.”

“I can see why you wouldn’t tell her.” Lucette chimed in. _Lucette!_

Garlan looked even glummer. “Because she’s…better than me.”

“No.” _Thank goodness you have some common sense, Princess._ “Because if you told her and she refused, then it would be difficult afterwards.”

Klaude forced himself not to look at Fella.

Garlan was currently floundering because he accidentally implied that Lucette was stupid. Well, he didn’t really imply, she just took it that way. Klaude smoothed out the conversation enough for Garlan to leave the table.

“Do you think he’ll confess?” Fella asked her quietly. “You have known him longer than either of us.”

Klaude looked at her a moment. “Confessing isn’t easy, Miss Fella. Surely you must realize that the possibility of rejection is a significant deterrent.”

“But if you never ask, you will never get the answer. The stress of worrying stay with you and ruins everything.” Lucette retorted.

Fella thought for a moment, appearing to way both of their opinions. “They have both known each other for years, surely he would know that confessing his feelings won’t change anything in the relationship.”

“The scariest part of a confession is the possibility of rejection.” An imagine flashed into Klaude’s mind, the idea of Fella rejecting him. Thorns pricked his chest. _Where had that come from?_ “Can you imagine loving someone and then finding out they don’t feel the same way about you? Can either of you?”

Something Klaude had said touched a nerve with Lucette. She quickly left the table. Klaude was about to go after her before Fella moved first. Fella then left to go talk to the princess. Klaude found himself watching her go.

* * *

Klaude went downstairs and glanced at the sitting room. He saw Fella let her hair down from her two tails. It was getting rather long. He went into the sitting room and said in his feminine voice. “A lovely girl like you should not frown. What’s wrong?”

“My hair is getting too long.”

Fella looked concerned. “Would you like me to give it a try?” Klaude found himself asking. Fella pursed her lips and he was a little offended. “What? You don’t trust me?”

“I trust you…” Fella said, her voice trailing off. She was teasing him again. “Do I trust you to cut my hair?”

“Miss Fella, why do you wound me so?” He asked. _She trusts me…_ Klaude moved closer to her and gently took one of her curls. It was so soft in Klaude’s hand. “I think I should be able to do it. You want it manageable but still, be able to pull it back when you have to work.”

Fella gave him a funny look. “Do you pay close attention to other people’s hair?” She paused, feeling at her hair, and sighed. “Fine.”

“So you _do_ trust me, Fella.”

“Do you think either of Delora or Parfait have a hair-growing-back spell?”

Klaude was a bit indignant at the idea. He was not some brute. However, he took Fella to his room and sat her at his vanity. He went through his drawers and found a pair of scissors. Then he went behind her and started brushing her cute curls.

Then he began cutting once he found the right length that Fella would want. He asked her what she thought of it.

“Wow, you did an excellent job. Thank you so much, Miss Karma.”

“I am happy to help.” He said moving the cloth from Fella and gently wiping away any stray hairs. He glanced up at the vanity and saw both women in them. Fella was about to get up but he stopped her. “Why don’t I put some makeup on you?”

“Makeup?” Klaude saw a flash of something on her face. Worry? Panic? “I am cooking tonight, won’t it just melt off?”

“I won’t do too much. It won’t drip in the food, I promise.” Klaude to be light-hearted but he was curious as to why the idea of putting on makeup was distasteful to her. However, she did not _have_ to get her makeup done if she did not want to. “Do you not want your makeup done?”

Fella shrugged and force a smile. There was something so sad about it. Fella was full of smiles and cheer. Seeing it being forced was…heartbreaking. “What’s the point? I won’t see it.”

“Despite what you might think I am not constantly looking at myself in a mirror. Makeup can make you feel good. You do not have to let me do your makeup if you do not wish.”

The girl paused and thought about it before finally raising her face to Klaude. “Okay.” _There’s that confidence I know._ Klaude could not help but smile. It was a bit distressing to see Fella looking uncertain. He saw her sit up straighter as if trying to challenge him.

That was more like it.

When he instructed her to turn her face she did but there was a thoughtful expression on her face. “I met Swordsman again.”

“You did?” Klaude tried to keep his tone neutral.

“He had to save me once again. He is…very dramatic.” _There’s that word again! I am not dramatic. Heroic!_

“Is it not expected to be dramatic? He is a dashing hero.” Klaude could not help himself from saying.

Klaude pouted a little when he saw a smile play on her lips like she was about to laugh. “He did know who I was. He tried to deny it but I caught him in a lie.” _You truly are too smart for your own good._ “He will not tell me who is he.”

“Perhaps he has a reason to keep it a secret.”

“He obviously has a reason otherwise he would just say it.”

 _Time to change the subject._ “Perhaps this is a sign that you should be more careful about leaving the Marchen. This is the second time you needed to be rescued by that man.”

“I am not an invalid, Karma.”

“I _know_.” _Calm._ “I know, Fella. While there are wonderful people like that man who is willing to protect you, you also need to worry about your protection.”

Fella let out a sigh as Klaude continued to finish his makeup. He was doing it a bit on autopilot but when he really looked at it, he was almost startled at how beautiful she really was. Makeup was there to enhance beauty and Klaude had done just that.

“There we are. It’s subtle but it makes all the difference.”

Fella had a thoughtful look on her face. Klaude felt a light blush start form on his face at seeing her. _I have done an excellent job…clearly._

“Miss Karma, do you think I’m attractive?” Sometimes Fella would really look at someone when she spoke to them. It was merely a coincidence but at this moment it _felt_ like she was really looking at him and he could not help a sound escaping from his mouth. _Thank every god known to man this girl is blind._ “N-Not like _that_!” She was waving her hands and blushing. “I mean…like…y’know?”

Klaude felt his face turn pinker at the idea. _Remain in character._ He forced out a laugh and gently put his hands on Fella’s slim shoulders. He wanted to tease her but could not bring himself to do that. He had to be honest. “Do not be so embarrassed, Fella, I understand what you are trying to ask. I am sure that people call you pretty and doll-like. But you are not that. Dolls are lifeless and frail. You are anything but that. You are a vibrant, beautiful young woman. Any person who looks at you can see that.”

Fella bowed her head. “Thank you…I don’t even know why I asked that question but thank you.”

Klaude was about to respond before it felt like dozens of small thorns were piercing his chest. He could help the gasp of pain that escaped his lips. What made it worse was the look of concern that crossed Fella’s face. “Karma! Are you alright?”

Klaude felt Fella’s hand touch his arm wear he clutch his chest. “I’m fine, dear.” He strained to say. “I promise.”

“Are you certain? Should I get Rumpel or Annice?”

 ** _Do not speak that man’s name._** Klaude pushed down that thought and the pain worsened.

“I promise that I’m fine,” Klaude said and managed to pat Fella’s head. “I think you need to prepare for dinner. I will have to go out tonight.”

“But—”

“Fella, please, I am truly fine. I just wish to be alone.”

Fella bowed to Klaude and then quietly left his room. Once he heard she was gone he gasped in pain again. _No. Not again. Never again._

* * *

“Wow, this food is better than the palace food,” Jurien said, eating one of Fella’s dishes.

Klaude had managed the pain and was now eating with Jurien and Garlan. The Marchen continued to become busier. Fella truly was gifted. Jurien and Garlan enjoyed the food but Klaude could not help but notice Garlan’s short glances at Jurien.

“Yes.” Klaude agreed, taking a bite of the salmon. “I cannot believe that her food just gets better and better.”

“You two have been getting pretty close, huh?” Garlan asked.

“I suppose you could say that. She accompanies me into town.” Klaude said in a nonchalant way. “She is like a puppy, always following me around.”

“Don’t tell me you make _a blind girl_ carry your bags,” Jurien said, looking annoyed at him but he just gave her an innocent smile.

Garlan cleared his throat. “Y’know Karma…maybe you should tell her.”

Klaude put another piece of fish in his mouth to avoid responding to that.

“Yeah, you can’t keep it secret forever.” Jurien agreed.

“She could be affected by my curse,” Klaude said, dabbing at his lips but he knew that excuse was weak. “And things always become messy when women see me.”

Jurien gave him a look. “She’s _blind_.”

“Karma, if she’s your friend she’ll understand.” Garlan pointed out.

Klaude smirked at him. “How ironic coming from you.”

Garlan blushed and Jurien looked confused. “What is that supposed to mean?” He waved her off. Jurien was a smart woman but she would never figure out Garlan’s feelings for her. Every night during their sword practice, Klaude would privately ask Garlan if he had confessed yet. He had not.

 _And he probably never will._ Klaude thought to himself and took a sip of his drink. _And I probably will never tell Fella. Perhaps we are both cowards._

* * *

“Karma!” Klaude turned to see Garlan. “Three blocks away, some knights are taking Fella to the palace.”

Klaude was surprised, he wanted to ask why they were doing that but he did not want to lose where Fella was. _Those knights must have been armored if Garlan was coming to me._ Klaude thought the former knight could handle a two on one fight but not when they had armor. Klaude, however, could.

He raced off in the direction of where they went. As Klaude ran he made sure that he had the memory-erasing potion. “Miss, if it makes you feel any better, we’re risking our rank on this as well.”

_Found you._

“I don’t know, I suspicious of—” The man cut off when Klaude strode up to them.

“Who goes there!” Sure enough, they were in armor.

“Gentlemen, I ask you to unhand that woman. As a knight, I would be ashamed to be seen treating a lady so terribly.”

“And who are you?”

“Her husband.” Klaude could not even believe himself for saying. What was he thinking? He almost laughed at seeing Fella’s confused expression.

“Unhand her, gentleman,” he said moving on from _whatever that was_ , “or taste my blade.”

“Sir, we were just going to take her to the palace to—”

“I will give you on the count of three.”

One of the knights still held onto Fella but the other readied his sword, going towards Klaude as he counted. He was a man of his word and it wasn’t until three that he unsheathed his sword and engaged in combat. Klaude defeated the first knight however he hissed when he got a cut on her back of his right hand.

“I yield, sir!” The other knight said once his friend had been defeated.

“…It seemed no matter how this situation turns out you are dishonorable,” Klaude said, feeling a pinch of sympathy for the knight.

“P-please, sir!”

“Don’t harm him! He was only doing his job.” Fella cried out just as Klaude knocked the knight out. _I wasn’t going to kill either of them. I know they are merely doing their job._ He went up to their knocked out bodies and put the potion in their mouths. “This is becoming a concerning pattern, Swordsman.”

He had to finish administering the potion before Fella asked if he was hurt. He looked at his hand. It had stopped bleeding.

“I got hit on the hand but it is no problem, I promise. But I thank you for the worry, my lady.”

“Then let me help you. Come with to the Marchen. I am so sorry you were hurt because of me.” Fella tugged at his arm and he looked down on her. Suddenly he felt a wave of tiredness. He had been tired a lot recently.

Klaude took her hand with his good hand. “I’ll take you back to the Marchen but I promise you don’t have to worry about me.” He did not want her to worry about him. Really, all he wanted to do was rest. _And make sure Fella is safe. This girl really can't stay out of—_

“Swordsman?” They were walking together, hand in hand as Klaude’s mind wandered off.

“Sorry, Fella, but I am not in the mood to talk.” He was always so tired lately.

“B-But, Swordsman!”

Klaude frowned, getting annoyed. “Fella, I just said that I am not in the mood to talk. Did you not hear me?”

“We’re being _followed_!”

 _Huh?_ Klaude turned and saw…a bunch of women staring at him. _Oh no…_ Klaude let out a laugh. It sounds quite pathetic to his ears. He did not know how to get out of this situation. They started to move closer to him.

Then Fella tightened her grip on his hand and she started running, pulling him along. He was startled both by the fact that they are now running together and horrid voices screaming after them. Slinging insults and threats towards Fella. The girl only ran faster.

Klaude was shaken out of his tired daze when they began running. He started leading Fella otherwise they would both end up lost. Or run into something. Klaude found himself going towards the bakery Fella and he shared a cupcake. He enjoyed the sound of the fountain. Plus not many people come around here at this time of night.

“What…on earth… _was that_?” Fella asked, trying to catch her breath.

Klaude kept quiet, pretending to catch his breath to come up with an excuse. When he looked over at her, he could practically see her mind working. _Don’t say I’m cursed. Don’t say I’m cursed. Don’t say I’m—_

“You’re cursed.” _Dammit._ “That’s why those women came after us.”

He chuckled softly but he felt panic rise in his chest. “You really are too smart for your own good.”

“What is your curse?”

Klaude looked at her for a moment. The rational side of his brain told him to come up with a way to change the subject. Don’t get too close to her. _Not again._

However, he saw that determination. She was not going to let this go.

“I suppose after you saved me, I do owe you this. I will tell you a story, my lady.” Klaude could not recall the last person he told this story to. Perhaps Parfait? Little moments in his life that at the time did not seem to matter, ended up costing him everything. He had no family. No title. He barely had his name. He watched her face through it all. He remembered seeing the pity on Parfait’s face. Fella just seemed…sad. He did not know if that made him feel better or not.

Fella guessed that his curse was based on _Beauty and the Beast_ and he confirmed it.

“But if you knew who I was, then why did you worry about me seeing you. I _cannot_ see you.”

Klaude cleared his throat, trying to keep the pout out of his voice. “I was not sure if it would or would not work on you. These curses are strange. It does not work on the cursed, fairies, or witches. You are none of those things so I could have not been sure.”

Fella blinked at him and then smirked. “How silly.” Klaude felt his face flushed and made an indignant sound. Fella giggled but continued to have a thoughtful look on her face. “So…is the way to break the curse for a woman to fall in love with you? Like what the beast had to do in the story?”

 _Dammit._ “I…think it is time for you to go back to the Marchen, Fella.” He stood up quickly.

“Do you live at the Marchen?”

“No.”

**_Liar._ **

“Why not?”

“Fella, please, no more questions. I have given you my story—my name—please just let it go.”

Fella pursed her lips. He knew in the back of his mind that she was never going to drop the issue. However, she bowed her head. “Please forgive me for being so rude, Prince Klaude.” Klaude's face must have matched his hair at hearing his name leave her lips. Parfait and Delora rarely used his actual name.

Fella must have noticed that saying his name made him flustered because a smile played on her lips. _Stop being so satisfied with getting me flustered! Two can play at_ that _game._ He put on his most seductive voice. “First, please just Klaude is fine…or Swordsman, it is a rather endearing nickname.” He raised her face with his finger and continued. “Second, I still must thank you for saving me back there. You could have left me behind and gone on alone. I will be forever grateful.”

Fella blushed. “W-Well you’ve helped me enough times. Besides I don’t think I will get a chance to beat someone with a cane so…”

“I am sure your time will come.”

Fella chuckled softly and then frowned a little. “It truly is a terrible curse, Klaude.”

 _How surprising…_ “Hmm? Most people think it is not worth complaining about.”

Fella shook her head. “They were so…” she flinched at the memory of it, “creepy and unnatural.”

“Agreed.” A brief thought about when he was first cursed. He remembered all the strange things those women would do. The first morning his maid crawled into bed with him. The most prudish of noblewomen would suddenly want to start touching him. One woman came at him with scissors to get a lock of his hair. He shook his head, driving away those memories.

They were heading back to the Marchen together, Klaude made sure to take a route that would keep them out of view. “I am starting to think you won’t listen to me if I tell you to stay out of trouble.”

“I swear I am not doing this on purpose.”

“Even if you were, I cannot deny a beautiful maiden in distress.”

Fella then turned away from him, embarrassed. “Goodnight, Swordsman.”

_Goodnight, Fella._

* * *

Today was one of Klaude’s bad days. One in which he hated everything. He hated every sound that banged in his ears. He hated the Marchen. He hated his father. He hated the witch that cursed him. _I hate myself._

He sat alone and glared at anyone who came near him. He noticed Garlan and Jurien coming over. Hand in hand. He had helped in part to get them together now he just felt bitter. The couple had taken one look at Klaude and took then hint to leave him alone.

And then he saw Fella. However, she did not try to come near him. Instead, she got distracted with Jurien and Garlan being disgusting. He watched their conversation. At Fella teasing them and laughing along. She propped her face up with her hands, she was short enough that her feet did not touch the ground in the tall chair she was sitting in so she swung her legs back and forth. Her nose wrinkled when she smiled as she encouraged their display.

“You can’t see it but Garlan is extremely red.” Their voices began to sound muffled as Klaude felt his anger boil.

_Shut up._

"Don't worry, Jurien, I can tell just fine."

“Y-You were blushing just as much yesterday when I—”

_Shutup. Shutup. Shutup_

“One more word Lan and I swear I’ll punch you!”

**_I said shut up._ **

And then a laugh. Fella’s laugh. Thorns piercing his heart. “You two are too cute.”

_…not again…_

“Could you keep it down over there?” He glared at the table and Fella was startled at hearing him. Her head wiped around, curls bouncing as she looked at him questioningly.

Jurien blushed a little. “Oh, we’re sorry.”

“Is…everything alright?” Fella asked, facing toward Klaude. _Don’t look at me like that._ He could tell she was trying to keep the annoyance out of her tone.

“I am just fine.”

“Well…” Jurien said, clearing her throat. “Thank you, Fella, and the princess for helping Lan confess. Last night really was great.”

**_I hate you._ **

“If you two insisted on being so affectionate, you should get a room.”

“ _Affectionate?_ ” Both Fella and Jurien said at the same time. He could not tell who looked more ready for a fight Jurien or Fella.

Fella crossed her arms. “Miss Karma, why are you acting like this? Irritation or tiredness is no excuse for rudeness.”

“…Fine. I apologize. Happy?” He stared at Fella and she was not buying this apology. _Stop it, Klaude._ Strangely the voice in his mind was his father’s. Klaude looked away in shame. _I loathe myself._ “…I’m sorry.”

The Tavern had gone entirely quiet. Everyone seemed interested in their conversation. Klaude excused himself and left. The last thing he saw was Fella’s arms cross and she looked upset.

He went into his room and immediately took off his disguise. He stumbled over to his vanity, rattling some of the bottles on top. And stared at his reflection. “Calm.” He said, cringing at hearing his feminine voice but he chased away those evil thoughts. That anger that was not his own. Or was it his? He could not tell anymore. He clenched his teeth when he felt the pain. He did everything he could to stifle the pained cry.

* * *

The next few days Klaude stayed in his room. There, he was doing one of two things: lying on his bed, feverish and sweating, or staring at his reflection at the rose tattoo that was slowly being engulfed by thorns.

There he was laying on his bed, trying to sweat out a fever. He raised his hand in the air and while there may have been three of them, they were still his. He was still Klaude.

He heard a knock at the door. “Miss Karma…?”

**_Leave me alone, idiot girl._ **

Klaude stumbled out of bed. He was about to just go to the door before a small part of him told him to get the potion to disguise his voice. He downed the potion and gagged. He was almost certain he was going to throw it back up before it finally settled in his empty stomach.

Klaude went up to the door and opened it. He then grabbed her and pulled her into his room so no one would see him. “Why do you do this, Fella?” _Who is speaking to her…is that me?_

“I…I came to speak with you.”

“Why? Because you’ve been doing everything by yourself lately? You come to complain? Or giggle and gossip about that _man_?” An image of Rumpel flashed through his mind. **_End him._**

“No, I wanted to check on you.”

**_Idiot girl._ **

“Fella, can’t you read the mood?” He moved so that his arms were on either side of her, pinning her against the wall. She looked at him in fear and the pain in his chest became worse. Her hands began to tremble. “Why? Why aren’t you struggling and attempting to run away? Or beat me with your cane?”

“You…you aren’t dangerous.”

“Then you know nothing about me!”

 _What have I become? I hate this. Witch, please. Come and end this._ He did everything he could to push back the anger and the pain. He needed to bring himself back.

“No, I don’t…but I am your friend and I want to help you. I can’t when you keep secrets.”

“ _Help me?_ ” The bitterness came back. The anger. But he felt tears burn his eyes. “Secrets are secrets for a reason, Fella. You should know that. If I could speak about them I would. But I can’t. And you trying to poke your nose into my business is only making it harder.”

Klaude’s anger and bitterness was replaced with something worse. The depressing hopelessness. The anger was a shadowy figure, always in the back of his mind ready to pounce when he showed a moment of weakness. But that depression was something that surrounded him. It was an endless blackness that tempted him to leave the anger and pain behind. End this misery. Embrace the nothingness.

“Fella, you cannot imagine what this feels like.” He started to lose himself again. An image of a beautiful woman reserving in his mind. “And that woman! I’d thought she was the one to break my curse. Her smile was as bright as the sun…” And then the look of terror when she saw what he really was. “That’s why…never again…but then you ruined everything, Fella. You—”

Fella’s face turned from fear and concern to hot anger as moved away from Klaude’s grasp. Klaude stumbled back. “I am not going to be blamed liked this. If you wish to be alone then enjoy yourself.”

“Fella, wait!” He remembered himself for a moment and reached for her. But she left before he could. He then looked down and saw something red on his arm. He briefly panicked thinking it was blood but it was not the right color. There was also orange and yellow mixed in. He looked to where Fella stood and bent down. He picked up a ruined cardboard box with some…cake in there? He noticed something green in it and pulled it out.

A chameleon.

She had bought a cupcake and Klaude had ruined it. Just like he ruined _everything._

* * *

 _Stop being so pathetic._ Klaude told himself. He took a long shower and got dressed back in his Miss Karma outfit. He still felt a dull pain but he needed to stop acting like this. He took out about how much the cupcake would cost and went to go find Fella to apologize.

“Hello, Annice. May I have a minute alone with Miss Fella?”

The sweet girl agreed and quickly left. Klaude looked at Fella. She had not stopped what she was doing. She was clearly upset with him and he could not blame her.

“Fella, I am sorry for what happened yesterday.” Klaude set down some money on the table. “And I am sorry that I caused you to smash your cupcake when I…well, here it some money so you can get a new one.”

“I didn’t buy it.” Fella stopped chopping but did not face him. “I made it.”

Klaude wanted to crawl under a rock and die there. “…Oh.” _Is that_ really _all you can say?_ “Then I am sorry again that you cannot enjoy it.”

Fella faced him and instead of the anger that Klaude was expecting there was confusion. “Miss Karma, why would I bring a cupcake into your room to talk to you?”

“I…don’t know?” He honestly hadn’t really thought about it. All he knew was it just added onto the list of things he had ruined.

“I made it _for_ you, and I wanted to give it to you last night to help make you feel better since were acting so strangely.” Perhaps crawling under a rock was too merciful. That stove looks big enough. He watched as Fella moved and brought out eleven cupcakes.

Klaude looked down at them and blinked. “Fella…you made these for me?” He wanted to make sure she was actually saying what she was saying.

Fella takes one and held it out to Klaude. “You don’t get the white chocolate topper.”

Klaude looked at the cupcake for a long time and then carefully took it like it was the most precious thing in the world. He received many gifts from men. However, he knew that Fella was not confident in her baking skills but she tried anyway to make something she thought he would like. “This is…like the one at the shop with the little chameleon.” Even though he sounded dumb to say he was still…so happy to have it.

“It's to also thank you for being my friend.”

“Fella…This is absolutely wonderful. It’s so beautiful, I don’t think I can eat it.”

Fella chuckled and the sound made Klaude’s heart sing. She paused for a moment and then said in a gentle voice. “And I forgive you for last night.”

_Foolish girl._

“Thank you.” Klaude could not help but say. _I don’t deserve it but thank you._ “Is there anything you want that I can give to you?”

Fella tilted her head in thought. “I…I want a hug?”

“Huh?” Klaude was confused. He looked at her and realized she was doing this for his own benefit. Klaude swallowed, moving both of their cupcakes, and then gently wraps his arms around her. Klaude tried to keep his breathing regular as he feels her small body pressed against his. It was like when she had first met "The Swordsman" for a brief moment she had stayed close to him. She fit so perfectly there…

“Something like this?” Klaude finds himself whispering in her ear.

“Ye—” Klaude felt the sharp pain in his chest and can’t help but cry out. He moved away from Fella and held his chest where his tattoo was. _Stop._ “Mis Karma are you alright?”

“Not…now.”

“What’s wrong?” Her voice sounds so concerned for him. A small hand is placed on his back.

“Ah, Fella…” Klaude pushed out of his mouth. “…don’t…don’t worry about it.” He breathed and lowered his hand. _You’re fine._ He lied to himself.

Fella looked at her sadly and then asks in a quiet voice. “Am…am I causing this to happen to you?”

“No!” _Yes._ “No. Most definitely not. I was…feeling under the weather. And…and also bitter.” His mind flashed to Jurien and Garlan.

“Bitter…? Because of…Jurien and Garlan…?”

 _Move on._ “It’s not for you to worry about, darling. For now, I should let you get back to work.”

“Wait, is…is there anything else I can do for you?” Fella looked so desperate to help. Thorns pierced his heart.

Klaude managed to pat her head. “No, sweet girl, you’ve already done enough for me. I will enjoy your cupcake.”

“It’s a day old though.”

Klaude smiled at that. “It will still be brilliant. Thank you, again.”

He left Fella to do her work, he absently put a hand to his heart as he waved to Annice that she could come back. He walked to his normal table where Jurien and Garlan were. He watched as Garlan gently moved a stray hair from Jurien's face and she blushed.

"Are you feeling better, Karma?" Garlan asked when he noticed Klaude while Jurien eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes." He ignored the pain and apologized to the two of them for the way he acted.

As Klaude sat down at their table, Princess Lucette came over and eyed the cupcake. "Is that from Fella?"

"Yes. She has more if you would like one." Klaude said, turning it around to examine it and then carefully took off the peeling.

"Karma, have you told her?" Lucette asked, frowning.

"No, he hasn't," Jurien answered for him, giving him a disapproving look. Lucette pursed her lips.

Klaude shook his head, his free hand going to his heart. "My curse—"

"Karma, she's been asking about the Swordsman," Lucette said. "You need to tell her."

Klaude wanted to snap at them. No one knew the full extent of his curse. No one knew the burden he carried. Instead, he tried to remain calm and took a bite of the cupcake. His hand went from his chest to his mouth and as he slowly ate.

"It's good?" Garlan asked.

Klaude nodded but the shame of lying made it hard to swallow.

* * *

 _Please don’t be there._ Klaude couldn’t believe what Fella she had told him—as Miss Karma—that she was going out to meet someone. And there she was. _Fella…_

“Fella, sometimes you are too smart for your own good and sometimes you baffle me as to what you think you’re doing.”

Fella quickly stood up. “I-I’m sorry, I just wanted to meet you…again. We really should have a meeting place.”

_No. We should not._

“You wanted to meet me?” Fella reached into her bag and pulled out a small box. It looked like the one Klaude had found in his room. “What is this?”

“It’s for you.” Klaude took it and opened it. It was a cupcake. _Oh, Fella…_ “To thank you for all that you’ve done for me.” He frowned when he heard her voice. Something was off about her. She was attempting to keep calm on the surface but there was something bubbling up. “It’s uh…I actually made them for my friend because wasn’t feeling well. Because that’s all I know how to do. Make food.”

Klaude was taken aback at that statement. Why on earth would she think that? “Fella…”

“This is very unfair, Swordsman.” Her voice becoming shaky and tears welling up in her eyes. “You get to see me cry twice.”

Klaude could not help himself. He gently cupped her face. “A beautiful girl such as yourself should never weep.”

Fella laughed but it was mixed with a sob as tears ran down her face and touched Klaude’s bare fingers. “Just because you make me flustered doesn’t mean I won’t stop.”

“It was worth a try.” They moved to sit down and he stayed close. “Please…tell me why you’re so upset.”

Fella wiped at her eyes but the tears were still coming. “As I said, I am quite useless…” She shook her head, looking frustrated with herself. “I’m sorry, Klaude. I must look absolutely hysterical. I shouldn’t have done this.”

When she moved he stopped her. “No, I want to know why you are so upset and why you think such a ridiculous thing.”

Klaude pulled out a handkerchief and place it in her hand. “I just cannot do anything. I cannot defend myself so I am constantly needing to be saved by you once the sun goes down. You even got _hurt_ because of me.” Her head lowered and she seemed so ashamed of that. “Then my friend is dealing with his own curse. There is this woman saying she’s his fiancée but she might just be trying to use him for something and I don’t know how to help him.”

 _Wait…what?_ Klaude had no idea what _that_ was referring to.

“My friend Karma is…” Klaude closed his eyes. “ _Something_ is wrong with her and she blames me for it. And I don’t know how to fix it.”

“First, fixing other people’s problems is not your job. We must overcome our own curses. Do not blame yourself and don’t let others try to blame you.” _Especially horrible idiots like me._ “Second, you are far more than just cooking. Do you think my sword fighting is an impressive talent?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Why?”

“Well…you use it to protect people.”

“And you have a talent. I envy you. You brought a liveliness to the Marchen that I had not seen before. You put that joy and passion into everything that you do and it makes others happy.”

Fella’s crying seemed to stop, she chuckled softly. “I’d like to point out that saving me from ill-intent men makes me happy.”

“Yes, I am both glad that I can protect you and…” He leaned closer towards her, he could not help himself. He refrained from simply kissing her and instead moved to the forehead. “And that I can make you happy, Fella.”

Fella blinked as he moved away from her and then her face became redder than he ever saw. _What would happen if I…_ Klaude moved that thought away.

Klaude moved her hands away from her face. “Do not sell yourself as just merely good cooking.” _Am I really going to have to bring up_ that idiot _?_ “There is a man at the Marchen—I believe you know him—Rumpel. He is the most relentless flirt. While I may find it disagreeable, I cannot deny that there is a value to his ability to make women smile. You have a similar ability. Though a far better one, in my opinion. You are kind to every person you meet and always try to make them laugh.”

Fella looked at him and he almost shuddered when their eyes briefly met. “Who…Klaude, who are you?”

“I…” Klaude nearly cried out when shard thorns pierced his chest. _Not now._ He stood up. “I apologize but I have to go. I need to finish my patrol duties. Can you get back to the Marchen safely?”

“Yes but Klaude—” that was all he needed to hear to take off. She quickly called after him. “Can we meet again here?”

“I will check every night for you!” He called back and he could not believe he said that. Klaude ran until he found a quiet alleyway where he would not be found. He leaned against the wall and started breathing heavily.

He ended up sliding on the disgusting ground of the alley. Oh, how the mighty have fallen. A prince sitting in a dirty alley in endless pain. Shakily he took the box that Fella had given him. He opened it again to see the cupcake still safely inside.

_Not again._

He could deny it all he wanted to but he still held the cupcake like it was a lifeboat in a horrific storm.

* * *

Despite thinking it was a terrible idea, Klaude still found himself checking for Fella. When he saw Fella wearing bandages on her hands he frowned. “What happened to your hands?”

“I was running and fell. Not from anyone! I just...I wanted to run.”

Well, she was good at running away from those girls so it made sense that she would actually _like_ running. Klaude pointed this out.

Fella looked at him and the expression reminded him of the first time they met. Like she was challenging him to question why she was a cook. However, she relaxed. “Can I ask you something?”

“Maybe.”

Fella shook her head with a smile. “Why did you say you were my husband?”

Klaude blushed but kept his tone teasing. “Heat of the moment?” _Change the subject._ “Now that you have asked a question I get to ask one.”

“When did _that_ become the rule?”

“Ever since I realized that you are going to keep asking questions so I might as well ask my own.” He waited to see if she would disagree with this but she did not. “Where are you from?”

“A small countryside town called Bellview, it is about three days away from here by carriage.”

He tried a make a joke about bells but it did not land. “What did you do there in Bellview?” When she did not answer he grew concerned.

“How about…” she said looking up at him. “since you told me a story, I tell you one?”

Klaude shifted in his seat. “Alright.”

He listened to her story. The story of a girl who everyone thought was a porcelain doll. She told him a similar story he told Miss Karma. However, at the time he knew that she was not telling him the entire thing. She simply said that she was punished for running around. In a way that had been the truth. He could not imagine taking away Fella’s ability to cook. It would be like if he was forbidden from sword fighting. That was robbing the world of something.

“She even grew…” Fella struggled to say what she was going to say. She looked like she was in so much pain. “…to hate them.”

 _Would you hate me if you knew the truth? How much I’ve lied to you?_ He felt selfish for thinking that question. But he still wondered. Ever since Jurien and Garlan had gotten together they had been pushing him more to go tell Fella the truth. As if those two situations were comparable.

_Never again._

“And then she announced that she wanted to learn how to cook. That was another battle with her parents but they knew she would not give up. So they taught her. She cut herself and burned herself and made horrible food. But…she still went on and learned. The end.”

They were both quiet. Klaude was not sure what to say to all of that. At some point, they had taken each other’s hands.

“Do you still hate them?” _Selfish._

“My family? No. I don’t. I forgave them a long time ago.”

“I do not think you have the heart for hatred.”

Fella paused and Klaude looked at her. She had an unreadable expression. “I don’t know about that. Does anyone at the Marchen truly deserve to be cursed? From what you told me, you needed to learn a lesson but it sounds too vindictive. We are all just people. Does the witch not deserved to be cursed for taking a son away from his family? A prince from his kingdom? When does this all end?”

 _I deserve this._ Klaude forced a chuckle. “Ask questions like that and you’ll end up being cursed yourself.”

“It does not seem fair.” Klaude could not help but chuckle at seeing Fella look so determined. Klaude had no doubt in his mind that if Hidlyr herself came before Fella, the blind girl would march straight up to up to the witch and give her a firm talking to. All because Fella feels so strongly about people being wronged. _Like she was wronged by her parents._ “Why are you laughing at that?”

He cupped her cheek in his hand. “I am just thinking about how I understand why you are so passionate about others being happy. You fought for your own, now you want others to do so.”

Klaude found himself leaning closer to her. His eyes were drawn to her red lips.

Fella gave him a panicked look and moved away. She quickly apologized and said she had to go. _It is for the better._

* * *

Insecure.

That is not something Klaude had a lot of experience feeling. He is a prince of a vast kingdom. He rarely had to want for anything. Even when he was cursed, a simple smile at a man would get him whatever he wanted.

He had dealt with rejection. Heartache. Pain.

However, insecurity felt like paranoia. He kept looking at Fella, imagining that one day her pale fingers would slip through his. He would never see her smile at him. Instead, she would smile up at Rumpel. He had listened to Bria’s story of Rumpel. This man was so selfless that he was selfish. Klaude was just purely selfish. He never really cared about anyone else.

He was not stupid. He could tell Fella thought she was falling in love with the Swordsman. She _thought_ she was. But she did not know Klaude. All the lies and secrets he kept.

Fella questioned why people at the Marchen deserved to be cursed. Rumpel did not deserve to be cursed. But Klaude did. _I don’t deserve—_

“Miss Karma are you not feeling well?”

Klaude’s pity party was interrupted by Fella.

“Hmm? No. Why do you ask?”

“You are _holding_ the bag.” He looked down at it. Normally Fella would be doing that but he hadn’t handed it off to her. Instead, he held it in his left hand and Fella held onto his right arm as they walked back to the Marchen together.

He tried to go along with her teasing. “Sometimes we do strange things.” _Rumpel and Fella…_ “Fella…maybe I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

_She deserves him._

“What do you think of Rumpel?” A dull pain was in his heart but it was…different from the pain of his tattoo. It made him feel numb and hollow.

Fella gave a thoughtful look. “I don’t think my opinion has changed much of him. A friend said that he uses his compliments to make women happy. And I agree with that and have sort of always know that. He just wants to make others happy.” Something crossed her face. “Though I have my reservations about him. I think it is possible to care _too_ much and I think Rumpel does.”

_Do not let this opportunity slip you by, Fella._

“Perhaps you two would make a good couple.” The words burned in his mouth and he almost felt like crying right there.

Fella stopped making Klaude nearly trip. “W-what do you mean? Why would I be interested in _Rumpel_?”

“You two just seem like…” _Do it for her._ “It would work out. You both wish to make others happy.”

“No.” Fella said, firmly. “I like Rumpel. I do think he is an honorable man. But I could not be with someone so selfless. I could not handle someone sacrificing their own happiness for my sake. I would need a man who…” She paused and then the normal pain of the tattoo came back, Klaude tried to ignore it “Miss Karma, why are you bringing this up?”

Klaude was quiet and then gave the most honest answer he could. “I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy.” Fella tried to make sure Klaude was okay but he just brushed her off. That answer strangely made him more upset. He did not know why.

* * *

Klaude already knew Fella wanted to see him again. He confirmed it with her and told her to be safe and then rushed to get changed and go out to find her.

“You are starting to make this a habit.” He said, the pain in his chest was now a constant but he ignored it.

“I just…wanted to talk to you,” Fella said and looked as she sat on the edge of the fountain. _She’s so beautiful._

“I am at your service, my lady.” They sat together and then he was splashed with water. He laughed at that and splashed her back. “What did you want to talk about?” He didn’t want to ask that question but he did anyway.

“I…” she got closer to him. _No._ “Can you tell me more about your curse?”

_No. No. No._

“Fella…no.”

“Please.” She put her hand on his arm. “If it is true that—”

Pain. So much pain. His vision went blurry and he almost threw up. He bent forward, desperately wanting it to stop.

“Klaude?” Fella was panicked. “What’s wrong?”

He could barely speak. Tears burned in his eyes as he trembled.

She moved to him and put her hand on his back. “Klaude, what’s wrong?” He couldn’t tell if it was his imagination but she tensed up. “Klaude…?”

He breathed, the pain subsiding. “I am…al—”

He felt a hand on top of his. He looked down, his hand was on top of his coat and there was a small pale hand on his. _How...No._

His eyes moved from her hand to her face. He could see confusion and maybe even a little fear on her face. “…Why do you smell like Miss Karma’s perfume?”

Klaude swallowed. He had wiped his perfume off but maybe he hadn’t gotten everything off. As if the universe wished to taunt him more, a soft breeze blew and he could smell it very faintly. “I…” his voice was strained but not because of the pain. “Fella…please…”

“Klaude.” Fella moved away. “Are you Miss Karma?”

Klaude stared at her. His mouth worked. Nothing came out.

“Please.” She begged. “Answer me.”

“I am.” His voice was hoarse but it came out clear as day.

Fella stood up. Shock. Hurt. Betrayal. He could see it on her face.

“Fella, wait.” He reached out and took her small hand into his.

“ _No._ ” She shook him off. It felt like the cool hair burned his skin without her warm touch. He could see it on her face. Anger. Hate. “Klaude, you _lied_ to me this _entire time._ ” She began to pace around. Unable to sit still. “I trusted you, Klaude. I have never told anyone that entire story. I never told anyone—not even Dion—I hated my family. I trusted you. I…” Her face scrunched up. “Miss Karma was the first closest friend I ever had and she was a lie.”

“She is me.” He tried, desperately. “I was still me when I was Miss Karma. It is just a disguise.”

“ _But I didn’t know that._ ” She was sobbing now. _I did this._

“Fella, I couldn’t tell you.”

“At the beginning, sure,” Fella said, wiping at her eyes uselessly as tears continue to run down her face. “But we’re friends. And…who else knows?”

He couldn’t reply. She already knew the answer. She turned and he panicked. “ _Fella, you’re going the wrong way!_ ”

“I’m not going to the Marchen!”

Klaude wanted to scream as he watched her go and then he ran in the opposite direction. He ran to where Garlan was. “Garlan!” He cried and then the man came running towards him.

“What’s wrong?! Karma what happened?!”

He was breathing heavily. He pointed in a direction. “Fella is going off on her own. I think she’s going to Dion’s house. Go and find her and make sure she gets there safely.”

“Does she…?”

“ _Go!_ ” He commanded harshly.

Garlan hesitated for a few heartbeats before running off to go find Fella.

* * *

Klaude could not remember making his way back to the Marchen. But there he stood before it. He looked at the building at the soft glow of lights. The pain from his tattoo was a dull throb in comparison to the void of nothingness he felt. His feet moved and he walked to the back entrance. He stared at the gate. The one Fella struggled to open that first night.

He collapsed onto the ground. He pathetically crawled until his back was propped up by the wall of the tavern. _The same place I dragged Fella after Rumpel flirted with her. I should have left her with him._ He unhooked his sword in its scabbard from his belt and placed it between his legs.

He stared up at the night sky. How can there be stars? Should the world not reflect the endless darkness he felt? Perhaps this is what Fella felt like all these years ago. Force to sit alone and watch the world move without her. Life would go on for others.

“Karma?!” It was Rumpel’s voice. Klaude continued to watch the endless night sky as he heard footsteps, the creek of the fence, and more footsteps. The man stood over him, worry in his eyes. Fingers pressed to his neck to check for a pulse. _Do I have a pulse? I feel nothing._ “Lady Parfait!”

Klaude focused his eyes on Rumpel. It was like looking up at someone as you sank into the bottom of the ocean. Drowning.

“C’mon, let’s get you up,” Rumpel said.

“I…”

“What is it, Karma?” Rumpel asked in a quiet voice.

_I want to die._

Rumpel calmly took his scabbard out of his hands and place it out of reach of Klaude. Then Rumpel slung one of Klaude’s arms around his shoulders and they walked into the Marchen.

“What’s going on?” Lucette’s voice. “Karma?”

Klaude just hung his head he looked down limply. His vision blurred but he saw drops of water fall onto the wood floor. _I’m…crying?_ He didn’t feel like he was.

“Lucette, help me get him up to his room.” The small woman went on his other side while Parfait followed after them. The next thing he remembered was him lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Then Lady Parfait’s soft features come into few.

“Karma…” Parfaits soft voice. She opened his shirt to examine his tattoo.

“It doesn’t…hurt…” he said in a soft voice. Parfait frowned in confusion. “nothing…it’s endless…”

* * *

The next thing he remembered is waking up, the sun shining through his window. He raised his hand in the air. His hand was still there.

He did not know why but he got out of bed and put on his Miss Karma disguise. He just…needed to get out of his room. He swallowed the potion and it never tasted so bitter. He numbly walked downstairs. He saw the door to the kitchen but moved on and went to sit at his table.

He sat down and stared at nothing in particular. No man came to flirt with him. _Well, this was a mistake._

“Karma…?”

Klaude looked up to see Lucette and her eyes widen as she saw him.

“Do you…want anything to eat?”

“…no…”

“…Is this about Fella…?” She tried.

“…yes…”

Lucette eventually left him and Klaude looked back at the table just as he heard more footsteps coming towards him. Garlan and Jurien sat at his table. He barely looked at them.

“Hey, Karma…” Garlan said. “Uh…Fella got home safely last night.”

“Good.” It was the first time he hadn’t whispered a response. Despite being in Miss Karma’s voice, it might as well have been his own for how hoarse and raspy it was.

“Karma, it’s going to be alright,” Jurien said, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. He did not have the energy to shake it off. “She’ll come around.”

“But Karma…you’re looking pretty bad maybe you should go back upstairs,” Garlan suggested.

Klaude just shrugged. _What else am I supposed to do? I do this every morning. I go down and sit in the dining room. Sometimes…sometimes…she brings me food and we eat and have a good time and I lie. I lie and I lie and I li—_

Klaude heard the sound of the kitchen door opening. He could not help but lookup. He really shouldn’t have. He got a peek of her. She looked better than he probably did. Wearing her light blue dress and hair pulled back into a single tail. She walked out of the kitchen and went straight up to her room.

Klaude pressed his forehead to the table.

* * *

Garlan and Jurien offered to help him back upstairs but he denied it and went back himself. He shut the door and slid to the floor.

Klaude closed his eyes and he stayed like that for some time.

**_It happened again._ **

Klaude opened his eyes. Before him, a large black shadowy dog-like beast sat before him. “No.”

 ** _Deny it all you want, Little Prince._** The beast’s red eyes glinted and it seemed to smile. **_You have fallen in love and now she will be mine to enjoy._**

Klaude laughed. It was bitter and hurt his throat.

The beast tilted its head at him. The gesture reminded him of Fella’s cute head tilts when she was about to say something teasing.

“How does it feel…”

The beast stepped closer to Klaude.

“…to know that even wicked witch’s curse…”

The beast was now standing above Klaude, he stared into its red eyes.

“…does not compare to the pain of a broken heart?”

**_It happened._ **

“Yes.” He whispered. “It did.”

The beast opened its too-large mouth and Klaude stared into the void.

* * *

Klaude stumbled out of his room. He was not sure what time it was. The tavern was dark. There was not a sound. He stood before Fella’s room.

**_Go. Do with her what you did with the last._ **

_No._

He pressed his forehead to the door as he closed his eyes.

Suddenly the door opened. He looked down, she was in the same nightgown he had seen her in that first night. Her hair was down, framing her round face. Again, she seemed to look directly at him. _You can see into my soul. You know how wicked I am. You hate me._

“…fella…” he whispered. _Why did you open the door?_

“Klaude…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite part of this chapter was having to come up with names to call Rumpel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never a dull moment at the Marchen.

They were both silent and all Fella could hear was his heavy breathing.

“Klaude…” she whispered again, she could not help but reach a hand out to him. “Klaude, what’s wrong?”

Klaude had cried out in pain before but it had never been this… _full_. Perhaps every other time he was trying to hold back. There was also something mixed into the cry. Something…not all human. Something feral. It was as if there were two beings both screaming.

Klaude had moved away and Fella found herself following him.

“No…” he _growled_ at her. “stay…back…”

His breathing was so heavy. She should be angry at him. But…he was in so much pain. She felt out for him and pressed a hand to his back. She felt his bare skin, it was hot and sweaty.

When flesh touched flesh, Klaude ran. Fella could barely comprehend how _fast_ he was. “Klaude!” She called and the only thing registering what was happening was hearing his loud footsteps.

Fella’s feet moved before her mind could. She ran downstairs when she reached the landing she heard a loud _BANG!_ Fella flinched and covered her face but nothing hit her. It sounded like it came from the sitting room.

Fella went there and nearly tripped. Someone had moved the furniture about and it was in her way. She went around it as best she could and reached for the door handle but felt nothing but cool night air.

_Where’s…where’s the door?!_

There were more sounds coming from outside, Fella cautiously went outside. She moved towards the woods and her bare feet found that there was debris strewn about haphazardly. Tree branches and uprooted grass. It was…like someone had made a path just by running through it.

Fella nearly screamed when she heard a loud howl coming from the woods. Something was other there and it could attack Klaude.

“Fella!” It was Delora’s voice coming from inside. She was going to drag her back into the Marchen. _I have to find Klaude._ “ _FELLA GET BACK HERE!_ ”

But it was too late. She was running through the forged path.

* * *

Okay, so maybe Fella was a bit daft. She ran as fast as she could. On the upside, the path made a pretty straight line.

On the downside, she getting battered by all the debris.

Her feet were taking the majority of the hits. She ignored the pain and pushed herself to go faster.

 _Is the path getting…larger?_ She thought vaguely. “Klaude!” She screamed. “Klaude! Where are you?!”

She continued to run, trying to find the end to this path.

“Kla— _AHHHH!!_ ” She screamed as her foot did not find solid ground and she went tumbling down. She brought her arms up to break her fall and she ended up rolling a few feet until she was at a clearing.

Fella quickly tried to get up but her ankle gave out. She cried out in pain as she fell back to the wet dirt.

And then she heard it. A low… _evil_ growl.

She let out a small gasp. Something was in the clearing with her. She scooted back as much as she could, feeling for the ground for something to defend herself. She came up with nothing.

The thing drew nearer, Fella felt like she could hear the large claws digging into the ground. Every instinct in her body was telling her to run.

“…klaude…” she whispered as if he would suddenly appear to defend her.

No one came to her rescue.

She hadn’t realized she started crying maybe it was from her ankle or maybe it was because of the fear but wet tears ran down her face. The monster grew nearer and she felt moist…hot breath.

“…please…” she whispered leaning back as far as she could. The monster still came closer.

Two giant arms were pressed on either side of her. They might have been as large as her. Sickeningly hot salvia fell onto her chest and lap.

Then it pressed it’s snout to her neck. Fella squeezed her eyes shut and raised her face up to the sky in prayer to the gods. Perhaps they would look down on her and let her death be swift. She held in her breath.

_Please oh merciful gods above…_

The mouth opened slightly.

_…know that I am a faithful follower and allow me to enter sanctua—_

“……fel……”

Fella released her breath and her eyes snapped open. _…?_

Suddenly the monster moved away and thrashed. The night had been quiet with the exception of its low growls and now it was like an endless cacophony of noise. It did not sound like anyone had come to rescue her or that it was fighting some kind of animal. It was…angry at itself.

Fella swallowed and then shifted into a crawling position.

The monster had stopped whatever it was doing and seemed to be paying attention to what Fella was doing.

_You really are stupid, Ophella Treslyn._

And then she put one hand forward. The monster immediately growled at her but did not move back towards her. Fella swallowed and then moved a “step” forward. As she came forward the monster seemed agitated but did move to attack. Was it hurt…?

_No._

She moved for what seemed like forever until the heat of its breath met her. She sat in a position that was comfortable with her ankle then reached a hand towards it. It growled and snapped its large mouth at her hand. She yelped, moving away, and squeezed her eyes shut. She trembled in place and waited for something to happen. But nothing but growling.

She grabbed whatever courage she had left and raised her hand. It growled but Fella pressed her hand to its snout. The fur was…surprisingly soft. Though it seemed to…shift and move on its own accord. It was unnatural.

Because this was not a monster. Nor an animal. Nor a beast. It was…

“Klaude.”

He let out a painful howl. Klaude’s head moved to rest on her lap and he continued to howl but this time softer.

“……fel……la…….”

Fella ran her fingers through Klaude’s fur and closed her eyes. It sounded like it hurt for him to speak this way. “I know.” _I know it’s you._

“…love…you…” The beast took a shudder, harsh breath. “But no one…can love…a beast.”

Fella leaned her face down into his head. His strange fur tickling her face as she breathed in. “You’re wrong. I love you, Klaude.”

Suddenly everything went…not black. It took moments for Fella to comprehend what she is seeing. It is…bright? Perhaps this is what people see when they look at the morning sunrise. It _felt_ like Fella was bathing in sunlight. Her body became so warm. When she was running through the forest she got plenty of cuts in bruises on her arms, legs, feet but they all suddenly went away. Even the pain from the ankle was gone.

Her heart was full.

Then she felt strong arms around her waist.

The…light was gone and it was back to darkness.

“Fella.” It was Klaude’s voice in her ear as he hugged her. He was no longer shirtless, she felt the soft the softness of his coat. Fella wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. This time Klaude did not try to push her face into his chest or move away from her. Instead, they held each other for a long time. The forest silent.

Reluctantly Fella moved away and Klaude did as well. He gently took her hands into his. “Fella…I am so, _so_ sorry.” He said, squeezing her hands as if he thought she would slip away if he didn’t hold on. “I should have told you everything as soon as I realized that you weren’t affected by my curse. I was just so scared. But I promise to tell you everything and be completely honest with you.”

“I forgive you, Klaude.” She said and then leaned forward and did what was originally going to do that previous night. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him. He made a surprised sound but then kissed her back passionately.

“Sorry…” He said, cupping her cheeks in his hands. “I have wanted to do that for a long time.”

Fella’s face felt hot but she grinned at him. “You don’t have to apologize…but we should probably get back. Though I’m pretty sure Delora is going to kill me for…running after you at night alone.”

“I will protect you against all those who want to do you harm,” Klaude said, nuzzling their foreheads against one another. “But…do we really have to go back? I don’t like the idea of having to _share_ you with other people, again.”

“Klaude, stop it.” She said, giggling. She tried to stand up but wobbled and almost fell if not for Klaude scooping her into his arms and carrying her bridal style. Her ankle had been healed by… _whatever_ magic had broken Klaude’s curse. Power of love or something. But it felt like it was asleep and thus hard to walk in.

Also.

 _Klaude is carrying me._ Fella had her arms wrapped around his neck. His clothes were just as soft as they always were.

“Um…”

“What is, my sweet?”

“Stop giving me that look.”

“You cannot see any given look I am given you.”

Fella groaned as they—well Klaude—started moving. “I know that satisfied look you’re giving me Klaude. And I do not like it.”

Klaude laughed, but still held her securely. Klaude said he was walking them back to the actual path. “The sun is coming up.”

“How long have we been out here?”

“I’m not—”

“Fella!” It was Dion’s voice. Fella flexed her foot and it seemed more awake so she asked Klaude to set her down. He carefully did so. She got her footing and then hurried over to Dion’s footsteps. They both hugged each other tightly. “What happened?”

“Um…remember how I said Miss Karma lied to me?” Fella asked quietly and then waved behind her. “Well, that’s Miss Karma.”

She felt Dion look up and moved to part from her. “She’s a _man_?”

“Yes, and your cousin’s lover.”

 _Did he really have to say it like that?!_ Fella said covering her face and it turned red. Dion made a surprised noise and she felt a slim arm wrap around her.

“Fella!” Delora’s voice made her jump. “What on earth were you thinking, running into the forest like that? You could have gotten hurt!”

 _I mean, if you want to be accurate, I_ did _get hurt._ Probably not the best response. “But I did break Klaude’s curse.” She said.

Delora made annoyed sounds before sighing. “Karma, I hate to break you two apart but we need you right now. Princess Emelaigne and Prince Rod are here.”

“Why on earth are they here?” Klaude asked.

“They were put in prison and there is a coo being attempted.”

Fella blinked. “Not a dull moment in the Marchen, is there?”

* * *

Apparently, the day before Lucette had gone into town and heard that the king claimed he was terminally ill. However, that was most likely a lie. According to Prince Rod and Princess Emelaigne, a man named Sir Alcaster said that if the king did not hand over his crown then he would kill the queen, prince, and princess. Then a man named Sir Fritzgerald helped the prince and princess.

Fella remembered what she had heard from the knights a while back. And now the people of the Marchen were talking about how to fix it. They needed to rescue the king and queen.

Fella listened as Lucette started to argue about her going to save the king. She hoped that whatever they decided to do that Lucette would be able to get a better relationship with her family. Especially since she was so close to breaking her curse. One more good deed.

Lucette, being a true princess, ended up getting her way.

“If only we had the time to get reinforcements from Karma’s country.” It was Waltz’s voice and it was a little surprising to think about. She sometimes forgot that Klaude was a prince and that he could probably raise an army if he so wished.

Klaude and Fella were sitting together. She felt a bit useless in this meeting because she could not really do anything to help. However, Klaude seemed to silently insist that she be there. His arms wrapped around her waist.

“Karma’s…country?” Rumpel—now Chevalier—asked.

“Brugantia.” He said.

“How is it possible that a Brugantian citizen can simply ask for reinforcements?”

“I am the crown prince of it.”

“You’re the lost prince?” Emelaigne’s sweet voice asked. Fella realized that she had actually heard of Klaude before. It was a bit of gossip that a neighboring country had lost its prince. Fella had just not put two and two together. She could never imagine being the one to find him.

“Lost prince…” Klaude said, he squeezed Fella lightly and she leaned further into him. “It sounds like such a tragedy, doesn’t it?”

“I am sure you’ll make it very dramatic when you retell the tale.” She said, smirking.

Annice then jumps in. “All this time and I never knew. I am so sorry, Your Highness.”

“There is no need for formalities, Annice. I am the lost prince after all. I keep my lineage a secret because right now, I am just a normal commoner. With a beautiful lover.”

That last part was ignored by most and Fella attempted to teasingly move away. “But you’re a prince!” Chevalier protested. “Couldn’t you still ask for reinforcements?”

“It would take them at least a week to get here and we do not have that kind of time,” Klaude said, sounding sorry that he could not do more to help.

The plan continued. Waltz would lead them to the palace. Jurien and Garlan will follow right behind him, watching for immediate enemies. Klaude would watch from the back, along with Delora and Lucette. Fella squeezed Klaude’s hand when hearing he was going. They had just now gotten together and now they would be separated.

When the meeting finished Klaude turned to her and cupped her cheeks. “Fella, I need you to promise me something.”

“What is it, Klaude?” She asked, putting a hand on his leg.

“Promise me that you will stay at the Marchen.”

“Really? You do not trust me to stay put?”

“My love, I do not.”

“I mean remember how useful I was when you had to save me my first night here? Or the second time when I was out shopping? Or the third when I was spying on the knights—”

“You only told us the first and third time you got into trouble!” Delora’s voice called.

“And the fourth time when you had to save me from Delora’s wrath?” Fella said, moving his hands so she was holding them. “And the only time I saved you, I was covered in cuts and hurt my ankle. It was only thanks to the power of love that I am not in pain right now.”

“ _Alright,_ ” Klaude said, kissing her forehead. “I am sorry that I underestimated your common sense.”

Fella giggled, blushing at the kiss. “But I am serious. I will stay here. But…promise me you’ll stay safe, okay?”

“I, of course, need to come back safe. I need to take you back to Brugantia. I still need to properly propose.”

Fella felt her face heat up. _Marriage?!_

Klaude laughed at seeing her so flustered and leaned in closer. “Tonight I will tell you everything. I promise.”

* * *

Fella laid on top of her bed. She had finished dinner, though it was a pretty slow night due to the crackdowns by the palace. Not many people could come out. Fella doubted many people wanted to. Klaude had been extremely busy with patrols and preparing for the rescue of the king. This was not some sort of game. Someone at the Marchen could lose their life.

Fella heard a knock at the door. “It’s me.”

Fella sat up from her bed and told him to come in. She heard him enter the room and briefly worried. Was she supposed to do anything to prepare for this? Make tea? Worn something nice? Klaude had said he was going to explain everything so all they were going to do was talk but…

“It makes me happy to see you blush when I come into a room.” He teased. Fella blushed even more and he chuckled but there was tension in the room. Klaude cleared his throat and then walked over to sit next to Fella on her bed. “Where to begin?”

“Did you like dressing as a woman?”

It was the only thing Fella could think of. Silence. And then they both started laughing. Fella felt warm arms wrap around her. She moved and they both leaned against the wall.

“I didn’t mind it, really. I still own all those dresses and makeup. You girls get to wear quite an assortment of those things.”

“You could always give them to me.” Fella teased.

“Oh, no, my love. You look good in cooler colors such as the blues you always wear. I much prefer warmer colors. We actually complement each other quite nicely.” Fella shook her head and Klaude chuckled. “I can appreciate the beauty in anything. Though, I do feel more comfortable in my own clothes.”

Fella touches his arm to feel his clothes. “Soft enough.”

“I am glad you approve,” Klaude said, nuzzled his nose on top of her head and she blushed. “Shall we truly begin? I don’t really know where to start…”

Fella actually knew a decent chunk about Klaude. She knew where he was from and how he became cursed. Most of the questions she had for him were about who he was now. And that she knew he posed as Miss Karma that answered some questions. “So, your curse. I was right when I said you had to get a woman to fall in love with you.”

“Yes, you were. Though it was a bit more complicated than that. I had to get a woman to fall in love with me but as you experienced, women constantly fell in love with me. The trick was that if I fell in love then I would turn into that beast. And once I turned into a beast, that love spell would no longer work.”

Fella’s mind whirled at that idea. “That sounds…ridiculous.”

Klaude laughed and she asked why he was. “This reminds me of the first time I told you about my curse. You look like you are ready to march over to whoever cursed me and give them a firm talking to.”

Fella paused. _I probably would have, if given the chance. While maybe Klaude learned his lesson about vanity, this seemed like a poor way to learn a lesson. It was vindictive and cruel._

Klaude patted her head. “It is a bit convoluted. But I think it worked out in the end. I found a girl who is willing to try and comfort a horrific beast. You don't find crazy like that every day.”

Fella snorted but then a memory popped up. “When I came into your bedroom, you spoke about another girl and how you thought she could break your curse.”

Klaude let out a small sigh. “Shortly after I came to Angielle, there was a woman named Elaine that I met. Her smile was as radiant as sunshine. She was beautiful and when she laughed, everything felt right about the world.” He seemed to be lost in thought about this Elaine. “I knew her for many months. Time passed and I thought we were truly in love. But then…”

Fella wrapped both of her arms around him and he held her back.

“And then I turned into the beast. And she screamed in terror at seeing me. I tried to reach out to her but all she could see was the beast and how terrifying I was. I am not in control when I am the beast and I almost…”

 _Oh, Klaude._ He pressed his face into her hair and took a shuddering breath.

He pressed his chin to her head, still holding her close. “I visited her once as Miss Karma again and she did not seem to remember anything other than she was attacked by an animal.” He moved so he could gently cup her cheek in his hand. “You were scared as well.”

Fella placed her hand over his. “I was.” She admitted. “I didn’t…it is kind of all a blur. I remember falling into the clearing and…I tried to find something to beat you off with.” Klaude let out a small laugh and Fella felt her heart warm that he seemed a little happier. “I sort of just…resigned myself to what was happening. I was scared and I couldn’t think of anything to do. Then you said my name and it sort of clicked in my head what was going on. And then…I did something incredibly stupid.”

Klaude let out a more full laugh at that. “Fella, please never try to touch dangerous animals again.”

“Only if they happen to be handsome princes, then I can touch them.” Fella giggled.

“Oh? You’re going to touch _more_ handsome princes?” Klaude asked.

“If I so wish, I shall.” Then Fella was being tickled. “Klaude!” They were now both lying on her bed and she should probably feel embarrassed but she couldn’t. It was nice to be able to finally relax with him. “Hey…where does Karma come from?”

“Hmmm?”

“The name Karma.”

Klaude cleared his throat. “My full name is Klaude Aidric Renaldi Mattheus Almonte.”

“Klaude Aidric Renaldi… _Karma_! That’s where your name comes from?” Fella laughed. “What cruel parents do you have?”

Klaude chuckled softly. “My father loves jokes like that. I am sure you two will get along splendidly when this all over.”

The tenseness of the room returned. Fella had stopped laughing and let out a sigh. “I wish you did not have to go.” She whispered softly.

Klaude moved so her head was nestled in his chest. She breathed in his smell. It was the smell of the forest. Why had Miss Karma’s perfume smelled so good to her before? It was pleasant but like everything about her, it masked what truly lied beneath.

“I would never ask you to not go. The Marchen needs you. I’m just…” she held him close. “I’m scared, Klaude. We just got together…”

“Do not be scared, my love.” He whispered. “I promise you that I will come back to you. Then I will take you home with me. You shall meet my parents. My mother will shower you with gifts. My father will tell jokes and we will live happily ever after.”

Even though Fella felt that worry in the back of her mind, she actually felt at ease by his words. He seemed to be one of the best swordfighters. _I will trust that you will come back to me, Klaude._ Now that Fella was relaxed, everything that happened and being in Klaude’s warm arm lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Klaude was talking about something when he heard Fella’s soft snoring. Klaude kissed her forehead before trying to escape being pinned between Fella and the wall. It was a bit awkward to maneuver, especially when he did not want to wake Fella. But he was agile enough so he did it while not disturbing her peaceful sleep. He gently put the blanket over her and quietly left the room.

He went back to his room and blinked. It was a disaster. His bedding was strewn about, there were clothes all over the place, and…were those scratch marks on the floor? Delora was going to kill him.

He leaned against his door and slid to the floor. He recalled when he sat on the floor of his room and it felt like a lifetime ago but it could not have been more than a day go. Did…he actually have a conversation with the beast inside of him? The days leading up to his curse being broken were a blur.

* * *

* * *

The memory that played crystal clear was when his curse overtook him. He remembered running away from Fella and nothing could stop him. Furniture, doors, trees. He ran as a painful transformation engulfed him.

When he landed in a clearing he attempted to get a hold of himself, desperately fighting off the Beast. When the scream came, it grabbed the attention of both Klaude and the Beast. They watched as Fella fell to the ground. His heart lurched seeing her in pain but that only fuel the Beast’s grip on his body.

The Beast let out a growl and that got Fella’s attention. Klaude tried to keep the Beast back but it slowly moved towards her. She was so small compared to him. He could see every strand of hair on her head, every thread that made up her nightgown. Every small cut that glowed crimson in the moonlight.

The Beast pressed its mouth to her throat. _I’ll give her a chance to run._ Klaude thought. It hurt so much but he got out a whisper of her name.

She stayed so still as if she died from fear before he could even warn her. However, once the small fragment of her name was uttered, her light eyes shot open. As she released a breath, Klaude moved his body so she was away from the Beast.

 _Go._ He thought. _Run away, even if you’re hurt. Go!_

Klaude had wrestled with the Beast until they both heard movement. Klaude watched as Fella started to crawl _towards_ him.

 ** _The Pray welcomes her fate._** Klaude did everything he could to hold the Beast back. Klaude tried to tell her to run but it came out as low growls. **_Let me grant her wishes._**

_No!_

And then Klaude saw her small form before him. She was battered and her face was tearstained. However, she reached out a hand towards her.

_N-No…you can’t be…_

Klaude’s grip on the Beast loosened for a moment at the shock of what she was doing. The Beast attempted to snap at her but he quickly held it back. Fella cowered at being snapped at. The small form trembled as she squeezed her eyes shut.

_Just run, Fella._

And then he saw it. She was still trembling but there was that resolve she always had. She raised her hand. The Beast tried to growl at Fella. To ward her away. But Fella had such determination and her small hand touched Klaude’s snout.

**_No…_ **

“Klaude.”

**_NO!!_**

Klaude could not tell if the Beast was howling or Klaude was but he seemed to have more control over this body. He rested his head on Fella’s small lap. All he really wanted to was lie there and hear her say his name over and over again.

He said her name back to her. It was soft and pained. Everything hurt being in this form but he _needed_ her to know it was him.

“I know.”

He couldn’t hide to truth from her any longer. He couldn’t lie to _himself_ any longer. “…love…you…” It was painful to speak but those words were so hard to get out. “But no one…can love…a beast.”

Klaude noticed that she was moving and for a moment he thought she had fainted. But she buried her face into his fur. “You’re wrong. I love you, Klaude.”

When the words left her lips, glowing light surrounded him. He sat up and the pain he felt from the beast slowly faded. He looked down and his hands were his. He was wearing clothes. The curse…had been broken.

 _Well, done, Little Prince._ The voice was not his own or the Beast’s but it was a familiar, feminine voice. Klaude could not dwell on that for long as he was back in the forest. He saw as the small cuts from Fella’s body glow before fading and then disappeared altogether. She had an awed expression before it faded. Perhaps she too had seen the light.

* * *

* * *

Throughout the day Klaude felt like he was in a dream. He held Fella in his arms as much as he could. It was like he was making sure that she was actually there. That he would not wake up and he would have to go back to lying to himself. Keeping everyone at arm's length from him. Pretending he did not love her since who knows how long. Perhaps since the moment she gave him that defiant look, daring her to question her abilities as a cook.

The curse was truly broken. Fella had forgiven him and said that she loved him. But now another threat loomed. _I’m scared, Klaude. We just got together…_

“I promise,” he whispered softly, standing up. “That no matter what I will return to you, Fella. Nothing, not even death can keep me from you.” Promises always felt more real when he said them aloud, even if that person was not around to hear it.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the day for the Marchen team to storm the palace and everyone who was staying was seeing them off. Klaude had taken Fella to a private little corner of the Tavern; she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. “Come back safe, okay?”

“I promise.” He whispered with his forehead pressed hers. She wrapped her arms around him for a hug before they heard Delora’s voice calling for him. “I love you, Fella.”

“I love you, too.” She said, it still felt strange to say. He seemed to relax a little when she said it. As if he was worried she had stopped in the very short time between seeing each other. “See you later.”

“See you— _Fella_.”

“What? I’m not going to say goodbye. That’s too final.”

Klaude chuckled as he kissed her forehead. “See you later.” He led her back to the kitchen before Delora could call for them again.

“I will pray for your safe return, Lucette.” Emelaigne’s sweet voice came from the sitting room. Lucette gave a soft response that Fella could not quite make out.

Fella said goodbye to those who were leaving before coming to Lucette once she was done talking to her step-siblings. “Come back safe, Lucette.”

“I will.” She said sounding awkward.

Fella gently wrapped her into a hug. The princess made a surprised noise and awkwardly hugged her back. “I’ll be sure to prepare a meal for everyone!” Fella called.

Once they were gone, the Tavern felt quieter. Most of the boarders that Fella did not know well went up to their rooms and there were no outsider patrons tonight. The ones left that Fella did know were Chevalier, Annice, Parfait, Prince Rod, and Princess Emelaigne. Dion had also come to make sure Fella and the rest were safe.

Fella felt someone tap her shoulder. “I’m sorry, but I never got your name, Miss.”

Fella turned to face the voice. “It’s Fella. And you are Princess Emelaigne, correct?”

“Emelaigne is fine, really.” She said and then clasped Fella’s hands in hers. “Thank you so much for taking care of my sister.”

“Oh…you mean Lucette?” Emelaigne confirmed. Sometimes Fella forgot that Lucette was the true crown princess and probably shared a life with the royal family. She suspected that was the curse trying to erase that memory. “Really, I think you are giving me too much credit. I mostly just fed her.”

“But you two seem close and I am thankful that she has a friend.” She said, sweetly.

Fella decided to simply accept the compliment graciously. “So, you and your brother do not remember her at all?”

“Rod does but I do not, unfortunately.” She sounded genuinely sad.

“I’m sure you had a…”

“Don’t try to lie to her.” A young man’s voice came. “Lucette barely spoke to either of us.”

That made things a little bit awkward even though it was not surprising. Fella gently reached out and patted Emelaigne’s shoulder. “In my experience getting to know Lucette…she is a hard nut to crack. She takes time to warm up to people for some valid reasons. But I think she’s truly changed and I hope you can have a better relationship with her.”

Fella was nearly knocked over when Emelaigne hugged her. “That makes me so happy to hear! Thank you so much, Fella! I hope that all three of us can be good friends.”

“Cousin,” Fella heard Dion’s voice as the back door closed. “You certainly make friends fast.”

* * *

For that night, Fella had gained a shadow. A very chatty shadow.

Fella did not really mind Emelaigne, in fact, it was a little nostalgic. It reminded her of being back home with her older sister Namora. Fella would be preparing food and Namora would chat about anything under the sun.

Emelaigne stood to the side of the kitchen in a place she would not get in the way of Fella. She had tried to convince her brother Rod to come and cook with Fella. _He's really such a good cook, Fella! I'm sure it would be a lot of fun!_ But Rod had declined and Fella did not push him to do something he did not want to do.

For this, Fella was solo. It was technically Annice’s day off and Fella had insisted she take it. _However, I will probably need your help once everyone comes back._

“I can help carry that.” Emelaigne offered as Fella finished making dinner. It was just a simple soup, if the rest of the Marchen came back early enough then there would be a true feast. This was just something to hold them over until then. _Because everyone is coming back._

Fella walked with a tray with Emelaigne behind. The Marchen still felt lonely without Delora, the knights, Lucette, and especially Klaude.

“So…” Fella said sitting down with her bowl and face the direction she thought Emelaigne and Rod were. “Going from normal life to royalty. What’s that like?”

“You’ll learn soon enough, won’t you?” Emelaigne asked. “You are in a relationship with the lost prince.”

Fella’s face went hot. It was not really for the fact that it was pointed out that she was in a relationship with Klaude. She had stopped getting flustered by that quickly because if she did not then Klaude's...lovey-dovey nature would have surely killed her. It was for her own survival. But the idea that she was in a relationship _with a prince._ Would she become… _queen_ of a nation that she’s never set foot in, let alone barely knew anything about?

“Oh, no. Have I upset you, Fella?”

“My stress level just increased dramatically,” Fella said, taking a sip of her soup. “Now I really want to know what it’s like to prepare for what's to come.”

It was quiet for a moment before Emelaigne said. “I am grateful for the life we have been given. However, I will be honest, it is quite difficult being the crown—”

Suddenly Fella’s mind felt fuzzy. The soup that had just entered her stomach did not sit well for a second before the wave of nausea passed. Fella recalled the other time that this happened. She was with Klaude, Jurien, and Garlan. They were talking about the time at the toy shop where she had met Emelaigne, Rod, and…and…

_Lucette._

Lucette Riella Britton. The crown princess of Angielle.

“It appears that Princess Lucette has broken her curse.” Parfait’s gentle voice said.

Emelaigne let out a gasp and it sounded like she nearly knocked over her soup. “Oh my goodness, I remember her. I cannot believe I forgot my own sister.”

“Well…this is good, right?” Fella said. “I mean if Lucette broke her curse then surely that is good for everyone who is fighting?”

“I think you’re right,” Emelaigne said, ever the optimist.

 _You’re coming home Klaude._ Fella told herself. _I know it._

* * *

Once everyone had finished dinner, Fella started to clean up the kitchen. Fella went out to the back patio and placed a few empty crates to be replaced in the morning. She let out a sigh at releasing the weight and straightened up. Then she heard a cough from behind her and quickly spun around.

“I apologize for startling you.” Said an unfamiliar feminine voice through a fit.

“It’s alright,” Fella said, pressing a hand to her heart to slow its rapid beating. She could not help but add, “I’m sorry but The Marchen is closed…but are you alright?”

The woman cleared her throat and spoke, it was hard to pin down how old this woman was just by the voice. “I am alright but…Miss, could you spare a meal?”

“Sure. Just wait here a moment.” _I’ll just pay for it myself._ Fella thought going in and leaving some money on the counter and then brought out a bowl and spoon of soup. Fella went to the fence and held it out for the woman.

“How kind.” The woman said, gently taking the bowl from her.

“Miss, you really shouldn’t be out at this hour by yourself. It’s not safe, especially all that has been going on.”

The woman let out an amused hum. “I will be alright but I thank you for your worry.” There was the soft sound of spoon on bowl. “You are Ophella Treslyn.”

“I…I am,” Fella said, even though the woman did not ask it but simply stated it.

There were a few clinks of the spoon. “Tell me, Ophella, have you ever done something out of anger and then immediately regretted it?”

Fella thought. “I probably have but I cannot think of it. I guess…I got into a fight with my…my lover recently and I was angry at him. It worked out in the end.” _Hopefully._ Klaude was still not back yet. No one was. “I am thankful that we moved past it.”

“That makes me happy to hear. I know that a broken heart can be one of the most painful wounds imaginable.” The woman said and then added that she was finished with her soup. This woman was so strange. Fella went over to the fence to take back the bowl and spoon. When Fella took the bowl, she felt a hand placed overs and then one on her cheek. “I do so deeply regret what I did to Klaude.”

Fella’s eyes widened and she screamed at the realization at who this was. Immediately, she moved away, bowl and spoon clanking to the ground. As soon as the woman’s hands were off her, Fella suddenly felt incredibly dizzy, she staggered and fell on her backside to the ground. She held her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Then it was imprinted into her mind. An...image?

“I cannot cure your blindness, Ophella Treslyn. Perhaps the Witch Doctor could be even then there would be a steep price. And from what I’ve seen of you, I doubt you would make such a deal. However, I can leave you with a small gift.” The woman said as Fella clasped her hand over her mouth in shock, tears welling up in her eyes. The image still in her mind. “Thank you for righting my wrong.”

“Fella!” It was Dion’s voice, steps rushing out of the Marchen. “Fella, what happened? Are you hurt?”

“That…that woman…?”

Dion put his hands on her forearms and shifted to look around. “There is no woman out there. Do you want me to look?”

“N-No…” She said, in a daze. “I just need to go sit down and clear my head…” She said, touching the ground and realized the bowl and spoon were placed right next to her.

* * *

Dion tried to get her to tell him what happened but Fella just asked him to give her a moment to process. She sat in the empty dining room.

When Fella sat down, she panicked for a moment, thinking the image had fled her memory before she could really “see” it. However, as she thought about it came into her mind’s eye as clear as it was first put there. As she thought about the image with a clear mind, soon words were starting to be placed into what she was seeing. It was like she was slowly being fed information about the image.

_This is a man. He has hair that is long and it is red. His eyes are green. He wears a pin that is in the shape of a flower—no, no, no it is a yellow rose._

The colors of clothes that had once been just words now had more meaning to them. Once she felt like she finished “looking” at him, the man started moving. His mouth moved, the ends turning up. He was…smiling and then extended his hand and someone took it.

_A girl, that’s a girl with curly hair tied with…two blue bows._

Fella’s eyes widened as she absently touched her own curls.

_That’s me. Which means that’s…_

Fella covered her mouth and began to cry just as the front door to the Marchen burst open.

* * *

Once the day had been saved—Lucette’s curse had been broken and power to King had been restored—Klaude sprinted back to the Marchen.

Klaude opened the door and was surprised to see Fella sitting there alone. And then he noticed her hand to her mouth and she was crying.

Klaude’s heart sunk at seeing this and quickly went over to her in the blink of an eye. She had a startled look when he gently took her arms. He gave her a once over. No, she did not seem to be hurt. “Fella, I’m here. What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Fella’s mouth worked, tears still rolling down her round face. And then...she moved her arm and patted his head.

“Uh…?” He said, confused. This was _not_ the welcome home he expected. He expected Fella to run into his arms and they would kiss and promise never to be away from each other again. Maybe she would call him brave and heroic rather than dramatic. Instead, she felt at his head until she found the base of his tail. Then her finger ran down the length of his hair.

She started crying hard and grinned. “You do have long hair.” And then she hugged him.

“Fella, I am very confused.”

“It’s really complicated.” She said, nuzzling her face into his coat and then raised her head to face him. Klaude was almost tricked into thinking she was fine when he saw that fierce determination. However, there was still that pit of worry. “Klaude, where is everyone else?”

“We won and everyone else is heading back. I rushed over to see you. But, Fella, _please_ tell me what’s wrong.” Klaude said, his heart would not stop hurting until he knew what was wrong with Fella.

“Nothing is wrong. It’s…I don’t…it’s so complicated to explain.”

Klaude was about to ask for her to try when there were footsteps. “Well if it isn’t the love birds already—Fella, what happened?!” It was Jurien and she hurried over once noticing that Fella was still crying. Jurien looked like a concerned older sister, examining her and then glared at Klaude, putting her hands on her hips. “What did you do?”

He was taken aback by the accusation and glared back at her. “I didn’t do anything, I found her like this.”

“I’m fine,” Fella said.

“There was a woman outside.” Dion’s voice came from the doorway noticing the noise.

Before anyone could say anything else Fella stood up looking frustrated at the fact that she was being talked over. “I’m fine, everyone is heading back so I have to prepare the true dinner of the night.”

She started walking but Dion blocked her path. “Fella.”

Fella pouted. “Dion, if you do not get out of my way, I will hide under the table and never come back out.”

Jurien and Klaude glanced at each other in confusion. Dion looked at her for a moment, then shook his head and chuckled. This must have been a family joke. “You’re telling about this after the celebration.”

“I will. I promise. I just need to…calm down.”

* * *

Fella felt bad for keeping everyone in the dark about what was going on with her. She was just so overwhelmed with emotions. Not only did she have this…image, but everyone at the Marchen had returned safely. It was like a weight had been lifted off her chest knowing that all returned but then she was also thrust into a new bout of confusion.

Once she had fed what felt like all of Angielle, she was practically dragged by Delora out of the kitchen and into another room. Klaude, Delora, Parfait, and Dion were all there. “Okay, Fella, you need to talk about what happened. There’s something…strange about you. But I can’t put my finger on it.” Delora said, helping her sit down.

“ _She’s not cursed is she?_ ” Klaude and Dion both asked at the same time.

“No, it does not feel like that,” Parfait assured and then shifted her focus to Fella. “Fella, could you please tell us what happened.”

When Fella sat down and Klaude moved to sit close to her, gently taking her hand. It was easy to tell by the way he squeezed her hand that he was _very_ worried.

Fella summoned the image and it came clear as day. It was…real. “I made some soup for everyone who was still at the Marchen, it was a little after the time that Lucette broke her curse. I was putting some crates outside to be picked up and I heard coughing. There was a woman and she asked for a meal.”

“Please tell me you gave her something,” Delora said.

“Of course, I did!” Even if she had known who this woman was, she wouldn’t have done it because she feared being cursed. The woman seemed to need it and wasn’t really troubling her. Now that she thought about it she should have tried to ask the witch some questions instead of screaming. “I gave it to her and she asked me about regrets. Whether I had done something out of anger and regretted it later. She said that a broken heart was the most painful wound.”

Fella took her free hand and placed it on her cheek where the woman had touched it. “When she gave me back the bowl she touched me. Then she said ‘I do so deeply regret what I did to Klaude.’ And then—”

Klaude let go of her hand and then cupped her face in his hands. “ _Did that witch hurt you?_ ”

“Klaude, listen to me.” She said, hearing the panic ins his voice. “I…I don’t think she did. She truly sounded like she regretted what she did to you. She said that she could not cure my blindness however, she gave me a gift to thank me for righting her wrong. She gave me an image of you and me.”

The room was silent until Dion spoke up. “Are you two certain this is not some kind of trick? Is this truly a gift, Delora? Parfait?”

“Let me have a look at her,” Delora said and walked over. It seemed like Klaude reluctantly let go of her face but still held her hand. _I’m not going anywhere, I promise._

Delora put a hand on top of her head. Fella recalled the image of Klaude first smiling and then him taking her hand.

“She is not cursed,” Delora said. “Witch magic is not purely curses. This truly is a gift.”

“Are you certain?” Klaude as, skeptically.

“ _I’m_ certain, Klaude,” Fella said, turning to face Klaude. “At least, I’m fairly certain.”

“Why don’t we give these two some alone time,” Parfait said.

“Oh no, I think this will be fairly entertaining—”

“ _Delora._ ”

The three left and Fella gently wrapped her arms around Klaude. “Klaude, as far as I know, I’m fine. She sounded genuinely sorry about what she did to you. Delora and Parfait have said that there is no way for a witch to break even their own curse.”

Klaude was quiet for a moment. “If anything is wrong, tell me, okay?”

“I promise.”

Klaude was quiet for a moment and then let out a sigh. “When you broke my curse, I remember hearing something. I am fairly certain it was Agathe’s voice—the witch who cursed me—and she did not have any malice in her heart. Perhaps she truly was regretful.”

“I hope she found peace.” Fella then leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m so happy everyone is back.”

They stayed in each other’s arms for a while, just hugging and savoring the moment. It was now finally time to enjoy each other’s company. After a while, Fella heard Klaude clear this throat and his voice was strange. “So…am I…?”

Fella frowned in confusion. “Are you…?”

“You know.”

“No, I do not.”

Klaude leaned his head back and sighed. “ _Am I handsome?_ ”

Fella blinked and then started laughing. “Well, I don’t really have any point of comparison. So I can’t compare, now I can I?”

Klaude then started chuckling. “I guess not. And yet I can help but worry that you don’t find me attractive.”

“Pffft,” Fella shook her head before nestling into his chest. She raised her hand and felt for his rose pin, fingers tracing on it. “If I could ask to see anyone in the world, I am glad that it is you, Klaude. Your hair is warmer than the afternoon sun. I could get lost in your eyes for hours if I wanted to. Your smile makes my heart flutter.”

Fella felt a little embarrassed by saying this. She had tried to think of something poetic. Something that Klaude would say. That did not make her words a lie. She was being honest. It was just not something she was used to saying. And Klaude generally had a way with words.

And now, Klaude was reacting strangely. When she began speaking he had grown tense and while he traced his pin, she could feel his heart under the heel of her hand. It began to beat like a rabbit’s as she continued. When she finished he made a strange sound like he was about to say something but he pressed his lips together.

“Klaude…?” She asked, frowning. Then she reached up and felt his cheek. “Your cheek is warm…” Then she grinned at him. “Did I just make you _flustered?_ ”

Klaude moved one of his hands from her and to cover his mouth. “…Maybe.” His voice was muffled.

“I made you flustered! _Finally!_ After you did that to me so many times!” Fella cheered.

“You’ve made me flustered before.” Klaude laughed.

Before Fella could ask when there was a knock at the door. Fella moved so he could get it. “Is that blind cook here?” Fella tried to place the voice. _Prince Rod?_

“Prince Rod? Why would you need Fella?” Klaude asked.

“That man who died during the mission in the castle—”

“Wait, Klaude, you said nobody from the Marchen died in the assault.”

“No one from the Marchen.” Prince Rod said, sounding annoyed that he was interrupted. “He was Lucette’s personal guard. Emelaigne tried to talk to her about it but she wouldn’t open her door for her.”

Fella stood up and Klaude went over to help her navigate to the door. Fella remembered who Rod was talking about. Lucette mentioned Fritz before and so had the guards that Fella had listened in on. “I can try to talk to her.”

“ _Rod really appreciates the help, Fella!_ ”

Fella would have fallen over if it weren't for Klaude keeping her upright. _Who the hell was_ that _?!_ “Sebby.”

“Who—never mind.” Tonight was not the night to unravel more mysteries of the Marchen. She turned to Klaude. “Stand by, okay?”

Klaude chuckled. “Remember that the princess is a delicate flower.”

“I will.”

* * *

Fella had not been in Lucette’s room before so Klaude had to take her to it. Fella stopped by her room to get her cane and he took her to Lucette’s door. Klaude pressed a kiss to her cheek before leaving. Fella carefully opened the door.

“Have you not heard of knocking?” Lucette’s voice came when Fella entered the room.

“Funny coming from you,” Fella said, extending her hand to her. “I heard about Fritz.”

Lucette did not respond nor did she take Fella's hand. However, Fella heard the creek of the bed.

Fella poked at the floor with her cane, going to sit down next to Lucette. “ _Ow,_ ” Lucette complained Fella accidentally hit her with the cane.

“You should have taken my hand.” Fella teased sitting on the bed, and then gently patted her back. “I’m sorry.”

Fella felt Lucette shift in her spot. They were silent for a moment. Then Fella gently wrapped her arms around Lucette. The princess was stiff and it felt like she was waiting for something to happen before quietly saying. “I can’t believe Fritz is gone…”

“I know,” Fella said, quietly and continued to hug Lucette. The other woman was so tense until she finally let out a soft sob. Lucette put a hand onto Fella’s arm to hold onto it.

“I’m here,” Fella added, quietly. _You’re not alone._ It felt like the right thing to say. Fella could imagine a younger Lucette grieving over her mother. Had her own father even gone to comfort her? Who would go to comfort a girl grieving over the death of an evil witch?

Lucette hugged Fella back and they stayed like that for a long time.

* * *

“Fella, are you sure you don’t want to come to Brugantia with me?” Klaude asked. They were in his room as he was packing his things. Now that he was done, he had come up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Even for a short holiday? I would love nothing more than to introduce you to my family.” He nuzzled his face in her hair and tried to make his voice sound more enticing. “Mother will shower you with gifts. Father would…well, tease you, probably. As I've said, he has your sense of humor so you'll get along _swimmingly_. And Llama…”

“Wait a minute. _Llama_?”

“My brother, Llama.”

“Karma and Llama. I’m starting to suspect that your parents actually hated you both.” Fella said, turning so she could wrap her arms around him.

Klaude chuckled softly, “My father likes to make jokes just like you. My brother’s real name is Lance.” He pulled her a little closer. “I will gladly introduce you two. And you can tell my little brother how _charming_ I am.”

“ _Pffft!_ ” Fella tried to tease him by attempting to wiggle out of his grasp. “Keep dreaming.”

“Oh come now.” He said, squeezing her. “I want to show you off to my little brother.”

_He sounds...competitive. That must be interesting._

“Klaude,” she said, still hugging him. “As much as I would like to meet your family, I think it’s important that you let your family know you’re safe and alive.” Fella thought that this should be an intimate time for Klaude and his family. It was important to give them time to catch up without having Fella around. He needed to do this. “Besides, I still have some work to do at the Marchen.”

Klaude’s body sagged a little, seeming defeated. “But the thought of being separated from you…I’ll miss you far too much.”

Fella stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. “I’ll miss you, too but we won’t be apart for long.”

Klaude kissed her back, running his hand through her curls. His long hair tickled her face and his kisses were gentle. _I really will miss this._

“I’ll be back in time for Lucette’s birthday.” He promised and after another sweet kiss added. “I love you, Fella.”

“I love you, too.”

There was suddenly a hard knock at the door. “Klaude, your carriage is here!” Delora said, sounding annoyed. “Quit fooling around and hurry up.”

Fella giggled as she moved away. Fella helped bring down his bags to the carriage. “ _More_ bags?” The coachman said, sounding surprised.

“You certainly are good at taking up space, Klaude,” Delora said.

Klaude made an annoyed sound as he set the bag down and the ones Fella was carrying. “Parfait, Delora, thank you for all your help.” His genuine tone made Fella smile.

“You two will have to come back and visit,” Parfait said in her sweet, soft tone.

“Fella’s not leaving yet,” Delora said. “We still need to get all the meals we can out of her.”

Klaude chuckled and then went to Fella. “I will see you soon.”

Fella smiled. “See you soon.” They kissed before Klaude finally left.

* * *

Fella had never been so busy in her life. Not only did she have her regular meals to prepare nearly every day but she also had to teach Annice to take over as head cook _and_ she had to prepare Lucette’s birthday menu.

Part of it energized her. It was pushing her to work harder and to become excellent at what she did. While she was exhausted at the end of every day, she still did it with a smile.

Another part of her really missed Klaude. He had sent a few letters telling her that he arrived safely. Along with very flowery descriptions of his love for her that made her blush as Dion read it to her. More so that her cousin was reading it than the actual content.

That day, Fella had finally finished the preparation for Lucette's birthday that would be in a few days. Once dinner at the Marchen was done she trudged up to her room and flopped on her bed. She almost fell asleep right then and there with her shoes and work clothes still on. She was _so_ exhausted. If Klaude had been there then he would have taken off her shoes and cuddled with her until she did fall asleep. “I miss you, Klaude.” She muttered softly.

Vaguely as she drifted off to sleep she heard footsteps down the hall, she was almost going to ignore them when she heard her door start to open.

Fella sprang up, “ _Who’s there?_ ”

“Ah, Fella, it’s so good to see that you’ve missed me.” Fella was shocked to hear Klaude’s voice. “Hello, my beautiful betrothed.”

Fella got out of bed and hurried toward the door and strong arms were wrapped around her. “ _Klaude!_ ” She held him and then in a more sarcastic tone. “We aren’t engaged. And don’t you knock?”

“We might as well be.” He said, hugging her close.

“That still does not give you an excuse for not knocking.” She teased, moving to kiss him. “Why didn’t you write to say you’d be arriving soon?”

He cupped her face in his hands. “Don’t tell me you wanted me to stay out longer.”

She could hear the teasing in his voice. “No, I did not.”

“Good to hear.” He said, leading her back to bed. She kicked off her shoes as they sat in bed together. Fella curled up close to him and she felt his body relaxing. _Was he…actually worried that I wouldn’t be glad to see him?_ “I knew I would miss you, but it really was terrible being away from you.”

“It’s the cooking, right?” She asked, closing her eyes.

“Fella how could you think so low of me? I missed your beautiful smile. The elegant way you walk. Your sense of humor. Your—”

“The cooking just wasn’t the same.”

Klaude laughed, hugging her close. “Yes, I will admit, it was hard going back to other people’s food. But I was not lying when I said I missed all you and your wonderful virtues.”

Fella snorted. “But did you enjoy the time with your family?”

“I did. And my brother was very frustrated that I spoke about you almost every hour of the day.”

Fella blushed but smiled. “Well. I’m pretty sure Delora was ready to kick me out because of how much I spoke about you.”

“Looks like we're a bit of a pair.” He teased, he moved so they were lying on the bed together. Fella moved her hand and felt for his rose pendant. She summoned the image of Klaude and smiled. Then Klaude’s voice grew more serious. “Going back home gave me time to think about how I acted in the past. I think that Agathe was right to curse me. I’ve always had everything handed to me on a silver platter.”

“Maybe you did deserve to be cursed. I can’t say because I did not know you before you, however, I still stand by what I said before: the curse was too vindictive. The Beast's curse was just what he needed to learn his lesson. Your curse was nearly impossible to break.”

Klaude let out a small sigh. “When I came to Angielle I believed that if it wasn’t going to help break my curse, it wasn’t important. At first, I didn’t really pay you much attention. I only thought Delora and Parfait were being ridiculous for hiring you.”

“I believe I have thoroughly proved you wrong.”

“As I said before, being wrong never tasted so delicious.” He joked but there was still that seriousness in his voice. “Still. There was a lot I regretted. At first, it was just nice to have someone do my tasks for the Marchen with less of Waltz's complaining. There...There was a part of me that wanted to win the heart of Lucette so she could break my curse on her birthday. Obviously, I did not pursue that plan as I spent more time with you and she spent more time with other people. But I truly was selfish.”

Fella let that all sink in. She supposed it wasn’t surprising. Lucette was supposed to become a powerful witch on her birthday. Delora and Parfait’s whole plan was to make sure that Lucette became a better person in time for her birthday.

“I think Lucette would sooner throw you out a window than court you.”

There was silence and then Klaude burst out laughing. “Fella, I’m being serious.” He tried saying through the laughs. He calmed down a little and said. “You’re not allowed to make me laugh when I’m being serious.”

Fella smiled. “I’m sorry, but that’s the only thing I know what to say.”

“I suppose you are right.”

Fella thought for a moment. "Those may have been your intentions but there was still some goodness in you Klaude. You saved me that first night. You saved me on _a lot_ of nights. You became a better person. And you made me a better person as well."

"Thank you." He said and started running his fingers through her hair. “You are looking rather sleepy.”

Fella nodded her eyes slowly closing before an idea sprang into her mind. “Wait a minute, could you help me with something?”

“Anything for my love.”

“I’ve been so busy with training Annice and working on Lucette’s birthday menu that I haven’t had time to sit down with Dion to write a letter to my family about…well… _you_.”

“I’m sure that will be quite the story to tell,” Klaude said, moving to leave the bed. Fella told him where he could find paper and pen. She thought he would sit at her vanity to write it but instead came back to lay with her on the bed. He wrapped his left arm around and she cuddled close to him but still made sure he had room to write.

“Ready when you are.”

Fella was about to tell him not to add anything to what she said, however, she stopped herself. She knew her parents would do that to her letters to Dion. Dion usually did not do that but she had caught him a few times. She trusted Klaude to write only her words.

“Dearest, darlingest Mother and Father,” She began and a smile played on her lips. “Do I have a story to tell you…”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it’s finally done! If you made it this far then thank you so much for reading this! I had a lot of fun and I hope that you enjoyed it. I have some tentative plans to either writing a sequel fic. In late November the devs of this game are coming out with Evermore. I have seen that Lance will be in the game for Klaude’s route. I want to write Fella going to Brugantia, meeting his family, and learning to become the princess consort. However, I will wait until that game comes out so I can see Lance’s character (and his parents if they appear in the game.)
> 
> Until then, thanks again for reading!


End file.
